Web of Hearts
by Scattershot98
Summary: Non Harem story between Kimihito and Rachnera. A different take on how they would be together if the others never came into play between Her and Him. First Musume fic so i hope its alright!
1. chapter 1

**Alright readers, as promised this is my first Monster Musume fic I've been hinting at doing. For those of you who are coming from my other story Wings, here it is. This will be a Kimihito x Rachnera story as they are my favorite pair, though after this I might do long ones for Miia or Lala. Also might do one shots or such for Suu and a few others I'm thinking of. Not sure if I can or will write the full harem but I'll just wait till I see how you all feel about this one. Forgive me for spelling errors, first time writing for this catagory, though I've read and love the series. As usual drop a review. Let us begin.**

The interspecies exchange program: Something most people never even heard of until it was announced on the news. The once hidden existence of part humans or demihumans, named Liminals, was disregarded so that more peaceful relations could be established between them and humankind. The program was basically akim to that of an exchange students, but the difference was only Liminals were able to travel from their homelands to live in Japan. Humans travelling to _their_ home countries was off limits for now, as the relations between species were still somewhat tense.

However there were those more than willing to accept the new arrivals into their homes, while one didn't even know about being a host until the day a long, dark haired woman names Ms. Smith knocked on the door of one Kimihito Kurusu. He was barely starting breakfast when he let the mysterious government woman in, who asked for coffee before she even told him her reason for being there. Being the kind of person he was, he began making the drink, and had a mug in hand less than two minutes after she entered his kitchen. As she sat on a barstool against his counter he asked the obvious question.

"Sorry if it seems impolite, but why are you here exactly?" He asked as he handed her the mug and tended to his own breakfast, an omlete filled with cheese, spinach, tomato, mushroom and peppers. The woman gave a small smile as she began to explain who she was.

"Please it's fine. My name is Ms. Kuroko Smith, and as a part of the interpecies exchange program it's my job as a coordinator to help ensure new arrivals find suitable hosts. Since I've been looking through your resumé, I found you to be a perfect host family for some of our more..interesting cases. So I'm here-"

"Woah wait, hold on. _What resume?_ I never applied for the program, how would I even qualify?" Kimihito interrupted, and Ms Smith gave a satisfied smirk as she elaborated.

"Your parents enrolled you in it, they must've felt you were lonely as they aren't around Japan, and felt it would do you some good. As legal guardians they've already signed it for you and your resume has been approved, which leads to why I'm here today. I'm here to give you _these_ , and to inform you that you can be expected sometime within a week to be host for a liminal."

And she handed him a tall stack of papers that he saw the heading titled "Interpecies Exchange Renovation program and Regulations Manual." He started to mutter " _Renovation?"_ when Smith spoke up. "Of course, some of the species we're hosting are quite large for normal hallways and rooms. So to compensate we've designed a program to renovate and adjust homes to suit both the host family and the Liminals living with them. Also I'm going to need to go over a few of the _finer_ aspects of this whole thing with You."

 _'Why did she say that last sentence like **that**?' _Kimihito thought, and voiced his question. " _Finer_ aspects? What do you mean by that?"

Smith smirked as she explains "Some of the girls can get quite _frisky_ if you can understand. Quite alot them start to fall for their hosts, but due to the Interpecies Exchange policies still being worked out into finer details, some things arent separated into their respective sections. So any violent or harmful physical contsct between Liminals and humans are forbidden-"

Kurusu interrupted "I would never-" but Ms Smith finishes her statement with a smirk.

"Which can include _sexual contact of any kind_. For instance, popping their cherry would still count as physical harm, to which you would be arrested and the liminal deported back to their Homeland."

Kurusu thought to himself with a shocked face _'Are things really that tense? And it's not like I would dare force myself onto someone like that. I'm no pervert!_ ' He starts to voice his thoughts on the subject.

"Listen I'm sure that it won't be a problem, I couldnt-" But Smith cut him off as she rose to stand before him pulling down her glasses to look at him closely. "You would both have the equipment, _you could_ if you wanted and face the consequences. But if your that confident that _it won't happen_ , then I'll take your word for it. Keep in mind I'll be keeping a _close_ eye on you and whoever I bring here, which once you sign _this_.." as she handed him a sheet and a pen "can range from a few days to a week from now. Before then the construction crew should arrive in about an hour. Don't worry, they'll have the job finished before the guest arrives. I suggest going out for the day, take your mind off it so you can prepare yourself."

Kimihito was still baffled but accepted as he began to sign the documents. For all intents and purposes he was now an elligable host family to an unknown Liminal out there. While he had no problems at all with Liminals since he'd first heard about their existence on the news, he was still in shock that he was going to be hosting one so soon.

' _Would_ _he be competent or friendly enough to be accepted by them? Would they enjoy staying here for however long they'd_ _chosen_?' These thoughts ran through his heaf and he found himself needing to clear his mind so he could prepare himself and his home for the near future. After Smith left satisfied with her documents in hand, a half hour barely passed when there was yet _another_ knock on the door. As he went to answer it, he saw about a dozen burly men in construction uniforms all bearing the insignia MON on a pocket badge.

"Hello, I'm with the Interspecies Exchange Renovation department and you are one Kurusu Kimihito correct?" The lead workman asked the 20 year old, who nodded with a look on his face that screamed resignation. He responded to the inquiry with a simple answer "That would be me". The crew manager smiled and shook hands with the young man before his fellow workers began filing into the house, carrying hammers and all manners of equipment.

"Don't worry things will be done in a few hours at most, I promise ya. We've been doing this sorta thing since the program began, so we're pretty solid with what we do. Glad to hear more people around this area joining the whole program, nice to see a young fella like you giving people a chance, even if they seem different on the outside."

Kurusu smiled, he liked the man's attitude, as it reminded him of himself. "Thank you for that, and though I wasn't introduced to all this in a more...conventional way, I'm not the kind of person to turn people away for being who they are. I'm glad to help, but I'm just scared that they won't like me, or I won't be a good host.." The man gave him a questioning look with good intentions behind it, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Nonsense! I got a description of you from Ms Smith just ta make sure you fit the bill. From what I heard, any girl Liminal or not would be lucky to be hosted by a guy like you. Just do what ya can and don't overstress yourself and you'll do just fine. That's the best I can offer ya, and trust me, I know from experience." Hearing this Kurusu's ears perked up.

"Your apart of the program too?" He questioned the man, wondering if he could give him any pointers to this whole thing. He nodded and introduced himself "Yep I'm a certified host for two homestays and a proud one at that. Mike Yagori by the way, I host a Kobold and a Harpy. And let me tell ya, one of the happiest joys you can feel when they start treating you like your family or even more. Really perks ya up, happy just radiates off em. By the way, if you need to be doing any errands now might be the best time. We're already knocking down walls."

 _'What?'_ Kurusu turned to see the leftside wall of the main hallway come down by two sledgehammers from the other side. "Wow, you guys work _fast_." Mike chuckled at the observation. "Yeah, it's our job to. Don't worry it'll be fully ready by the time ya get back if your going anywhere. Just try to stay back from the door." Mike told him just as he and Kuruso were forced to go to one side as a large pylon and support beam was carried in by two heavy workmen.

' _Maybe_ _I should go run some things, maybe hit the store and stock up on food. After all I'm gonna be cooking for two soon'_ He thought as he took note of when he last shopped for groceries. He _definitely_ needed to go buy more, especially eggs. All those omletes cost him about 4 eggs each time, but _they were so worth every last yolk_.

Looking back to Mike he held out a hand and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "I should probably run to the store and restock my shelves. Let me just grab my keys and I'll be out of your hair for a few."

"Hey no problem, take as long as ya need. It'll all be nice and roomy by the time were down with it. Don't you worry, but do make sure ya shop for a little of everything. Unless you know what species your hosting, it doesn't hurt to be prepared for whoever walks through your door."

As Kurusu began turning to grab his keys from the hall table near the front door he replied "Sure thing, and I'll be sure to be mindful. Worst case is I'll have to eat whatever they can't. It was nice meeting you Mike." Giving a small one finger salute the lead workman told him "Same to you Mr Kurusu, best of luck to both you and whoever you take in!"

Kimihito gave a smile and began walking towards the grocery store. He took a moment to clear his head and ready himself for the new change to his life. _'You can do this, just be like you are to everyone. Treat them nice, with respect, just like you would anyone else. After all they're still people, no matter how they look._ ' Satisfied by the promise he told himself, he now walked with a hop in his step.

But not everyone shared the same goodhearted views of the man, as a family signed over the papers to the Arachne they'd been unhappy hosting to a sleazy "director" who offered to take her off their hands. But Fate however, would choose _another path._


	2. chapter 2

**Alright here we go! Chapter two to my first Monster Musume fic! Always wanted to write one since I saw the series but never tried my hand at writing a story before for others. But from my reception to my other two stories for Attack on Titan Aka Shingeki No Kyojinn my confidence has been boosted alot. So I know last chapter ended on a slight cliffhanger but I wanted it to be more of a introductory chapter than just bursting into the main story. Don't worry you'll see your favorite Arachne soon. As usual to those who have read my other stories, drop a review and tell me your thoughts. Let us begin.**

It had been nearly a week since the renovations to Kurusu's house were finished, and yet he still was living in the massive home by himself. Smith had yet to bring anyone to his home, claiming she had been too busy. In fact he'd last seen her on TV with the new MON team, after they took down a group of Orc thugs who took hostages at a local Doujin Shop. The whole ordeal actually surprised him with how quickly it was dealt with once Smith's team entered the scene, and Kurusu couldn't say he wasn't impressed. Though from all the changes he'd been experiencing the past week with adjusting to the new size of his home, but no one to host actually _deflated_ his mood.

He'd actually been anticipating the chance to share a home with someone that he could help adjust to a new life. After all his was quite ordinary, almost _bland_ except for the occasional near death experience he faced on a sometimes daily basis doing the simplest of things. _He wanted something to be different_ , but so far it hadn't presented itself, and nor had Smith.

There was a knock on his door, and Kurusu had a moment of hope flutter in his head as he envisioned Smith with someone, or hell even Smith would just be some nice company. As he opened the door however, he found himself facing neither. Instead he found himself facing a camera and some short greasy looking guy weilding it. Kurusu said the first words that came to mind after careful consideration and thought.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a director, making a documentary in response to the Interspecies Exchange Act. From my sources your a host right? Do you have any non humans that we can film?!"

The tone of the guy disgusted him, and Kurusu was glad that he didn't have anyone yet. He wouldn't want to disgust them by the way this guy was acting, let alone be near them. "Yeah but I'm afraid (glad) that I don't have anyone yet. So if you wouldn't mind, leaving now would be a great time to do so." The guy gave a groan and pulled out a shady looking business card and handed it to Kurusu. "Let me know when you actually host someone, I'd love to go film them in this big home of yours. Anything to help show the progress between us and them!"

 _'More like to fill your wallet, weirdo_.' giving the man a slight but nonfriendly wave of acknowledgement as he walked past his home to the sidewalk. As he shut the door Kimihito thought he heard a neighbor open a door through his window, and a scream of surprise from a girl. He looked outside and saw the cameraman filming a Liminal, a harpy, at her front door seemingly to her distress. He went outside and marched over as she kept trying to close the door on the persistent director, until she looked at him too in fear.

"You mind telling me what your doing?" He asked in a growl, startling the man. The director then turned to face him but kept a hand on the door to stop it from being blocked as the poor blue haired harpy tried to shut it. She yelled out to him "Help me! This guy keeps trying to film me and he's asking all kinds of weird questions!" As Kimihito narrowed his eyes at the man he hastily tried to justify what he just tried to do. "Hey as a director for such a program it's my job to ask questions that concern the well being of half huma-"

" _That's no excuse to be asking if I'm wearing panties or what color you pervert! I said no and that means leave me alone!"_ the harpy screamed as she again tried to pull the door closed, but with her fingerless hands she didn't have next to no grip. This was going nowhere, and Kurusu finally had enough.

Grabbing the much shorter man by the back of his shirt he yanked him away and shut the Harpy's door for her before dragging the so called director to the street. "Unhand me! I'll call the cops if you so much as-" but Kurusu threw him to the ground without a single ounce of held back anger.

"Go ahead, I'm sure they'll be plenty interested in why your going around asking such lewd things and harassing Liminals, or maybe _I should call the MON team from_ the Interspecies program. After all if a Liminal is being hurt it's their job to take care of creeps like you quick and quietly. What's it gonna be?" He asked the stuttering director who looked ready to throw a punch if it came down to it, but Kurusu wasn't intimidated.

"You and them ain't got no right to tell me what I can and can't film! I'll film whoever I want, and if You lay another hand on me I'll-" but he never got to finish the sentence as Kurusu punched him square in the face. A large bruise could be seen forming, and he told the man one last time without asking for his understanding "Keep it up, and I'll call them right now. _Leave them alone_ , and if I catch you around here again or anywhere doing what you were just trying to that Harpy, so help me I'll shove that camera somewhere painful. Now get out of here!"

The man sourly got up after scrambling for a moment to gather his equipment, and once he was far enough away Kimihito turned to kick on the door of the blue haired harpy. "Hello? It's me, the guy who got the camera man away. Your safe now." Slowly the door opened a crack and he could see the Liminal trying to peek and see if it was true. Satisfied that he was telling the truth she going the door open and hugged him around his midsection, as she appeared to be quite small. She let go of him and retreated back into the doorway.

"Thank you mister, Papi kept trying to tell him no but he wouldn't listen. Papi doesn't think she would've been able to get the door shut if you hadn't shown up!" He nodded and offered the girl a reassuring smile "It's nice to meet you Papi, I'm Kurusu and I live just a house over okay? You don't have to worry about that guys again alright? Just be sure to tell your host about it and if they wants to talk to me, they're free to if I'm home. Take care of yourself."

"Papi will mister! Thank you again!" She told him again, and shut the door. He turned from her door and walked back to his newly sized house. ' _Well_ _was exciting, I guess._ _I'm still gonna be telling Smith about that guy the next time I see her. Or I could give her a call, provided if she actually answers. Oh well'_ He thought as he returned to his home, the excitement already wearing off.

 _'Damn jackass, screwing up my schtick. Who does he think he is? I just lost valuable potential filming material of a harpy possibly ready to lay an egg and I got nothing to show for it. Unbelievable!'_ the disgruntled director thought as he walked through the run down houses front door, careful not to trip any of the webs that had been placed there. He walked towards one of the larger rooms where he kept his equipment, and where _She_ usually stayed in.

 _She_ being the massive Arachne resting above his bickering and muttering with a dissatisfied look on her face. _She hated it here._ She was about to crawl higher up when she heard him mutter untter his breath "..Doesn't even host anyone yet and he's telling me what I can and can't do? Jackass.." Two of her six red orbs widened before returning to their normal size, contemplating what he'd just said.

 _That_ peaked her interest. _'So whoever hit him is a potential host huh? And from what I'm hearing all Alone? Hmm..._

The clever arachne deduced that maybe she could find out more about whoever attacked him if she sweetened him up. After all, _it was her specialty_. In a voice that would turn most men to butter she asked the disgusting man "Hmm You seem busy..Would you like my assistance? I have plenty of thread..."

The man already fed up with his predicament didnt detect nor accept any of the false kindness she used, which made her satisfied in a way that she hadn't been meaningful with her question. "Shut up! Don't act all high and mighty just cause I can make a few bucks selling your threads! And stop spinning webs all over the place! Can't you just keep them in one spot?"

Little did he know that the Arachne was more than fed up at his behavior towards her and she seemingly clasped her hand shut around empty air, though it was shown in a sliver of light to be _dozens_ of lines that all pulled in opposite directions. He barely began to see them all moving when he heard her ask in a voice laced with venom "Oh? You mean _Like this!?"_ and the director found himself completely wrapped up like the fly he was, unable to move. His yells came out muffled but she didn't care one bit about what happened to him.

"Defending a part human from scum like you when he isn't even a host yet? How... _Heroic._ He's most likely a kind person...with something _vile_ to hide underneath it. How disgusting.."

She began to pack away the few things she had, and took the paper containing the information about where the sleazy man had been today. All sorts of homes and their hosts were listed, till she finally found one that was crossed off in angry scribbles. She could still make out the name however, _Kimihito Kurusu._ He wasn't even half bad looking, mostly blank but something about him caused her to speak in a lighter note compared to the way she relished describing whoever this person was.

"I might be a little... _interested_ to find out"


	3. chapter 3

**Okay here's part 3! Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter, even if it took a bit longer than I wanted. I just want to make sure everything flows before I updated it. Next one will hopefully be out sooner.** **As usual drop a review. Let us begin.**

Kimihito was walking home with some groceries in his hands, he'd just come from the store about half a block away. As he began to step on to his front step he felt something tug his leg, and when he looked down he saw something silvery touching him. Curious, he reached down to see what it was when he found himself being yanked upwards by his legs fast, and he hit his head on the ground hard enough to knock him out.

Of course that wasn't the intention of the one who laid the trap of sorts, _but_ it would do for now. She still had someplace to take him, somewhere she would feel more comfortable at than out here exposed. Gently placing him across her shoulder, she made for the abandoned warehouse about 2 blocks from here.

About an hour earlier Rachnera had been retrieving the last of her things when she noticed the tied up sleaze of a director had something in one of his hands. With widening eyes she saw that it was a cell phone, dialing to some sort of emergency number and felt a brief moment of annoyance mixed with anger. _'Great, I finally get a ticket out of here and this little worm has to go and screw it all up?! Just great! No way I'm not being sent back, I did nothing wrong!_ ' She thought as she began laying down more lines near all the entrances and windows of the house to alert her of possible intruders.

Her caution was rewarded a half hour later when she silently waited in the darkened house, and heard the front door open quietly. Her sensitive ears and lines told her that there were two of them, and one was quite larger than the other. It made her ponder _'Police? Or that new MON squad I saw on the news? If they were actually doing their job I wouldn't be in this situation. And now their coming to clean up their mess and deport me because of the mistake that **they** made? I think not, I'm not being sent back until I find this Kurusu guy and see his dirty little secret myself!'_.

She knew from the way they were going through the house that one of them was about to trip the larger line, one she set to collapse a wall and slow down her pursuers. She waited for the tell tale snap and felt the large crash as the much larger person fell with the rubble hopefully on top of them. She heard a groan of pain, and another voice apologizing which led her to believe that the larger one fell on top of the other. She smirked as she crawled out of the window, but felt a pair of eyes on her.

She was partially correct, there was _an eye_ on the currently fleeing Arachne. It belonged to the sniper and monoeye of the MON team, Manako who peered through her scope at the Liminal who was trying to run. She went to fire, but somehow _she missed_ , and only hit the traveling bag that she carried. From where she sat posted on a rooftop, she could see the smirk on the Arachne's many eyed face as she leapt from house to house out of her sight.

"Damn, I missed!" She said aloud, frustrated at missing such an open target right in front of her. Doppel, her fellow teammate and shapeshifter merely blew it off, telling the cyclops "Hey at least _you_ got to do something." Before she noticed a portion of her hair falling, having been shot off during the failed takedown. Manako had gloomy thoughts as she knew they'd lost the target, Smith wasn't going to be happy.

To her surprise, Smith _was happy,_ or at least in a byter mood than anyone of the MON team had anticipated. Apparently a few papers showed where Smith believed the Arachne to be possibly fleeing to, and to her surprise it was to one host she hadn't been keeping up to date with. Her thoughts were slightly worried as she and the other members of the team began to quickly make way for the single household of one Kimihito Kurusu. They went into full blown anxiety as her and the rest arrived and found an empty home, with a scattering of recently bought food at the front step. The signs of a _kidnapping._

Kurusu began to stir, his thoughts a bit blurred as he opened his eyes, only to see that he was upside down. _'What the..?_ ' he thought, and waking up more he started to take in where he was. He was tied with his arms and legs completely bound by some kind of _webbing_ , apparently in a sort of empty warehouse. He started to replay the events out loud to himself, but not yelling. More of trying to make sense of it all while staying calm.

"I remember coming from the supermarket, grabbing a few things and going home. I was about to open the door when I saw some sort of...line on my front step, and getting yanked up fast...After that its all a blur... _Where am I?"_ He tried to remember, but his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"My your awake already? You took quite a nasty blow when I snagged you up, though it wasn't my intent to knock you out. Sorry about that, but still it made this all the more easier." Turning his head he spotted a unique woman giving him some sort of smirk as she seemed to be watching him.

A unique woman indeed as he made out a tall form sat atop a massive spiders body, though from the waist up she seemed to be an ordinary girl. Aside from the fact that she had 6 reddish eyes and seemingly gauntlet like hands, he found her to be quite beautiful. But even with those visible distinctions he wasn't disgusted or repuled in the least, especially when he saw her legs, and the pair of nipples that threatened to peep out from under her odd top dress, which barely seemed to cover her rather large and firm breasts.

He heard her go on low to herself " _I hate humans, I really do."_ before addressing him at a normal if amused tone. "Pleased to meet you, I am Rachnera Arachnera. I'm guessing from the way your staring that this is the first time you've met an Arachne? So how do you feel? _Scared, disgusted?"_

Kimihito was actually taken back by her last few words. ' _Why_ _would I be? She's beautiful, and she hasn't actually harmed me if you don't count the kidnapping. She even apologized for me hitting my own head because of her trap. Huh, odd.'_ He decided to answer her honestly.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you as well. And yeah, you are my first, but I don't see why I would have those kinds of reactions. If you wouldn't mind, the blood is kinda rushing to my head. Could you maybe let me down?" She told her head at his response, and at his question. But she nevertheless snapped a cable between her sharp fingers and Kurusu found himself on the floor less than a second later.

"Hmm such a casual response, I'm a little impressed. Either you must be used to being kidnapped or your just _pretending_ _to not be afraid of_ _Me..._ Both are interesting to consider, although I do wonder how long You'll keep up the tough guy act, if it is _indeed_ an act. _Let's find out, shall we?_ " She mulled over as she began to approach him, but he spotted the jiggling motion her movements made and how they threatened to expose her breasts to him.

He wouldn't be able to control himself if they came undone, but he also didn't want to give off the vibe that he was some sort of pervert. So as best he could, he tried backing away from the arachne beauty making her way towards him.

" _Whoaaaaa!"_ He exclaimed as he tried crawling away, still bound by her ties. She seemed to grow even more amused in expression, but it didnt reach her many eyes. Internally she was a bit _disappointed_ at his reaction to her pondering about what to do. _'I thought he wasn't such a bad guy from the way he went off on the director for trying to film a harpy. But oh well, looks like he's just another hypocrite. I did want to enjoy breaking him and exposing his little secret, but it seems I'm getting denied that as well._ '

She mused aloud to herself "So what to do with you know? I wanted this to last a little longer, but you already showed your just another hypocrite. _I hate humans..I really do." As_ she continued to near where he lay trying to avoid looking at her, _or so it seemed to her_ , she heard a noise. One of the doors to the warehouse was being _opened_ , and inside stepped a police officer. She quickly snatched Kurusu up in her hands and leapt to the rafters high above the unwanted guest. What she didn't take note of in her hurry was _where_ he was held.

Now _Kurusu was a man of culture,_ but he was still unprepared to have his face planted firmly between Ms. Rachnera's rather large breasts. His muffled protests forced her to hold him closer to silence him, which just made it harder to control. " _Quiet! I did not escape that place just for you to mess it up and get me deported! If you want to make it through this, don't make so much as a peep!"_ She whispered low to him, and though he calmed down a little, she thought she felt a hard spot, followed by more struggling. _'What the?'_

"Wait, did something just get hard?" She asked as she looked downward at the captive between her hands and chest. _'Gahh she noticed!'_ Kurusu internally screamed, he has till tried to explain and apologize to her, to no avail. " _I-its just a natural reaction I swear! I'm sor-"_ but he never finished as she tied a few lines around his mouth while urgently telling him " _Be quiet! He'll hear us!"_

The cop had already been dreading exploring this place, and thought he heard something _above him_ and shined his flashlight...just where Kurusu and Rachnera _used to be_. About a meter or two farther back Rachnera still held her captive to her chest as she watched the officer finally scurry from the building, leaving them alone once more. "Well that was close, now where were we?"

Kurusu was trying his best not to make the situation any more awkward, but failed as she tried brushing up against him harder _right there_ a few times to test him, a smirk on her face. She asked him with a sly tone to her voice "Did it get _even harder?_ " Kurusu tried to apologize with his eyes to her about the whole thing, but it seemed she had other plans. As the door shut behind the officer, she pushed him to free fall.

Or at least that's what he feared for a moment, before she stopped him less than a second after letting go. He found himself bound by a new set of webs, these ones pulling his feet towards his back with his moutg still being gagged. He saw her looking mischevious out the corner of his eye as she lowered herself onto his back, and told him " _I have an idea.."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry for the delay and cliffhanger, but that word limit always gets me. Lucky for you as soon as I finish a chapter, I update and immediately begin working on the next. As usual drop a review, let me know your thoughts. Let us begin.**

" _I have an idea..."_ She murmered into kimihito's left ear, and she began to work her hands in a way she knew would make things _interesting_. He could feel his leg and arm ties being connected to another, which made him a but more nervous.

"There, now here's whats going to happen. Your only being held up by the line holding your feet, and the one _in your mouth_. Of one were to break, you would fall to the ground. I wouldn't advise trying to gnaw through there to escape, and now _this is your punishment for being sooo naughty_.." She began to talk a bit quieter to him, her voice filling with something sweet like honey as she began lifting her shirt, exposing herself. His eyes widened and he struggled a bit more as she sat her chest on top of his head. She asked him with glee in her voice, teasing him "Hmm tell me, are they heavy?" She could feel him squirm beneath her weight, and rubbed her chest against his back a bit more before drawing back. She ran a finger along the side of his face, taking care not to accidentally cut him. After all she didn't want to hurt him, merely _play_ with him like this.

His muffled words made their way to her ears, but they didn't stop her in the least. " _Dere not heaby! Bease, not heaby! Dere perfecky bine, just bease staab-"_ But then she started talking again, making him go silent as she began to get closer to his ear. "My my, you _are_ a trooper. It's cute to see you trying _so_ hard with holding back, but let's see if you can resist _this_." And then she started doing something that drive Kurusu nearly to the edge: _She started to nipping and lightly biting the edge of his ear._ Just as he began to feel shivers go through his body, _she then put her tongue in his ear._ The sensation was driving him wild, and he was grinding his teeth to not lose control when a snap was heard that made them both go silent as his eyes widened. _'No, I wasn't supposed to-!!'_ but gravity took over, driving his panicking thoughts away with the wind rushing in his ears.

Kurusu closed his eyes as he fell straight to the ground, ready to feel his neck or head crack as he came into contact with the concrete...but it never came. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was about a foot from it, held up by his feet. He could see Rachnera lowering herself to the ground, her chest covered up much to his thanks.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you bit right through my thread. I guess _that's_ just another part of you _that's rock hard_." To him she sounded amused at his " _punishment"_ but inwardly she was a bit surprised. As she watched him start undoing the threads around him after she gave them a slice of her sharp finger, she said to herself "Maybe I went a little too far." Her thoughts on the matter were a little more private, so he kept them to herself as she thought " _Why did_ _I push so hard with him? I'm usually not like this, why does he make me act like that?'_

Taking his chance to free himself, Kurusu found himself still curious about her actions, pretty much all of this. "Ms. Rachnera, thanks for freeing me but i have to ask, why are you running? Why did you take me with you, did I do something to you that I don't know about? Why aren't you with your host family?" As Rachnera looked at him she saw no ill intention behind the words, but something like genuine concern. He actually wanted to know about her situation, and looking away from him she began to explain.

"We didn't get along. They were expecting a... _softer_ kind of girl if you get what I mean. Their faces wore those false smiles as best they could but I saw right through them like clean glass. After awhile they began to openly show their distatse with hosting me and...then _he came._ " Her voice darkened at the mention of the person, but Kurusu let her speak to not disturb her and come off as rude.

"A man arrived at the house, a _film director_ who was more sleazy than a grease covered snake, talking about taking me off their hands. They barely looked at the paperwork as they signed me over to him without hesitation. After that I stayed with him for a small amount of time, bareky a week, but he was even more unbearable. So I decided that I had enough, but the reason I went looking for _you_ was a bit more personal."

At this Kurusu was puzzled, feeling terrible that the girl had been treated so poorly, but puzzled all the same about how he fit into this. "Yesterday he arrived home talking about someone who attacked him for the perverted things he does, which usually meant harassing Liminals in the exchange program all in the name of _better relations between the species._ I had enough when he began yelling at me again, and decided to go and seek whoever fought back against him. I saw your name realky scratched out on the papers he used to track his potential _ah.. film subjects_ and waited at your house for you to arrive.

You see I had a hard time believing someone would be _that willing to defend someone like us,_ and I began to think you were some sort of hero wannabe with something _dirty_ to hide. But so far you haven't struck me as that type and its..a little confusing to me." As she finished Kurusu took his chance to speak to her. "That's horrible, _I'm sorry_ for bringing it up. I know it must be hard for you to talk about-" but to his surprise she was on him in a second, one of her legs stabbing down hard at the concrete near his head as he lat there in shock. Her eyes were angry, but not really at him, that much he could tell as her face was about 2 feet from his. He could see that he was only apart of whatever it was, which made him feel bad.

 _In fact, to him_ _it almost looked like she wanted to cry._

"I'm not telling you this for _your pity!_ I'm just done with humans. You tell lie after lie and don't accept anyone unless their the same as you are. Your all such hypocrites, you don't act nice to us because _you want to,_ you only do it because of the law! Even what I did to you up there was a lie, because _Your_ a hypocrite too, _aren't you?_ You didn't seem afraid at first, but when I began moving towards you you began crawling like a worm in fear from me.

Your body before was only reacting to seeing the _upper_ half of me, _the human looking part_ My lower half probably makes you feel disgusted simply because it's _different_ , _doesn't_ _it?_ " She asked him, her voice as bitter as her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Kurusu was actually shocked, and felt sympathy for the girl. But even if he hadn't known of that about her past he still would've felt the same about her appearance and her in general. To him she was just a regular girl, and seeing that look on her face he was going to let that be known to her.

"Hey, that's not exactly true. You said we're all hypocrites because we don't like how you look right? But I didn't look at you in fear, and I only went to crawl away because your chest was starting to become exposed. I didn't want to seen like some pervert to you, since you seemed sorry about knocking me out when I did it myself by looking down." She raises an eyebrow and her mouth parted slightly as he went on "You also said I don't seem to be _that way,_ and that's because your right, I'm not that kind of person. To me your just as normal as anyone else, even if you are a little different. And as for your lower half well..how should I put it.."

She now looked at him with wide eyes full of an anticipation she hadn't been aware of having as he told her embarrassed apparently at himself for revealing something _personal_. "I actually think your legs are.. _.quite charming_! They're alluring to me!" he exclaimed with a small look of awe on his face as she started to see that he wasn't lying. She found herself _flattered and surprised_ at the same time, but she also felt amused by something as she began getting closer, lowering herself to be near her legs. She gave a light laugh as she blushed, and had to take the attention off herself by teasing him some more.

"You _pervert!_ You have to be some kind of pervert to really be turned on by _spider legs_!" but she wasn't serious in the least, just trying to make him fluster, which he did. " _What?! No,_ it's not that it's a spider part-time" but she cut him off as she raised her top a little at him, her breasts peeking out again "What then? Do you really need to get laid _that badly?_ From how you've been treating me I _might just_ consider _obliging_ _you._ " And again he tried to speak "No, it's not that, I swear! It's beca-" but they both stopped as a bright light began shooting through the windows.

A voice called out over a microphone "Attention to the person inside! You are under arrest for assualting a film director earlier, and though the situation is difficult the law is the law! Come outside so that this can be settled peacefully!" Kurusu paled at the voice, _he knew that voice._ It was Smith, after waiting for do long to hear back from her about his possible host situation actually being put to use, it was ironic that she showed up to arrest him and most likely take away his right to be one. Beside him on the other side of the window Rachnera was narrowing her eyes, and as she saw Kimihito's face she began to think that _he planned this._

 _'How the hell did he call for them? When did he even have the chance-'_ but she was brought from her hurt thoughts as he began breathing hard, and talking to himself, obviously stressed. " _It's my fault, if I hadn't hit him that hard then I wouldn't be in this mess. I'm not gonna be able to host anyone anymore after waiting so long, and I'm possibly gonna get her caught too because I messed up..Dammit..what do I do"_ She tried to speak up to him, but his muttering was keeping her from being heard. "Hey..hey..Hey, shut up!"

He stopped when she finally got his attention. She asked him, a look of astonishment clear on her face. " _You_..you don't think that they're here for _Me?_ " She asks him, and to her shock he answered in complete seriousness and sincerity.

"No, _why would I?"_


	5. chapter 5

**Okay, really surprised by how popular that story has gotten in about 2 weeks. Thanks for all the support and reviews, I honestly live for them. Next chapter should be soon, since I'm getting into stride with this one as well as Wings of a Warrior. Sorry for Grammer errors, but my keyboard is a little glitchy. As usual drop a review. Let us begin.**

 _"No,_ _wh_ _y would I?"_

The words startled her, and for a few seconds Rachnera could only stare at Kimihito. Since they met He'd shown that he was just _that honest,_ that accepting of her. Even going so far as to compliment her _beauty_ with all sincerity, that she was genuinely shocked. _'Is he really that kind of a person?'_ She watched as he then began taking deep breaths to steady himself, and gave her a determined look.

"They're here for me because I assualted the director, and now it's time to pay the price. I'll go outside and give myself over, you should escape out the back. They'll be too caught up with me surrendering, you should be fine. I hope you find someplace better to live, and it was nice meeting you." He told her, standing up to make his way to the door. But before he reaches it, he turns to say two more words to her.

"Godspeed Rachnera."

For some odd reason she found herself blushing, but also having the desire to _laugh_. Finally she couldn't hold it anymore and let loose with her giggling fits growing into full blown hilarity. " _Pftt_ _haha! Ahahaha! "Godspeed" he says_ , oh aren't you so cute and noble!" Kurusu found himself staring at the girl who seemed to be finding the serious situation they were in to be a laughing matter. "W-what?! _Why are you laughing???"_ He asked her, and those outside were also listening in. They'd been ready to enter when they heard the loud laughter Rachnera was giving, and instead waited for things to settle before they made a move. Smith and the MON team were all perplexed by this turn of events, and Smith began to make her way over after telling her team to hold back.

Rachnera made her way over to Kurusu who was still confused about her behavior, and was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him with her head on top of his. "You know, I think _I've grown quite fond of you Kimihito._ " He was in slight awe as she leaned her head further on his, her torso almost level with his as she lowered herself to him. Getting his sense back together he tried talking to her "Hey Rachnera, why don't we go outside? I'm sure I can explain this all to Ms. Smith, she might just let it slide."

Tilting her head to the side in thought, Rachnera recalled the women Kurusu was talking about. She was the one who brought her to that family and she was reluctant to see her again, but the reassuring way he spoke to her made Rachnera consider seeing how it all went. In fact, _a plan_ for fixing her current situation began forming in her head. She smiled and nodded her head, which Kurusu took to be a good sign, though he wasn't at all aware of _why_ she agreed so easily when before she seemed intent on fleeing.

After _alot_ of explaining to Ms Smith about the whole ordeal, from Rachnera's first hosts to now, minus _a few lewd details being exlcuded_ , Kurusu and Rachnera awaited for Smith's response to all of it. Taking a deep breath she addressed the two of them with detectable shame in her tone "I'm terribly sorry for the commotion. As a coordinator of the Extra-Species exchange program please, allow me to apologize. For both the rejection from your host family as well as the care you recieved afterwards or lack there of-" but she found herself being interrupted.

"I'm not really looking for an _apology._ " Rachnera told her with a somewhat bored tone.

Smith looked confused for a moment before she elaborated "Yes it's true that I did tie up that sleaze of a director, and yes I did take _him_ with me. And it is nice of you to overlook that... _but_ I think we have a liiitle bit of a trust issue here. After all don't you think that all of this business would have happened if I hadn't been placed in that home in the first place?" Rachnera asked with a calculating expression to Kuroko, and Smith cautiously asked the arachne " _Trust,_ you say?".

"Yes, _trust._ I have nowhere to go now right?And if I stay in this program I would need to be staying in a home that has already been remolded with extraspecies in mind. Also it would need a host that was ready to house such a person like myself, perhaps not having any others under their roof. And above _all_ , it would need someone who harbored no ill feelings towards arachne or extraspecies in general. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who meets those requirements, _now would you Ms Smith?"_ And as the last sweet words escaped her mouth, it suddenly hit Smith right on the head like a brick.

Rachnera had asked for some general necessaties for any in the exchange program, _but_ she had hinted at _someone in particular_ as she stated the last two requests. She _knew now what the Arachne was playing at, it's probably why she sought out Kurusu._ The play she saw the girl make was actually beneficial the more Smith thought it through.

She would be under Kurusu's care where she seemed to be leaning heavily towards, _quite literally_ as Smith saw her wrapping her left arm around his head before resting her chin on top of it. She had been meaning to get back with Kurusu about his hosting situation but her job hadn't been exactly understanding when it overloaded her with work. It didn't help that she received such low pay in her opinion for the amount of responsibilities she bore.

 _That_ and the possibility of sweeping Rachnera's case under the carpet while Kurusu finally became a host appealed to her all the more. It took two things off her already massive workload, and it would work out quite nicely if the way Rachnera had been acting around the wanna be host was any indicator of how she thought of him. Deciding to play along as if she weren't fully aware of the Liminals plan, Smith spoke with professional swagger as she addressed the Arachnes seemingly innocent questions. "Ah I see, that's how it is. You need someone who _wants_ to host you, someone who doesn't have a charge under their care? And who already has a home remolded to accept such a student? My that really narrows it down..."

Smith saw the Arachnes eyes narrow a little as she tried to remain unaware of the plan that Kimihito was ignorant to but Smith seemed to have picked up on. Smith couldn't help but tease her with that last statement before deciding to oblige the Liminals request. After all she had no problems with it, she was actually _interested_ to see how it went. " _But I think I do know of one such place_. And I'm sure the host would be willing to take you in, and their home is already revamped to host someone like you. I'm sure it would be no problem, _wouldn't it Mr. Kurusu?"_

Said host's eyes widened for a moment as he had started to figure it out and he began to stammer "I-I.. _yes."_ His face got more confident as he told the both of them. "Yes I would be more than willing to host Ms Rachnera in my home if she desires. If that is her choice and alright with you Ms Smith, I'll gladly become her host." As the words left his mouth he felt Rachnera smile from the way her jaw upturned as it sat on his head. He knew she seemed to be very happy at accepting her into his home, and found himself internally excited that he was now a host to someone, much less someone who he seemed to know a little about. Though he would've accepted her without knowing about her previous situation beforehand due to the kind of person he was, he was more at ease knowing a part of her past, even if it was not too joyful of one being here in Japan.

Rachnera herself was very joyful at the turn of events, even if she had planted the worm and line out there for Smith to catch up on. She would now be living with Kurusu, and felt pleased at the fact that he seemed to _want_ to host her. It was definitely a first, not only for her but for fellow arachne as well. Her species was regarded with more fear and caution than most others who were softer on the eyes, their differences either cute it not as noticable to humans. It was part of the reason she had such a hard time liking humans from the start, but she was curious enough to want to see if maybe it wasn't all bad.

Though it hadn't been the best of starts, she knew that he wouldn't he anything like those other two hosts. He hadn't acted in fear of her appearance for having a spider lower half, though he _had_ backed away from the somewhat _lewd_ advances she hadn't been intending to make. But once she knew how he reacted to her body, she found herself _wanting_ to tease him for some odd reason. Maybe it's because he was the first to say he likes her lower half just as much as he did the top, it made her feel warm. As she happily nodded at the coordinator Rachnera found herself looking her new host full in the face.

He wasn't overly handome, and nor was he ugly in anyway. To her he seemed like a blank slate, but the ways his face changed, like when he asked about her story and felt sympathy for her, to nearly admitting he _wanted_ to have her in his home all showed her another side of him. A gentle and caring side, one that wouldn't give her any grief or trouble, probably even if she deserved it though she would most likely not asking to it.

"Well, since I'm now your host we should take your things and head home. I'll carry them if you want." He began to tell her but she replied in a somewhat sad voice. "Thank you for the offer, I'm flattered but I lost my things when I fled before. I'm afraid I don't have anything to bring, clothes or otherwise. Though I do know I can make myself some if I need to from my threads." He smiled and waved his hand at her "No problem, tomorrow we can go shopping, and you can find something you like. You should have something to call yours that you didn't have to make yourself. You deserve it for what you've been through. Don't worry I have to get a few things anyways."

She smiled softly at his generosity, and decided that she would focus her web weaving on making something _personal for him_ for her to wear. Mischevious thoughts began to run, but she simply nodded and replied "Thank you Kimihito, I would really like that. It's getting late, why don't we head to _our_ new home?" and held out a hand to him.

"I'd like that." He smiled at her and took it, and together the two walked to the home they now happily shared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, but glad** **to see the pleased reviews, and yes I too am excited to see where this goes on its own path. Keep in mind that while things are their own now, certain things will be seen in the background characters etc. as Easter eggs of sorts. Don't worry, this will only be Kimihito and Rachnera. After this one I may do some with Miia and Lala as separate stories. Sorry for any Grammer errors, my keyboard is a bit glitchy and my autocorrect isn't too great. As for formatting I'm not sure how else to write it, it's actually a major improvement than what my older stuff was before I corrected them. But as usual drop a review. Let us begin.**

While it had been a somewhat long night, Kurusu woke up feeling quite recharged from last night's ordeal. He smiled as he lay in his bed, replaying it all in his head. Now he was not only a host, but a happy one with a pretty extraspecies girl who seemed fond of him.

He lay there with his eyes closed as he waited for the alarm clock next to his bed to go off, and immediately shut it off when it did so 10 seconds later. He started to open his eyes a bit, it seemed to be darker than it usually was in his room at this time of day. He began to take in his surroundings, and noticed that his curtains seemed... _different_. Sitting up he noticed that they weren't the usual ones he always had, but instead looked to made out of _webs_.

 _'Did Rachnera do this? Maybe she's not a morning person_ , _but...why change_ _My curtains?'_ Kimihito thought confused, until he heard a swaying sound above him. He also saw that there seemed to be something silvery in the far corner of the room, and saw it leading upwards. He began to look to the ceiling, and almost jumped.

 _Rachnera was sleeping up there,_ above his head maybe a few meters from him with _one of her breasts hanging out._

 _'What the hell?! Why is she in my room? And why is she half naked?!'_ his mind panicked as he felt a trickle of blood starting from his nose.

Kurusu's thoughts were a jumble as he processed the woman _technically_ sleeping in his room. Last night when they'd gotten in he showed her around, and prepared a room for her just down the hall from his. She'd politely thanked and bid him goodnight as he began to feel exhausted from everything that took place an hour prior. He'd gone to his room, changed and went right to sleep without a second thought. He didn't even remember dreaming very much, but he thinks some of it might have featured the still sleeping Liminal girl above him.

As she lay there on one of the lines she placed strategically above his bed in case she'd fallen, he took in more of her features. They were even more serene and enchanting while she was asleep, how relaxed they looked since she didn't appear to be awake. Her six eyes were moving a bit under the eyelids, letting him know she was actively dreaming. About _what_ he didn't really have any idea, but the smile on her face told him that it was happy, whatever she saw in her mind.

Now the whole situation would've been fine if she hadn't shifted and unknowingly slipped another breast out from the loose fitting shirt she wore. ' _Lewdness aside, where did she even get that shirt from? Make it herself like she said she could?'_ Either way it didn't matter as Kurusu got up to give her some more time to sleep and hopefully compose herself when she finally woke up. Trying to be as silent as possible, he crept towards the door and felt something lightly tug on his shoulders.

 _'What the?'_ He thought before he found himself quickly bound like he had been yesterday. _'Not again, why now of all times? Whats with her and trapping things? Like me??'_ As he struggled as best he could without making a noise, Kurusu felt something tickle his left ear. Turning his head a little he jumped as Rachnera's face was right next to his. She sleepily asked him with a voice like warm honey "Mmm _going somewhere_ so early? Never thought you were an early bird."

He calmed himself down before replying with a light smile "Good morning, I didn't think you were one to sleep in. By the way, why did you sleep in _here_?" She smiled and told him "It felt warmer in here than my room, plus it had a higher ceiling." That puzzled him, all the rooms had the same temperature unless he adjusted one of the two dials the IEP installed when they renovated the place. But he hadn't changed either of them, so the whole house was pretty much the same. His ceiling was maybe a meter taller than hers, so he understood that part.

"Really?" He questioned her, not quite believing it but not making a big deal out of it either. She smiled at him with half lidded eyes and nodded her head. "Mhm. I saw how much light your old curtains were letting in, so I... _fixed them_." Kurusu almost raised an eyebrow at the way she said it and replied "So you prefer this room? I can always move to the other and give you this-"

"Who said anything about making you switch rooms? What kind of a person would I be if I forced my _very_ welcoming and kind host from his own room? I was actually thinking we might...sleep _together_ in here." She replied with a voice like sweet honey again even as a blush fought to make itself shown on _her face._ Kurusu gulped as he tried to respond, but found himself stuttering. "T-t _together_? I'm not s-so sure that's such a-"

All she did was watch him fluster like that with a small smile in her face, her eyes showing a happy view. "What? It's not like either of us are planning anything _perverted_ , now are we? _Not that I'd mind,_ considering it's just you and me in the house." She asked as she neared him, a pointed finger dragging across his jawline. She'd clearly been emphasizing the word to see how he'd react to it, and watched his face blush hard. Hell even _her face_ was a bit red from the flirt she'd thrown out there at him.

To her, it was so cute to see him trying to hold himself back from her advances. She knew he full well wanted to do something like that, from the way he tried to avert his eyes but failed, the warmth his cheeks were giving. But to her surprise he closed his eyes and took a few breathes before opening them again, seeming to have calmed down.

"As nice as that would be Rachnee, you know as well as I do that it's against the law. I wouldn't want to see you get deported because I couldn't keep myself together. Maybe when it's legal for both of us, I'll take you up on that offer. But right now, why don't we get something to eat?" He finished, hoping it would defuse the situation in a positive way, and was rewarded as she sighed but still held a small smile.

"That sounds great _Honey_ , and perhaps afterwards we can go for that shopping trip? I made these ones last night, but I don't have any colored silk. Limits my style, you see." She gestured to the loose fitting gray shirt she wore, and the pair of what appeared to be a skirt of sorts that covered her lower front. It too was a little _revealing_ , showing off her two front _"legs"_ which actually were pediphilips. Being a legs man didn't help either, especially when she had _so_ many. Kurusu turned his head from them and told her "Sure, after breakfast we can head out. But before we do that, can you please let me down?"

"Oh, right." she replied and slashed lightly at one of the lines nearest his arms. All at once the threads fell as if they weighed nothing, which was quite a contrast to him given how strong they felt when he was in them. "By the way, whats with tying me up? And are there any other lines I should be concerned about?" Kurusu asked as he rose from the floor where the webs deposited him, though lighter than the last time he escaped them back in the warehouse. She shook her head at the second inquiry, and almost hesitated when it came to telling the first.

"It's what I've always been good at, sort of runs in my species. It's also kind of turned into a pass time of mine, different weaving styles for different bodies. It's actually quite fun once you try it out, maybe I can show you a thing or two..." She trailed off, and the last words made Kurusu shiver involuntarily. He definitely did _not_ want to go into whatever she was imagining in her head, though it caught his curiosity. He quickly changed the subject while he could.

"Maybe some day, but do you like omelettes? Or do you have any special preferences?" He hastily asked, and was relieved when her face went into a thoughtful expresseion. Kurusu hopes he at least has _something_ to make for her, he'd be real embarrassed if he couldn't even provide breakfast for her as a host. Her reply came about 10 seconds later.

"I do tend to stick with meat, but eggs are pretty good with me. I'm not a huge veggie person, but I'll go for the occasional pasta or rice dish. Soups are good as well." He sighed in relief, luckily he had all of those things.

It seems that Mike's advice back when he first asked how to be a good host was paying off so far. Make sure you can accommodate, and _just be yourself._ From her warm demeanor towards him, she seemed to like him as a person. Maybe liking him a bit too much, but it wasn't exactly unwelcome. She was a nice person so far, beautiful as well, and needed a home. He had a larger home and was more than willing to host her, what was the downside?

"Well your in luck, I've got all the ingredients for what you prefer. Let's head to the kitchen and I'll start cooking, sound good?" He asked and received a light nod from her. As he stepped to leave the doorway she put an arm out in front of him.

"Hold on, almost forgot _that one_. There you go."

At first he hadn't seen anything, but as her fingers snapped together with a slight clang due to her gauntlet like hands, a double set of nearly invisible webs dropped to the floor. "Do I even want to know what _those_ were for, or what they would've done to me?" Kurusu asked and she laughed lightly as she shook her head.

"Probably not, thought it wouldn't seem so out of place _later_ perhaps." She hinted again to him, though she sighed at the end. She knew it probably wouldn't happen due to their situation, but that didn't mean she couldn't _tease_ him until such a time it was possible. Then _things would get real fun_ for her.

As they walked together through his rather large hallway, she smiled to herself as they entered the kitchen. A thought crossed her mind of a few _certain_ styles of clothing to search for when they head out, the _teasing lingerie kind._

' _This_ _is the wonderful start of something very interesting."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm back, hopefully this chapter comes up faster than the last. Certain delays, family troubles and my other stories all play a part in my update schedule. Glad to see the reviews coming in for this story, this ones almost on par with my first and most worked on story. I do seem to have more follows on this one, but more favorites on my other. Then again things change all the time, so hopefully all 3 of my stories will grow. New chapter in a few days, 5 at most. As usual drop a review. Let us begin.**

Breakfast was nice for the pair, Kurusu making a set of omelettes for him and Rachnera. She seemed to really enjoy his cooking, and as he finished the last bite _so did he_. As she finished swallowing a bite of egg, cheese, and ham, she decided to make small talk with her new host.

"So what made you interested in the program?" Kurusu chuckled lightly and she raised an eyebrow. "Actually I didnt join the program the _normal_ way, I guess."

"What do you mean?" She questioned him, her curiosity tempted. _'What other way is there?'._ And listened to what he told her with a small exasperated smirk on his face.

"My parents actually signed me up for the program when they were abroad, _well they still are._ Smith showed up and explained it all to me, asked me to sign papers to confirm I was willing. I thought it over and decided that it could be good for me to help others out, I do it enough all the time. So why not help someone out by being a host?

She told me the rules and that I could possibly have someone in a few days to a week, and soon after the renovation crew came and did their work. I was actually excited about being a host once I got some more reassurance from the head workman, Mike. I wasn't so sure at first, not because I didn't _want to host anyone_ , but because I was scared that I wouldn't _be good enough_ for someone."

Rachnera sat there a little bit puzzled but his last self proclomation. _'How could he not think he would be a good host?_ _He took me in after I **kidnapped** him, he would've been a kind enough person to whoever he would've been given. Hell he even reacted better than I expected to me sleeping in his room. He really is a good person, He was nice before he even took me in. To me, he's perfect.'_

"I actually wanted to be a host after all that, so I waited about a week for Smith to get back to me. I just started feeling lonely all by myself in a bigger house, though I admit I was feeling it a little before as well. _Then_ one night I was out getting groceries when I found something silvery on my front step.." At the last words Kurusu made it sound a bit sarcastic, and Rachnera couldn't help the smile that made itself shown. She knew _exactly_ where things went from there, and finished for him.

"Got knocked out, woke up in a warehouse a few blocks from here bound against your will. Trying so hard to escape but then again, you looked like you were _enjoying_ being tied up and _punished_." She teased and he laughed at that. "And we learned a little about each other over some... _unusual_ ways and became housemates. And here we are now, after a surprise wake up and brief bondage moment." He followed up with, raising an eyebrow as he pointed his eyes right at her.

She laughed "A _very brief_ bondage moment, too short for me to _really enjoy._ We'll have to make it _last longer_ _next time_." He rolled his eyes a little at that, but not in a scowling nature. More like a eccentric friend, though from the way she treats him, he can tell she thinks of him _more than a friend_.

The feeling wasn't unwelcome by any means, he just doesn't want to get her in trouble. If she gets deported and he gets arrested, he'll feel awful for not only taking away her chance to start over again, but the chance for him to get to know her better. She seemed to be an easy going person so far, but then again they just met last night under some different circumstances. And just like her regarding him, _he wanted to know more._ " _Sure_ , next time. But since we're pretty much finished, are you ready to go out?"

Rachnera nodded at him, and told him "Mhm, one moment, I'll just switch back out of these for my other clothes. These aren't exactly _public friendly_ , they're made for _private viewing pleasure."_ She teased mischeviously as she outlined her bust with one hand and watched him flush with heat. He averted his gaze as she lightly laughed at his reaction.

"I guess your right, but you'll have plenty to wear once we come home, I promise. And try not to go for something so tempting, remember what Smith said? She's _watching us_." he told her.

"Don't worry _Honey_ , I'll behave myself. I'll be back in a minute and then we can go out for our little _date_ , err _shopping_ date that is." Rachnera told him, putting her plate into the sink and waiting for his reaction.

"It's not a date! We're just going out and getting you some clothes, maybe a few other things!" He insisted and she laughed again as she replied "If we _were_ trying to become a couple, _that_ could be considered a date Honey. But I know full well it's not that way... _Yet_. Thank you for the food, I'll be right back." And with that she left Kurusu sitting there flustered, face and cheeks red from what she was implying.

Kurusu shook his head at her playful antics and stood up to put his dish in as well. As he began soaking them, he figured he might as well wash the two sets of silverware while he was at it. Being alone for a good chunk of his life made him quite independent when it came to cooking and cleaning, so today's mess was nothing unusual.

Barely 3 minutes pashed when he put the last dish in the drying rack and felt something trace his spine. He turned quickly to find himself nearly face to face with Rachnera, standing there in her outfit from before. Her face was smiling as she raised an eye to him, and asked. "Ready to go?" He nodded as he dried his hands on a small towel he kept near the sink, and went to grab his keys when he felt them drop from her hands into his own.

"Have sticky fingers?" He jested lightly, and she replied "Somewhat, then again that's not the only thing in this house that's sticky, now is it?" His eyes widened and he stuttered out "I have n-no idea what your talking about.." She rolled her eyes this time and merely said "Of course you don't, it's not like you work in a doujin shop or anything, _right_? _Then again_ you do have me here. But enough about that, let's go out on our little trip."

He was still silent, his face trying to convey that he was in no way associated with what she'd said, but he followed her out the door and turned to lock up. She was waiting for him a few feet away, knowing the law made it clear that extraspecies had to be with their hosts at all times outside the house. Rachnera didn't mind one bit, in fact she was going to take _advantage_ of that when they hit the clothing store. _After all, she had to try on whatever clothing she picked out._ And who better to give an opinion on what she looked good in aside from herself than her dear host? She was already imagining his red face when they set off down the street at a nice comfy pace.

For a few minutes they walked together in silence, though Rachnera looped an arm around his in a friendly fashion. Kurusu didn't seem to mind, though he did nearly jump when she made to intertwine their fingers as well. She gave him a scared look, afraid that she might've hurt him with her sharp fingers until he explained. "Sorry, just wasn't expecting you to do that. Don't worry, it's fine." She sighed quietly in relief before asking "Didn't hurt you did I? I know my fingers can be quite pointy..."

To her delight he shook his head and told her again "No really, your fine, I just wasn't expecting you to hold my hand. But if it makes you more comfortable...I'll take it." She smiled at his acceptance and nodded a bit as they both held each others hands with a soft grip. She was still afraid about possibly hurting him, but he seemed perfectly at ease holding her sharp hands. It made her relax a little more, and they continued on until they began to enter a more populated area.

Around them were some extraspecies of a few sorts, Lamias and Kobolds for the most part, though there was the occasional Harpy as well. They were walking with their host families and chatting, seeming to be happy. But they did make a small but noticable gap around Rachnera and Kurusu, possibly out of fear as Rachnera glumly began to think. ' _Its so hypocritical, even among other liminals I'm seen as an outsider. Not everyone can be so cute or furry, so why look at me any different? I'm not human either, does that mean I'm not welcome to them as well?'_

Beside her Kurusu saw her more sulky expression and slowed down in their walking. He leaned his head over to her and said low " _Don't mind them, their just as nervous of being seen as different as you are. Doesn't matter if your not like them, your fine just the way you are. We're all different, some in just more interesting ways, like you are to me._ "

All six of Rachnera's ruby red eyes widened at his words as she glanced to him, and saw that he had that same face like when he'd offered to give himself over to provide her the chance to escape. The sight almost made her shed a tear as a few emotions swelled within her. They mostly consisted of thankful and caring ones, with the more saddened ones slowly evaporating the more she looked at his face. She pulled him a little closer and whispered to him " _Thank you_."

He smiled at herand nodded as they went further on, though she was still disheartened by the space between her and her host to those around them. But Rachnera persevered through it, his reassuring words repeating themselves in her mind as they began to look at a few shops. They passed by a few food places that offered dishes for extraspecies, and Kurusu suggested that they try one out after shopping. Rachnera agreed, not wanting to make her host do any more for her than he's already done today. As they continued walking Rachnera finally found the place she's been itching to visit and make _good use of_ , though not in the usual sense. Smiling she told her angel of a host "Looks like there's a clothing store for extraspecies. C'mon, let's go in."

He smiled at her change in mood, completely unaware to what he was about to experience as he followed her inside.

Kurusu's eyes widened as he took notice of some of the _styles_ of clothing. _'Oh crap.'_ he thought.

 _'Oh YES'_ she thinks and pulls his arm.


	8. chapter 8

**Okay I'm back, yes I know I've been sort of hyping up the clothing chapter lol, and here it is. As usual leave a review, tell me your thoughts. Let us begin**.

Rachnera dragged her seemingly frozen host further into the clothing store, which seemed to carry mostly _girls_ under clothing as well as normal shirts and such, though obviously modified. He tried not to stare at anything as Rachnera was talking with a store attendant about whether they had anything for her species, which gratefully they did. "Of course, we just got a new shipment in a few days ago and haven't had anyone in with your...body type in yet. So, You get first pick out of everything we have."

" _Perfect!"_ Rachnera nearly sang as she smiled and politely thanked the store girl and held a hand out for Kurusu to take. He did so after taking a few breathes to compose himself from having a massive nosebleed as he saw where she was leading him. It seemed that they indeed did have a large selection of all sorts of clothing, from shirts to leggings, to even a few _friskier_ items as Rachnera began edging towards, making it seem completely unintentional. Kurusu wasn't fooled, and found himself a little amused at the innocent smile she was giving him as she browsed through a few things.

So far she'd found a good number of comfy as well as stylish shirts, some coverings for her pediphilips, and even some swimwear though he didn't figure she was a fan or even a swimmer for that matter. But hey if it's what she wanted he'd go along with it, he did want her to have some things to call her own, maybe one day they'd go to a beach or something. It just didn't mean he had to look t her when she nearly slipped out partway of her shirt to show what it might look like on her.

Thankfully she instead chose to ask the saleslady where their dressing rooms were, and followed her while holding a few things she wanted to try on. As he watched her enter the dressing room he turned around to give her privacy when he felt a hand tug on his shoulder. He turned around in shock as she stood there waiting with the curtain open, inviting him in. "U-uh I think it's a better idea if I stayed out here, you should have you priva-" he tried stammering, but she cut him off with a warm mischevious smile.

In a voice like rich, rich velvet she placed a finger at his lips before getting face to face with him. "C'mon honey it's nothing _naughty._ Your just helping decide what looks best on me, where's the harm in that? After all, some of it's for _you_ too..."

Before he could reply with the _biggest_ harm in that of getting caught by someone, she pulled him in fast and slid the curtains shut behind him and herself. She watched with amusement as he insisted on turning around when she started to swap on clothes. As she purposely put on one of the _sexier_ bras, a simple triangle shaped one that was a color puple matching her arms and markings, she turned to face him and said.

"I'm covered now, you can turn around and tell me what you think, _Honey._ " Kurusu has a small shiver run through his body everytime she said her little nickname for him, and took a deep breath as he prepared himself for whatever he was about to see. He turned and saw the small but full bra she was sorting, triangular and a matching purple to her bodies colors. It actually clashed quite nicely, and he felt his blood begin riding to his face as a nipple threatened to peek out.

 _'Everytime! Why is it everytime I look at her in an outfit her breasts fight to be seen by me?! It's not bad but why does it happen whenever I'm looking at her? Is she planning it somehow?!'_ He thought to himself as he tried to focus on some other part of it, but found himself getting worse as he saw how soft and smooth her skin looked to him. That and the matching skirt like lower half she also wore revealed her legs in a _very_ charming way as they shuffled to give a better view. He turned quickly before she could see his face giving a good tickle of blood from his nose, but she still could _feel_ the heat coming off of him.

"It...matches you quite nicely, it looks very beautiful on you!" Kurusu tried not to yell out, but his voice have a little crack as he tried to keep calm. Quietly as he could Rachnera got closer to him and once again put her head on top of his from behind, and wrapped her arms around his upper body as she lowered herself a bit. He nearly jumped at the close contact, but relaxed when he heard a warm him that sounded pleased coming from her. " _Hmm_ _you think so?_ I'm happy for that, I'm glad you like it. There night be a few others I can try on, can you tell me if you like then too?"

He failed to get a straight answer out as he stuttered "I-i, if-f thats what you what you _really want_...I'm not sur-" And her voice murmered in his ear in a sweet pleading voice _"Pleeease?_ I promise, none of them are _naughty_ _Pretty please Honey?_ A few more and then we can leave the store, I just want your thoughts on these." He felt that shiver again, being so close to her as she murmured it right next to his ear, and she too felt it run through him as she said the affectionate name she gave him.

She _loved_ the way it made him shiver, and she too shuddered at the thought of making him feel such a way. It was intoxicating, being able to do that to him, all because of how much she relished in calling him that. _The feeling that he was hers_ , maybe not right now because of that dammed law, but someday. Legal or not, she _will_ be with him one way or another. It was mutual, that much she can tell and would be anxiously awaiting the day it was possible. _That day would be special,_ just as special as meeting him last night and seeing what kind of a person his is to her.

She felt him nod slowly at her words, and had a rush of happy go through her as she ran a finger tightly down the side of his face before letting him go. She went back over to her side to change once more, this time debating over the pure white piece with frill on it, or the aquamarine one that had a more rounded shape. She looked thoughtfully at both of them, before she finally settled on the white piece. As she switched out the purple for the white, she couldn't help but give a peek over her should at her host.

He seemed to be giving her full privacy, and found herself blushing at the fact that he was that composed for her. She knew most other guys would probably sneak a peek as she was changing, but he hadn't _out_ _of_ _sheer respect for her_. It flattered her to no end and while she was grateful, she actually _wanted_ to be seen in this state by him. _'Such a gentleman, but when we get home I'm going to make myself a little something just for him as a reward for being so polite.'_ She finished and again asked him to give her a look, which he did and turned with more calm this time, at least having a sense of what to expect.

It didn't help at all, he found himself nearly fainting from blood loss as she turned to show off her figure and bust, lightly tracing her hip as she did so. He rushed to get out of the room while hastily telling her "It's just as good as the last, honestly you don't even need me in here! You know exactly what to look-" But before he could get all the way past the curtain he found himself being dragged back, and heard the velvet again in his left ear this time.

"Aww leaving sooo soon? You haven't even seen my final outfit yet, I think that you'll _really enjoy it._.." she spoke low into his ear, and here could hear the tease and seduction in her voice. He tried everything in his willpower to resist, but found himself melting at her voice. He took a deep breath before he tried to get past her, but found one of her arms blocking him. She raised an eye at his behavior, not expecting him to try so hard to not give in. She went to get closer, a thin line being stretched in her hands to keep him in place, when he tried pleading with her, using that same voice like when they walked here.

" _Rachnera please_ , we can't. I know you want to so much, but I don't want to get you in trouble. Can you at least let me out so I can compose myself? If someone walks in on this, you know they'll report us. I don't want to see you get deported or go to jail. Please at least just keep it in till we get home? Then you can tie me up all you want, just don't go _too far,_ okay?"

His tone and eyes told her that he was extremely sincere in what he was trying to ask of her, and she found herself saddened a bit that he has to ask and negotiate with her like this. _'Like last time, I'm going too far with him. Why, I know it won't bring us nothing but trouble, so why can't I just wait? He's so perfect, but...I can't do this to him.'_ Sighing she stepped to the side, her face looking downcresten as she looked away from him at the other clothes she'd picked out.

"I'm sorry, I know it's a little much for you, again I'm sorry. I'll let you out, and we can leave after I put my things back on." She told him in a slightly dejected voice, though she tried not to make him feel bad. After all it was she who was pushing so hard, trying to tempt him, making him do this. _'That damn law, why can't they just change things already._..'

Kurusu saw the look on her face, though she was trying her best not to let it reach his eyes. He got his determination up again, and walked over to her and took her face in his, though she tried to avoid looking at him till he spoke softly.

"Rachnera, I'm sorry for having to do this to you. I don't want you to feel bad, and nor do I want you to feel that I don't like you in that way. I want you to know that _I do,_ but we have to be careful. They're watching everyone, us included. When it's possible, I _promise_ to return how you feel for me fo me alright? Is that enough for you for right now?" Her eyes looked at him, and like out on the sidewalk she wanted to cry. He wanted to cry because of the kindness he gives her, she tries for a watery smile and nods.

"I... _yes_. That's plenty for me Honey, I just wanted you to know what I felt, _feel_. I'll try to control myself, but I can't promise to keep in everything. After all, your too interesting for me. _Thank_ _you_ _again_." With a kind smile he gives Rachnera a hug and exits the room as she slowly closes it being him. He barely steps a few feet away from the room when a familiar voice comes from his side.

"Well well _Honey_ , what brings you out here? I'm sure your _upholding_ the law, right?"

 _' **Smith** , oh shit!'_


	9. chapter 9

**Okay here we go, hope the cliffhanger wasn't too bad, hit the word limit. And I do apologize for grammer errors in advance, my auto-correct is completely disabled and I can't get it back on, I've tried everything. As usual drop a review, tell me what you think. Let us begin.**

"Smith! W-what are you doing here?"

Kurusu asked as he now faced the sunglasses wearing government agent leaning against the next dressing room, a smirk on her face saw her eyebrows were raised at him. Of course they would be, he'd just come out of the dressing room where Rachnera was finishing up. Smith probably thought sonething _lewd_ had been going in there, and while the situation had felt like it, it hadn't been. He took a breath to compose himself, he'd respected the law. And he'd made sure to remind Rachnee to do the same, even if he didn't want to. They were in no trouble.

"Hmm I asked first, _Honey_. I take it from the sounds of protest you were giving off that she was trying in different styles of clothing for you to see?" She asked smirking, knowing full well what had been going on. _However_ that didn't mean she couldn't tease and make him sweat till Rachnera came out. Smith wanted to see what the host would say in his defense, even if he wasn't in the wrong. He seemed to know he was safe as well, but there was still a caution hidden there in his voice when he spoke to her.

"Yes Rachnera needed clothes, so I told her last night that we could go shopping for some things for her to wear. I felt bad that she had nothing, even if she could make them herself. She, _ahem_ , brought me in there to tell her what I thought of her picks, and I waited till she was covered to look at her. She knows the law as well as I do." Confidence seemed to radiate a bit off of him, even if he still had a hint of fear about the agent. _'How did she even know we were here?'_ he thought to himself as he stared at Smith's mildly impressed look.

"Well it seems I made the right choice making you a host, much less placing her in your home. You wanted her to have personal belongings barely ten minutes after taking her in, that's rare among those in the program. You felt bad for her, but do you possibly care about her in _another way_ , Mr. Kurusu?" She asked, still a bit impressed at his firm explanation before. But she was curious about his views of the woman who seemed very affectionate of him.

Smith was used to this sort of thing, _especially_ regarding hosts who had _Lamias_ or Harpies, but she had never seen an arachne being so... _happy_ around a human. More or less they tended to go back to their homelands because they faced silent or sometimes _vocal_ rejection sadly based on their lower halfs. Most didn't even bother trying the program after the first rejection, but there were still a hopeful few.

It saddened Smith to know it happened to the species they brought over, and though it happened to all in one incident or another, some species had it worse. Even Lamias faced it as well because of their snake bodies, but they were a very happy and quite _p_ _rovacative_ people, which leveled the playing field. It usually ended up on a happy note for them after a while, but for certain races like Arachne, _it just never seemed to happen._

The incident from last night and Rachnee's behavior afterwards was actually very surprising, she's never seen such a mutual bond of friendship or possibly something more between two people so quickly. But it was welcome in her book any day, positive relationships between species were something she fought for, and still would even if she weren't an agent for the program. It actually brought a feeling of brief happiness to her mind, maybe if things were this nice between Kurusu and Rachnera, it could get better in the future for other Arachne as well.

Turning her attention back to the man in front of her, she was still awaiting an answer from him when Rachnera stepped out from the dressing room, carrying a few things in her hand. She seemed quite at ease, if a little crestfallen from how she seemed last night. Perhaps she had tried to get closer to her host but been reminded by him about the law. That too was an annoying thing about the program still being in the first stages of development, the sometimes vague boundries and blurred definitions to certain rules, such as harming the species in both sides.

But she still had to enforce it because it _was_ the law, even if she knew with these two there would most likely be no harm or ill will behind such a relationship. If anything _it would go the other way,_ the more positive side of things. But there _were_ a few loopholes she could place out there, much like Rachnera had when she pushed for Kurusu to feel her host without saying so. It would at least keep them happy with each other, the last thing she wanted or needed was for this to go sour and end. All she had to do was place the bait, and see if they picked up on it.

"Hello Rachnera, you seem to be quite happy. Enjoying your shopping trip?" Smith asked and saw the girl beginning to smirk before trading it for a more reserved face.

She looked over at her host and a small smile did make itself shown on her face. In an innocent but neutral voice the liminal told the agent.

"Why yes, thank you for asking. Honey offered to take me shopping last night, and we decided to leave after we had breakfast. He was just...helping me decide on a few things, and I've been more than grateful for his opinion." What she failed to hide with her voice was visible to the agent, _a reddening of the cheeks._

 _'Seems like you want more than his thoughts if that light blush is a sign. Time for some hints.'_ Smith thought as she lightly smiled to the pair, nodding her head in approval. "Very nice, I'm glad to hear about it. I take it your also taking your part in following the guidelines of the program, especially some of the more _fine print?_ After all _violent_ encounters or _sexual_ relations are reprimanded, _but_ there isn't any harm if one were to engage in a positive relationship with the other. Then it wouldn't matter, after all this program _is to build better relations."_

 _'Pick up on it.'_ Smith thought but there was no change visible on the girls face, she seemed to have heard it but not acknlowdged it. _'She really didn't take it? Maybe I'll have to be more subtle on this one.'_ Clearing her throat she more work less continued on the same note while keeping her professional facade up.

"So unless you and _Honey_ here were taking part in lewd activities, I would have no reason to be so cautious about whether you two understood and followed the rules. I _wouldn't have to keep a close eye on you two._ " And again Smith awaited for the arachnes face to change, give some indication of understanding that information. But still there was nothing, which made Smith disappointed though she wasn't going to show it. She had to keep up her professional attitude, as much as she wanted to chide the girl before her and even Kurusu as well.

What Smith _didn't know_ , was that Rachnera had picked up _exactly_ what the agent had hinted at. She was doing a great job at playing dumb in this little game, and wanted to play more with Smith. She wanted Smith to verbally say what she was implying with such words, because it would give Rachnera ammo and proof that if something in the future were to happen, it could be traced back to the coordinator.

She was also giddy internally with glee, sure it wasn't how far she wanted to go with her wonderful host, but it was better than having nothing. The fact that he did tell her in a subtle way that he _did_ have feelings for her made her very happy, as well as his promise to return them once it was possible. She would keep it secret for now, but when they returned home Rachnera would tell Kurusu what she was willing to do in order to be with him as legally as possible. If he had picked up on it just know, it might even be better. She hoped that he was that perceptive, after all he hadn't given her a reason to think otherwise. But if not it wouldn't be a problem.

"Well I am glad to hear that Ms Smith, and I assure you that neither Honey or I will _break the law_ by commiting such acts. This I can promise until things in the program get better, _then_ we can have fun." Rachnera told the agent, who seemed to have heard the emphasis on "break the law". Smith nodded her head and looked to the pile of clothing she'd chosen to get, and raised an eyebrow as she saw a few pairs of beach wear. Smith knew arachne _don't swim_ , so this might be for something more.

"I never figured you for a swimmer Rachnee-san, but there's a first for everything." Smith smirked as she pointed her gaze at the bathing suit peeking out, but Rachnera gave no sign of panic, nor did she feel it. In fact she seemed _amused_ for some reason, probably something lewd flashing across her mind the longer the agent watched. She even held the purple one up and displayed it to her, and Kurusu blushed as he quickly recalled his reaction to seeing _that one._

"Oh you mean _these_? Well I thought that maybe one day Honey and I could visit the beach, even if I'm not a swimmer. It would be nice for us to get out, I couldn't resist picking a few in case." Rachnera told Smith smugly, and the woman wanted to laugh at the tone and Kimihito's red cheeks. She easily replied back with another question, though it had some seriousness in it.

"And naturally you had, was it _Honey?_ here tell you what he thinks? My my what a pervert you are Kurusu." Rachnera laughed lightly at that as Soon set her gaze to her host, and said "pervert" got annoyed at that. He quickly fired back to set the record straight. "Hey! I didn't turn around till she was fully dressed! And I wasn't even wanting to be in there because I respect her that much! It was _her_ insistence that I went in, nothing lewd happened!"

Smith smirked at the flustered man, and decided that she's had her fun for now. After all Rachnera took the bait, so things would hopefully be more mellow next time she saw them. ' _But then again_..' Speaking up Smith began to ease the pair. "Alright alright, I know your not that kind of person so far Kurusu. You wouldn't have attacked that director otherwise, and while I think we've discussed everything that was _necassary_ , there is another pressing issue at hand."

Rachnera and Kurusu raised their eyebrows in unison, wondering what this matter could be that was this important issue was.

"I'm _very_ hungry, how about we all go to lunch?"


	10. chapter 10

**Okay I'm back! Glad to see reviews for last chapter. I tried to go a little more in depth with Smith and her views on the pair. It'll help shape the future and how close these two will grow and become. Really surprised at how many follows and favorites this stories gotten, actually goes past my first two entirely. As usual drop a review. Let us begin.**

Kurusu and Rachnera finished up their shopping at the clothing store, and Smith accompanied them to one of the restaurants the pair had seen on their way there. While walking the tension was easing considerably between the pair and the agent as they began talking about how Rachnera was doing so far in his house, which was positive. Smith was internally glad for the girl, although she did raise a eyebrow when Rachnera mentioned _sleeping in his room._

As she began to ask _just what_ that meant she and Krurusu both started reassuring the agent that nothing happened. He told her that she _had_ indeed been sleeping in the same room as him, but _above_ him on a few of her webs. Rachnera blew it off by saying she had just wanted a warmer bigger room, and that it was really nothing.

They'd still been given a chidding look from Smith but otherwise she let it go, after all it was _technically_ fine.

There was no harm in that, though the agent highly doubted Rachnera's reasonings about it being warmer. _'Warmer? Yeah riiiight. I bet she just wanted to get a reaction out of him when he woke up. Then again I guess **he** does make her feel warm, in that aspect. As long as there's no fooling around, they're fine with me.'_

Finally after a good 7 minutes of walking and chatting, the trio finally settled in on a restaurant. Though the place was clearly designed to accompany extraspecies of many sorts, Rachnera still got a few silent stares from liminal and humans alike. Smith saw the girls face grow a bit gloomy but maintain some optimisim after she looked to Kimihito and quietly said " _Thank_ _you_." Smith was confused, she didn't even hear him say a word, but then she saw as the trio looked for a table near the back, _that the pair were holding hands._

That alone was enough to give her hopes for better relations for not only Arachne but Rachnera in particular would be given the proper care she deserved. _'Poor girl. Why the hell do they always stare at Arachne? I mean Tio doesn't even get this many stares for her size and she towers over Rachnera. Are people really that afraid of them? They don't even do anything compared to most species, lamia's are known for kidnapping men for their village orgies. Harpys are scatterbrained and are damn near lolicons._

 _Monoeyes can get annoyed or emotionally crushed if there's no eye contact between them that isn't staring in shock. But sometimes even receiving the eye contact would make them nervous or shy, Manako was evidence of that. Kobolds like Polt are so damn energetic it's a miracle they don't run their hosts to death from exhaustion. So why are they giving looks at **Rachnera** like she's dangerous?'_ Smith thought in disapproval as she saw some of those around them trying to avoid looking at the girl, and also saw that they had found a decent enough area to eat.

Smith took her seat opposite Kurusu's as she sat near Rachnera and opened her menu up. Like the sign said out front, Smith saw a variety of different dishes made specifically for extraspecies. But she did notice there were a few that weren't on the list. Slimes were an obvious because they consumed whatever they want, but she was a bit disappointed to not see many Arachne dishes at all. Subtly looking over to the one she sat next to, Smith wasn't surprised to see a bit of a sour expression on the girls face. All three kept continuing to look at the menus before a waiter finally came by in about 3 minutes. As Smith and Kimihito ordered what they chose, Rachnera seemed to settle on pasta dish consisting of chicken, beef and pork all covered in a rich tomato sauce.

Smith wanted to say something in private to either the manager or someone in the staff about the menu selections, but she wouldn't make a scene with the two of them here. It would only cause embarrassment, and if there was one thing Rachnee San would need less of right now, it would definitely be that. Smith made a note to talk later with the manager once they finished eating. She would leave Kurusu and Rachnera to go home with her new clothes, and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that things could get better if they did just that.

Either Kurusu would be trying to comfort the spider woman and reassuring her, the spider woman would probably try to distract herself by playing with her _Honey._ Or it could even turn out to be both stemming from the other, because that's just what the pair seemed like to her. _'If anyone could reassure her, it's him. Kurusu seems like a decent enough guy for her looks wise, but with that heart of his she'll get what she needs._ ' Smith smiled faintly to herself as Kurusu and Rachnee were talking about something else on their own, but they hadn't forgotten about Smith being there.

A few minutes later their food came out and was given to the three hungry patrons, much to their eager delights. As Smith and Kurusu began to dig in Kurusu noticed that Rachnera was looking at her plate with something like disappointment, and he asked her "Are you okay? The food wrong? I'll have them send it back and-" but she also quietly cut across his concern.

"No, it's.. _it's_ _fine._ I'm just...disappointed that I couldn't even find anything good that's for _my_ species. I'm eating a _Lamia_ dish and though it looks delicious, it's just the principle behind it, I guess. But it's fine Honey, thank you for noticing." She told him low, not trying to let Smith hear it for fear of making a scene of some sort.

She was glad that the agent seemed to be unaware of the exchange as Smith began to eat away at her steak, and Rachnera began to eat her in dish as well. As she took the first bite she noticed it was actually better than she thought. _'They might not have stuff for my kind, but this tastes pretty damn nice. Definitely will have this again if we come here again. Maybe next time they'll have something for Me.'_

What the Arachne didn't know was Smith heard and saw the whole thing from behind the safety of her glasses. She found herself pitying the girl before her, and was glad that Kimihito offered to send the dish back when he saw she wasn't initially happy with it. It was that kind of good heartedness that the liminal girl needed most, as did so many others of her species. Granted all the species that took part in the program faced difficulties but like she had said before, Arachne seem to face it the worst. Smith felt that she made the right decision putting them together under the same roof. She would be taken care of.

For a few minutes it was complete silence, the only sounds coming from those around the three. At least until Kurusu's concern for his charges happiness at her dish if resort got the better of him. "Enjoying your lunch Rachnee San?" Kimihito asked politely as he saw her dish was nearly finished, and she gave a satisfied nod at his question. Wiping her mouth with a napkin she replied with a pleasant tone. "Yes Honey, thank you. It's quite good, though I'm sure you would be better at sauce making. Theirs seems a little...watered down. Would you mind making something like this something this week?"

Hearing the small compliment in her tone Kurusu warmly told the girl "Of course. If you like sauce that much, I'm sure I could whip something up maybe tomorrow for lunch or dinner. I do have a few ideas for tonight's entrees though." Rachnera raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in curiosity at the last words though. Even Smith who was pretending to be oblivious was curious as to what he had in mind. After all he's only had her for a night so far, did he really research what Arachne prefer to eat?

"Oh really? Do tell Honey, you've peaked my interest.." Rachnera urged him lightly, but with a hint of something else in her tone that Smith easily picked up on. But to their surprise he shook his head a little closing his eyes, and told her "Nope, it's a surprise. You'll just have to wait till later, but I promise you'll like it." Pouting a little the Arachne sighed in resignation but gave no resistance, which surprised Smith. But from what she knew of the girl Smith knew Kurusu would be finding himself tied up later when they returned. Her suspicions were confirmed with something the liminal muttered low to herself in private.

" _Fiiine_. But I'm gonna make sure you get your punishment later, and this time I'm not cutting _that line_. I hope whatever you have in mind is yummy, or else I'm not letting you down for a few hours."

Though she had said it low to herself, Kurusu had heard every bit of it and found himself blushing hard. The playful but dangerous words had sent a bit of jump through his system, and he was doing his best to not shudder visibly at them. He tried to quietly calm himself to not let it be seen by the other two women, but much to his horror Smith leaned her head forward. She pulled down her sunglasses to smirk at him with her own two eyes, and he found himself getting more chills as he held the government agents gaze.

Much to his relief their waiter arrived with the check and while Smith offered to pay for it all Kurusu insisted he pay. While she let it slide _visibly_ that he payed, she did manage to get word to the cashier to let her pay for it all. Smith pocketed the money and would instead fund it to him through the compensation the program does for it's hosts. After all the program did pick up the bill when it came to food and renovation costs, so while his act was noble Kurusu had no need to pay for all three of them. But still the thought itself was nice, and as she watched the two prepare to leave, Smith found herself more reassured that she'd made the right decision yesterday.

As they departed Smith was glad to see the pair holding hands as they walked, Kurusu taking the clothing bag in his other. The agent stayed behind and watched the two walk away towards his house as if it were out of some movie, before clearing her head. Smith reentered the restaurant and went to the cashier, asking for a manager. After all as a coordinater for the Interspecies Exchange program, it _was her job_ to ensure that places be on par with meeting the needs of extraspecies who now lives in Japan. _All species._


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay glad you guys and gals enjoyed last chapter, sorry if some of it felt a little repetitive but that's just what my take on Smith will be for this story. _Anyway_ now heading back to just Kimihito and Rachnera heading home after last chapter. Been thinking it through, and I'm going to be writing an OC ****and Lala one, though I'm also tempted to write it as a Kimihito and Lala one instead. I'll let you guys decide when or if I do a poll in future chapters. It won't be for awhile, maybe within a month or so when I finally have it up since I'm maintaining 3 different stories. Well now that _that's_ out if the way, as usual drop a review. Let us begin.**

Kurusu and Rachnera had a nice stroll home as they held each others hands. He'd felt that it was a bit necassary and that the simple act helped her stay positive through anything they might face. It had helped when they first started walking, and it also helped when she was stared at in the restaurant by the other paetrons. He decided that he would do it more often, and he couldn't deny that he also found the gesture soothing to him as well, partially because it was _her_ hand. The fact that they were both mutually engaging in it brought a smile to his face as they neared his block. As they strolled closer to his walkway Rachnera once again tried to coax an answer from him.

"So what _are_ you making? I'm still very curious Honey." But once again he gave a small shake of the head as he denied her request. "Nope. Like I said before it's a surprise. I just hope you like it." She rolled her eyes a little as his perseverance, but found herself planning a good punishment if it wasn't good, though she was sure it would be. And even if it was good or bad, he'd still be getting that _special_ "punishment" from her. After all it wasn't going to hurt either of them, or cause them any troubles. If anything it was going to be a fun. Especially after those little teases Smith had been throwing out there, Rachnera was already picturing things in her head that would definitely make Honey squirm in pleasure and get tomato red in the face.

" _Fiiine_. Though I guess this is your way of teasing _Me_ now is it? Trying to get me back Honey?" She quirked while raising an eyebrow at him and he chuckled at that. Of all the things she could've said back, _that was what she thought he was doing?_ Rachnera smiled too as she thought more about it and they both found themselves laughing at it. He finally responded "No I'm not teasing you. That seems to be _your_ area of expertise from what you've been doing to me."

"Oh, you mean like _this_?" She asked as she turned to the side and tugged on her shirt at the front. Kurusu caught a glance of her side boob, feeling himself get red in the face as she laughed again and covered up. "Aw don't worry Honey, it's all in good fun. After all you _did_ hear what Smith said, right?" She asked with a strange tone, and he found himself looking back at her. There was something in her eyes that just screamed mischief and.. _Happy?_ Deciding to stay neutral till he could figure it out more he tilted his head and probed further.

"Of course I was listening, I was right next to you both. Or was there something I missed that _you want to remind me of?"_ She tilted her head in turn and lightly crossed her arms, both of them holding her elbows in a relaxed manner. Her face grew soft and her eyes were focused on him with warmth in them, and she gave him a small smile. She seemed to be waiting for him to pick up on something, but he was currently stumped as to what. _'She looks like she wants me to remember something Smith said, but what? She only talked about how she was doing in my house, rules about the Interspecies relations portion of the program, and telling us she wouldn't have to keep an eye on-'_

His eyes widened slightly, but wide enough for Rachnera to see it with all six of hers. _'Smith said she wouldn't have to keep a close eye on us if we didn't do anything sexual, but she did say the biggest purpose of this whole program was to build better relations between species...even **relationships**. Does...does Smith **Want** us to get together? Is that her way of giving us permission?'_ His thoughts began to grow rampant and cheerful as he pictured being able to be fully open to Rachnera, even if it didn't include the level of openess she had been expressing before. Those kind of acts would come much later in the future once things were better, but the rest could happen now if he chose to indulge them.

'So _it's possible for me to be with her, even if it doesn't include **that** yet. But that's no big deal for me, Rachnee is a nice person. She shouldn't feel obligated or something to do those things for me, but if that's what she **wants** then it's a whole other matter. But hey I want to get to know her better, so I'm gonna try to ease into it. I want to know that we're in the same page before I accidentally hurt her. I don't want to do that to her, she's having a hard enough time as it is.' _Kurusu thought as he recalled the events of the day, and also her mood since setting out this morning.

' _She_ _wasnt very cheerful till we went into the store, and even afterwards I had to hold her hand to reassure her. Poor girl, she shouldn't be looked at any differently, especially from other Liminals. Rachnee is just like any other girl, even if she's got unique things about her...like her legs! **Ooohhhhh the legs..** wait snap back to reality Kurusu! Rachnee's waiting for an answer! She needs this, and I'm gonna give it to her.'_ He thought determined, and went to talk to her when she gave a hum as she was still watching him. She seemed to be far ahead of him, so she spoke first.

"So finally remembering everything Honey? Or do you need me to ah, _jog_ your memory? You know what I was talking about now, don't you?" Rachnera asked as she slowly edged herself closer, but Kurusu wasn't moving from where he stood. He seemed to eminated a small feeling of confidence the more she took in his demeanor, and the hope of him finally getting it skyrocketed. As she began to look at him with slightly wider eyes, Kurusu finally got up the courage to speak "Yes..I do know what you were talking about. But before I go any further, I've seen how you are Rachnee-san and..is that how you truly feel for me? Even from the little time we've known each other?"

Rachnera tilted her head and smiled as she nodded, and by then she was standing right in front of him looking down. She lowered her frame by using her legs to match his height level, so now they were eye to eye. She put a hand on his face gently, as to not scratch or hurt him. No she _definitely wouldn't want that_ , not to her Honey. She lightly traced the side of his face along his cheek to his jawline. The act went on for another 30 seconds, and neither said a word as she did the odd but relieving act. Neither wanted to stop the moment, even as Kurusu stood there with a little bit of shock at the gentleness in which she did it. Sure she had been scared of hurting him before, but this level of control or whatwhatever was guiding her hand was _different_.

A different sensation that he found himself liking, _her kind of different._ Her uniqueness. Quietly she told him what she thought.

"Yes Honey, even before we fully meet I felt something...tug at me when I saw your fave in that paper. That and hearing what you did for that Harpy without a second thought. Someone helping our a person in need, especially a extraspecies aren't too common now a days. People aren't very nice anymore, and if they are they're usually just hypocrites putting on a show to stay in the good side of the law. _But you..._ _you were different._ " Kurusu stood there silent in front of her, and her eyes seemed to be looking at something else on his face instead of his eyes.

"When I finally met you face to face I was surprised that you didn't seem afraid, didn't get scared just by looking at me. And I was grateful for the way you respected me without _even knowing me,_ like when it came to my shirt coming up. You didn't want to come off as a pervert even though I made sure you were enjoying it. I know you out up one heck of a struggle to keep yourself together, and I liked that you seemed to making that effort for me once you told me afterwards about my breasts coming out. You even said you found my likes very nice, and I don't think _any arachne_ _has ever been told that_. To think I'm the first is very flattering."

Kurusu smiled at that while looking a little embarresed, he didn't mean to be so bold about his attractive she was when he first saw her. He was actually leaning into her hand lightly tracing his face when she stopped, but her hand stayed. He also saw that her eyes were now on him. "You were willing to give yourself over to MON when they caught up with me, when they weren't even there for you. I'm glad it didn't have to come to that, because I saw how genuine you were in wanting me to escape and be free. I liked that you would do that for me, even if I didn't really deserve it. And then you offered me a home, when I was at my low point. _Thank you Honey."_

At the last few words Kurusu leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, much to her surprise. Her eyes widened in shock, and then in in happy as she smiled on his shoulder. She put her arms around him as well and felt a tickle near her ear. She heard his voice unwavering tell her "No, thank _you_ Rachnee. You don't have to thank more for any of that. Any decent person should do that for a girl in need. For you it just happened to be me, and I'm glad for that. That you feel that way because of me."

She nearly shed a tear at his kind words yet again, and asked him the question that's been eating at her since the restaurant. "So does this mean that we can be together?" He's silent but pulls back to look at her, a smile on his face. She's anxious as she fears him still not being comfortable because of that damn law, but he surprises her.

"Of course we can. You heard Smith, as long as we keep it clean, she doesn't _have_ to watch us too close. But that doesn't mean we can't have some um... _fun_ " At the last word she smirks a bit and jests back. "Oh what's this? You want to have some fun for once?" He laughs at that and managed to not roll his eyes as he still smiled at her. "Never said that I didn't, just couldn't because of the rules. But maybe we can bend the rules in certain areas sometime."

"I like the way you think Honey" She chuckled as she hugs him.


	12. chapter 12

**Yeah!! They're officially together even if they can't go and get lewd! Don't worry things will change in the future regarding that, after all _this is Monster Musume._ Kinda comes as a given for his series lol. Very thankful for all the support, the constant reviews, and overall just the fact that you all seem to enjoy this story as much as I like writing it. Sorry about the long delay, just got caught up in writing for my other two stories which are picking up in pace, and therefore updates as well. But like I've said in my other two stories I won't leave a story unfinished. _Ever_. It's one of my peeves for good writing to go strong and then stop and possibly never continue. But I still like the story and always will there for if it ever does update. As for my poll for LalaxOc or LalaxKurusu I'll decide after 4 more chapters, so tell me which you all would prefer but LalaxKurusu is in the lead so far by 1. Also I won't have any of the other girls get between the couple, but I'll have them make small appearances like I did Papi in chapter 2. Other than that it's strictly Kurusu and Rachnera. Maybe in other stories I'll give the other Mon Musume girls that I like some stories of their own. Well I think that I've rambled on long enough, as usual drop a review. Let us begin.**

Rachnera sat in the living room practicing her weaving and thread formats, as Kurusu made his mystery meal that he had mentioned during the end of their shopping trip. As painfully curious as she was about just what he was making, she wasn't going to spy on him or whatever he was cooking up. After all _it was a surprise_ , and she would most likely love it either way.

But she was still very curious.

Sighing to herself in small frustration Rachnera began to weave a small but revealing shirt in private. Ever since this morning she'd been thinking of a few ideas about what she could tease him with, and from their experience at the clothing store, he seemed to be very respectful of her chest area. She decided on maybe making a Lacy bra of some sort, but knowing about him being a legs man also made her want to create a set of leggings or stockings.

Both ideas were possible no matter which she picked, she knew he would get flushed at seeing either. There were endless possibilities either way, and it would only get better with time. So Rachnera made the next best decision. She chose to make _both._

Rachnee hummed and began her work with a smile growing on her face as she already began picturing his reactions when he saw _these._ They were going to be _priceless_ , and she was glad that only she would be doing it. That he would get all flustered over her doing such a thing to him, and she loved that she could make him feel that way. She looked at the start of one of the leggings with half lidded eyes as she thought of a style Kurusu might like. Maybe she should look to her newly bought clothes for some inspiration, but she knows that she's more than capable of making her own style.

Inside from the lewd minded planner Kurusu was hard at work trying to make a decent enough dish for Rachnee and himself for dinner. After all the idea he had before of a meat dish with noodles or rice needed to be extra special in light of their admission of them having feelings for each other. The pressure was beginning to drive him to possibly make another dish entirely, but he already had so many things going that it was too late to back out now. But that didn't mean he couldn't _spice_ things up or bend them a little bit.

After all they were both tweaking the law by being with each other to the near fullest, aside from the more lewd things she probably was thinking of one day being able to do with him. Then again so was he, but he had a lid on it simmering for now in the back corner of his mind. She had hers front and center on high boil, and that meant he needed to keep an eye on it for the future. But right now he had to focus on the food cooking before him.

Initially Kurusu had been thinking of making a meat with noodles dish, but he was also tempted to surprise Rachnee with a sauce like she'd requested in the restaurant when he asked how her food was. But the dilemma with that was that he might look lazy if he just cops out with that, and makes it seem like he didn't have any ideas about Arachne dishes for her. What should he do?

The meat is fine, cooking on a low flame in the back while he sprinkles some basic seasonings on top while browning it in the pan. It could really be used for either dish or any other that he decides to make, but the crucial ingredients would need to be used when he finally came to a conclusion as for what to make.

Kurusu sighed and put his hands on the back of his head, trying to think of what would be best. _Sauce or Noodles?_ Different style of sauce or style of dish completely? What would she like? He tries going over what he'd asked Rachnee this morning regarding her food preferences, but they didn't seem to help him any better.

He starting to really worry about what to make, he didn't want to screw it up. He said that he had a few ideas before, but right now they weren't making things easier to decide!

 _'Calm yourself down Kurusu. This is Rachnee here, she's already shown she likes your cooking. It can't be that hard to make something nice for her. She'll like it either way, just like how she likes you. You can do this.'_ Kurusu told himself to steady his nerves, and found himself breathing more steady as he looked over his ingredients. He took in just how much meat he has, and how much would be needed for what each dish called for.

An idea came to mind, mirroring the same one that went through the mind of the woman he's cooking and worrying for right now. Though in his case he's unaware of such a thought process going on in the other room, it's still the same simple principle.

' _Why_ _not make both?'_

A half hour later Rachnera finished her final pair of leggings, one for each set of hers. She proudly looked over her work, admiring the simply but elegant style they all bore, and made sure to compare a set to her bra that she also made after the first 3 sets of stockings. It too was not overly ruffled or designed but still very appealing to the eyes.

' _Soon enough_ _Kurusu's eyes'._ She thought smugly as she pictured just how wide they were gonna be and decided she would display her new additions later. Maybe she would do it just before bed to tease him even in his dreams. She was getting up to put them away when she heard the man who would be the viewer calm out from the kitchen.

"Rachnera, dinners ready. Are you still hungry or should I save it for later?" She responded back smoothly, to not let her host know anything was being hidden until it was too late. "Coming Honey!" She put them away in the dresser in the room Kurusu had given her last night, but doing so also brought a question to her mind.

' _So_ _am I still "sleeping" in here? Or am I just going to repeat what I did last night? Is it too fast to actually sleep in the same room again since we've become open with each other?_ ' She would have to ask him discreetly during dinner, which she also could smell coming down the hall.

' _Ooo that smells good. I wonder what he made?'_ Rachnee asked herself as she entered the kitchen quietly, but her luck was rotten as he was already bringing dishes over to the table. He saw her and gave a smile, which meant she couldn't scare him like she wanted to, but she let it go. After all she wouldn't want to spill the food which smelled so yummy and looked it as well.

"I just have to grab the silverware, have a seat. I'll be right over. What would you like to drink?" He asked her as he walked past back into the kitchen, gesturing to the table. She replied "Water would be fine Honey, thank you." and made her way over, brushing her arm against him lightly as she passed by him, a smirk on her face.

He gave a small jump but it was almost unnoticable unless seen dead on. She held in a light chuckle as she sat at the table, seeing the two different but equally appetizing dishes. _'Mhm these look really great.'_ She thought as her host returned.

One was a noodle dish with a hearty white sauce that had the scent of Garlic and cream in it, while the other was a rice dish with something different in it. Was it terriyaki perhaps? She could see both dishes had chicken in them, and already knew she was going to at least try both of them. If the rest of his cooking was as great as his omelettes were, she knew she would like either dish. The only thing that puzzled her was _why_ there were two different kinds.

Kurusu joined her while sitting across from her a moment later, placing a fork next to her dish. It was quickly followed by a glass of water on the other side of the plate, and he gestured to the two large dishes in the center of the table. She decide to voice her pondering to him with a soft tone, not wanting to sound rude. "Two dishes Honey? How come?"

Kurusu lightly rubbed the back of his heck and looked nervous for some reason as he explained to her "Eh I... I couldn't decide which you would've prefered, so I wanted to see which you would like before I accidentaly make one you don't and leave you with nothing to eat for an even longer time. So I settled on both to know what you like. So which uh, would you like to have?"

She looked at both dishes and then towards him with a surprised look that faded into warmth, knowing it wouldn't matter what she picked. He put that kindhearted thinking of his into making not one but _two_ seperate dinners just to make sure _she_ has something to eat that she would enjoy. Most likely not even counting himself, hell he probably was thinking of eating whichever one she didn't like, after confirming she didn't want it for whatever reason.

He was _waiting for her to make the first move._ He wanted to treat her special. And that alone was enough to make her lean forward and smile at him, his face growing more angsty but falling into blank surprise as she warmly told him with a voice like her nickname for him. "Thank you Kurusu, I'll have whatever _you_ want Honey. After all this isn't just a meal for me. _It's for us."_

He smiled at her words and began serving her a bit from both dishes he made, and put some on his own plate. The newly joined couple ate their dinner together, enjoying not only the deliciousness of his cooking, but also the feelings of happy they eminatted for each other as they dined into the night.


	13. chapter 13

**I'm back! Glad to see you guys liked the last chapter, hope I didn't drag it out too long over the whole building up to the dinner with it be less than 4 or 5 paragraphs long.** **Sorry** **for the delay** **but the last chapter as well as this one were some of the hardest to write since them first waking up together. But I'm glad to hear that you all liked it. Hopefully you will enjoy this one. But remember, no hanky panky ( _yet)_. Plus I'm not too sure if I could even write a lemon, I've never tried. This story is about the closest I've tried with what she did to him in the warehouse but I'll think about giving it a try in the far future. Also LalaxKimihito in the lead by 3 with OcxLala with 1! 3 more chapters and we'll have our results! As usual drop a review. Let us begin.**

"So I've been meaning to ask you something for a while honey..." Rachnera started and Kurusu turned his attention from the dishes he was cleaning up to her. "Sure, ask away." He said without a second thought, and she smiled at the openness of his words.

They'd had a wonderful night so far over dinner, idle and pleasant conversation, and generally happy emotions felt by both of them from each other. Rachnera had loved both dishes though she leaned more towards the white cream sauce with garlic while he preferred the terriyaki chicken entree that he had as a backup. Rachnera seemed careful in wording her question to him.

"I know that this might seem a bit soon, but would it be out of the question for us to ah..sleep together?" His eyes widened for a moment as he went to say they couldn't before he got what she _actually_ meant. Before he could blurt out his first reaction, he took a quick breath and swallowed as he replied. "You mean like this morning?"

She nodded at him and he had a thoughtful expression on his face as he processed it.

 _'She's right, normally it would seem a bit soon but it's not like there's any harm in it. I've never really done this kind if thing before, so this is still a bit new to me. And from the way she's reacting to how I treat her the situation might be mutual once more between us. And after all she doesn't sleep in an actual bed, so her body isn't going to "accidentaly" do something in her sleep that'll get us in trouble.'_ He started off slowly to explain his answer and the logic behind it, as well as to not get her hopes up or drag them down in any way. He's just gonna tell her the truth like she deserves. But he had a kind expression on his face because he was certain she would like the answer to her question.

"I don't see why not Rachnee. Besides you don't really sleep in a bed but more of a hammock of sorts. Plus you also said you preferred my room because it has the higher ceiling, so sure. We can sleep in the same room again." Her face lit up a bit in happiness and _excitement?_ She smiled and bowed her head a bit "Thank you Honey. I'm glad that you would be accepting of that this early. I was afraid that it might've been too soo-" But before she finished he lightly stopped her by taking one of her hands in his own.

"Rachnera don't be ridiculous. I'm telling you it's fine, so don't worry. We're together now remember? Plus it's not like we're doing anything _illegal_ right?" She smirked and replied "Nope, just bending the rules a bit." He chuckled as he continued washing the few dishes to prepare tonight dinner as well as their own plates. Rachnera had been white willing to help him clear up, bringing over the plates as he put away the food, hell she even wiped down the table with some sort of smirk on her face.

That had been the first small warning bell in his head, but he'd payed it no attention when he'd gotten started on cleaning. Less than 3 minutes later he died off his hands and noticed that Rachnee was no longer in the kitchen with him. _'Hm odd. Its a little late, but nothing like how it was last night. Who knows, maybe she's just tired. Guess I'll find out soon enough.'_ Kurusu mused to himself as he flicked the lights off and walked down his hallway towards the bedroom.

Kurusu was about to enter when he remembers that she too would be sleeping in there, and halted on opening the door. She might've been getting dressed for nighttime, so he lightly knocked on the door and called into her. "Hey Rachnee, are you getting changed or anything? Didn't want to intrude on you switching clothes." Her reply was smooth but something in it sounded off to him.

"I'm dressed Honey, don't worry. Thank you for the consideration. You can come in at anytime."

Kurusu failed to pick up the hint of excitement in her voice, and he entered the room after waiting another 10 seconds. As he walked in the door closed begind him without him doing so, and he turned to face the area above it. Rachnera hung there on a few of her webs, but what really stopped him was what she was wearing with a half lidded smirk on her face. Her arms were crossed in her usual teasing manner of gripping her elbows, and he knew exactly what she was working on all that time before dinner. Words failed him as she innocently asked " _Something wrong honey?"_

Wrong was both the understatement and a term or perspective for the situation, but also the opposite of what he thought. _'I know we said we could try bending the rules but this!!'_ He thought frantically as he found himself in awe of what Rachnera wore. He could feel blood rushing to his nose as well as another place as he looked longer at her beautiful form.

Rachnee was wearing what looked like a set of leggings on each of her long legs as well as both of her pediphilips. They had a soft vibe to them that almost looked transparent, but he also took note of the bra she also wore. It too looked like she made it herself, after all he hasn't seen _this one_ while she tried on clothes today. _She made this for him._ Not that it wasn't flattering, by he just frankly wasn't expecting it. It's what stopped him from making a coherent response to her _seemingly innocent_ question, and she seemed to notice that.

"Do you like what you see Honey? After all I made this to thank you for your kindess today..." She told him warmly and Kurusu tried to stutter out a response.

"F-for _Me?_ It's lovely but you didn't have to, I was just-" He started but she started to slowly crawl down from the wall towards him, her smirk becoming a soft smile as she looked to him. In an instant they were now face to face and Rachnera was leaning _very close_ to him, but it's not like he wasn't enjoying the view. In the small bedside lamplight her face was very serene, very peaceful, and very beautiful. Her six eyes were all half-lidded as they bore into his in a reassuring manner, and he started to feel a but more calm as she began to speak.

She placed a one of her pointy fingers on his lips to silence him. " _Shhh_ , I know why you were doing it honey. Its just the kind of person you are, and I like that _alot_ about you. But what makes it even more special is that your the _only one_ to do that for me, and probably my kind in general. So I wanted to repay you in my own way..."

She dragged her other hand alog his cheek but this time he took her hand in his hesitantly and started "Rachnera you know we can't-" but the girl had a victorious expression on her face and laughed. "I know, I know. But hey Smith said anything _sexual_ , and I'm not trying to do anything dirty, _as much as I would like to._ I promised, remember?" His eyebrows rose in confusion and disbelief and questioned "Then what-" and suddenly they were both rising above the floor to her webs.

She had discreetly been surrounding him in her lines as she talked with him, and now her hard work was in effect. He found that the thicker of her lines did indeed form a hammock of sorts that would support the both of them easily, and she seemed to know that. Below him about 4 meters from the floor he could see the light was dimmer than it was up here. Up here there was just the moonlight from window, and the curtains she made before were now open to allow it inside to shine.

She laid him down gently and cut his bonds and he lay there not knowing what to do. He was free, but then again he didn't think she would wrap him up against his will _too much, (_ _because he did give her permission in the dressing room.)_ He waited for her to continue as she placed herself with her torso onto of him, but her spider half was laying lazily on the rest of the hammock. She placed her head on his chest with both of her hands resting below her chin, and she still had that soft smile on her face as she resumed where they'd left off.

"Now where were we..ah yes. Smith said no sex and I agreed to that with you. I can wait till the day it's legal for the two of us. But smitg also said the whole purpose of this program was to _build better_ _relations_ between species right? She didn't say we couldn't _cuddle with each_ _other_ , so... _would you like to? With Me?"_ She spoke the last words with a clear shade of red-cheeked embarrassment on her face, though she tried her hardest to hide it by playfully dragging a finger across his stomach. But being the perceptive person he was he saw through the whole misdirection anyways, and it brought some amusement to his mind as he thought about what she said.

 _'She's right, Smith DID say that quite pointedly. Almost as if she wanted us to grow closer...which would've happened even without her intervention earlier. I like Rachnee very much, and I know that she likes me too. The two of us would've just been more discreet about it, but since she pretty much suggested it.._. _why not?'_ Kurusu leaned forward and smiled at her, and her eyes lit up with anticipated joy. This time _he_ put a hand on her face and she got closer, now they were right on top of each other. He sat up and she mimics him, though she had a bit height because of her anatomy. She just naturally sat higher than he did, but he didn't seem bothered at all.

She was quite close to him now, and still wearing those _very_ teasing pieces of clothing, and if they didn't have trust in each other, it would've seemed like too much. But they know the law, and know what their limits are regarding what they can do because of them.

 _But that doesn't mean they can't push them._

"Of course I would like to. Your right, it is about building better relations. So why don't we build _ours_?" She smiled big for him and the pair wrapped their arms around each other, layed back and closed their eyes. Without opening any hers she told him "I would love to, _Honey."_


	14. chapter 14

**Happy to see your all loving the story even more.** **Sorry for the delay but I've been writing _alot_ of chapters for my other two stories as well as a one shot I've been tinkering with.** **On another note I've been** **thinking of a Miss Kobayashi story if y'all are interested, let me know in the reviews or whenever in Pm. As usual drop a review. Let us begin.**

About a week had passed since the couple's first harmless "cuddling" session, and now the pair found themselves even more at ease around each other. Since that night the two did it again and were becoming more relaxed as they knew they could trust the other not to go past the limits Smith had put on them.

However they made sure to use what loopholes that they did have to their advantage, which made them happy as they could get close without making the other uncomfortable. They were easily able to refer to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend for all intents and purposes, even if they held back somewhat because of the program.

They figured that since Smith had pretty much wanted them to get closer, they would use their new names the next time she showed up, if she did. After all Smith did have a lazy bone ( _or more likely lazy_ _skeleton_ ) about her that damn near threatened her work, so it was only a small thing in their heads. Speaking of Smith, they hadn't heard much from the government agent, though they had seen her on Tv a few times leading the MON team against violaters on both sides of the law and bringing them to justice.

Kurusu was surprised Smith hadn't called to check up on either of them or even worse make a house visit, but it's not like he had much to fear if she did. He and Rachnera were more than fine with obeying the laws, because they were able to express themselves to each other openly. The worst he would get was her raiding his food and coffee along with some teasing, but then again that last part he got plenty of from Rachnee.

'Like _every night this week before bed. I'm gonna die from bloodloss if it gets worse, or should he really be saying better since he's enjoying it?'_ He thinks before shaking his head at the trivial musings. _'Well either way, back to cleaning.'_ he decides as he continues on with his morning.

Right now the two of them were just tiddying up a bit around the house, just light cleaning since he usually kept the place quite clean to begin with. She was also still settling in and adjusting a few things of hers, like putting away her new clothes he'd gotten her from the other day but she did choose to help as well.

This was one of the few things that both made Rachnera warm _and_ frustrated, that kindness that he gives to _Her_. She was more than grateful for it, but at some small moments she didn't think she deserved just how much he gave her. Regards of her own issues with being in public, she doesn't want to push him away with her always staying back when he offered for the two to go shopping together.

She didn't want to make him uncomfortable, because she knew he wouldn't say a thing being the kind of person he is. Not out of fear, but because he cares and respects her that much that he would sacrifice his own comfort over _her_ problems. He shouldn't have to deal with them, but he would do it anyways.

Kurusu had been very understanding of her situation, even when she didn't feel it was right at the moment he still made her feel it was all okay. After that she's volunteered to help him with a few things, denying his insistance of having it under control in order to take her mind from it . But inside he appreciated the gesture, he knew she probably didn't enjoy housework but would still do it if it meant getting along easier with him.

But it wasn't like he would think of her less if she _didn't_ help him, he's had to do it by himself for more than half his life. Plus he _is the_ host, it's his job to take care of things like that. But it did give them more time for small talk as they did menial tasks, wiping some counters and occasionally glassmade things like the windows or coffee mugs. For reason though Rachnee had an odd look when she looked at the mugs, or acted more reserved when he offered her coffee. It was a little odd but he didn't question her on it. It could be that she just wasn't a fan of the stuff, maybe Smith might know something about it. Could be an Arachne species thing as well.

During this time together they'd gotten to know each other more, but he'd still had to take care of priorities, like his job and shopping for the two of them. Sometimes he'd do it by himself on the way back from work, but others he invited her to come with him to not leave her lonely. Only once out of the 4 times he's offered had she actually taken it, the only other time was their very first shopping trip together the morning after they first met. Though he knew that she would be fine like she insisted, he still felt a pang of sadness that she chose to stay at home.

He knew that a big part of it must be the feeling of being avoided, _even_ _by_ _other_ _liminals_. He'd tried hesitantly to talk about it with her, but upon her gloomy reaction of trying to avoid the issue altogether, he decided to let her face it at her own pace. He doesn't want to make her uncomfortable, but nor does he want to ignore what could be a serious thing to her. He _wants_ to comfort her, but he's afraid she wouldn't take kindly to his probing.

 _'I can't just do nothing, but what do I even say to make her want to discuss it? It's hard enough even mentioning it, and if I try to speak about it openly I might push her away. I don't want to hurt her inside, I want to help. What should I do?'_ He thinks to himself as he continues his cleaning with a slower pace, his mind overdoing itself.

He sighed and stopped wiping the table he was currently next to, and his wonderful girlfriend noticed his change in behaviour. She slowly made her way over, wiping her hands off on a dry towel after cleaning the windows. She came closer, her 6 red eyes holding concern in them as she asked her lovely host and boyfriend.

"Something wrong Honey? You look a bit down. Or are you just a bit tired?"

He debated internally for a moment about whether to actually bring up what he was thinking of, or to just play it off as nothing. But as he looked at her concerned face he knew he shouldn't keep it from her. But he _will_ try to be subtle about it, after all it mainly is about his concerns for her.

"Well it's nothing too big for mind, but there's a thing or two just floating through my mind. What about you Rachnee? Is everything alright with you, or something you want to talk about?" He asked her with a subtle attempt at casualness, which she detected but didn't make it apparent that she did. She took one of his hands in hers and pulled him into a hug, then she whispered her own reply into his ear. "I'm fine, but I know there's something you want to talk about Honey. You can ask or tell me whatever it is, it's alright. We're together in this, right?"

She feels his hold on her tighten a bit before letting itself ease up as he pulls back to look at her. "I just don't want to accidently say something that'll push you away, I just want to help you Rachnee. And if your willing, then...I think we can both talk about it. But I wanted to make sure I could ask you firs-" she puts a finger to his mouth amd starts to think she knows what this is about.

"Is it because I don't like going out? That I prefer to stay inside? Just tell me please, I don't want to make you feel cautious about asking me things like that."

Rachnee sees his eyes widen and knew that she'd struck gold. He slowly nodded and she gave a sigh of resignation. She knows it would have come up eventually, about why she avoids going out in public despite her somewhat brash exterior. And it looks like that times finally come, and she gestures with her head towards the couch. "I knew this was going to come up at some point, but it's fine to ask Kurusu. You do deserve an explanation. I've just been...avoiding it because I didn't want my problems becoming you-"

But he interrupts her "Rachnee, _your_ problems are _my_ problems. I'm here to listen to you, just like I'd know you'd listen to me. These past 2 minutes just proved it, so please don't feel like it's a burden or anything, because _your not._ So you can tell me anything that's bothering you, alright?" Her eyes widened a bit before she looked to the cushions away from his gaze. _'His kindness is heavenly. I'm so damn lucky to have him.'_ She did nod at his questioning, and she began to confess her problem.

"It's a bit...complicated Kurusu. Part of me was already a home body, but I do enjoy going out every now and then. It's just since coming to Japan I haven't exactly had a very warm or even _polite_ experience aside from meeting you. And our shopping trip the other day...it just didn't help. The only thing that really kept me from leaving and heading back here was you standing by my side. Those words helped me alot, even if you say it's what any decent person would do.

But that's the thing, _there really aren't any left._ There's just those who dislike us, or hide their disgust with false smiles like hypocrites. That's why I'm very grateful for meeting you, because you _aren't_ like them. For some reason you _actually_ are as kind as you act, and it helps me adjust to living here without wanting to just go back to my homeland. And for that I'm thankful for you Honey."

Kurusu can see this is a little hard for her to talk about, but he's rather touch that she thinks of him that way for how he treats her. It really brings to light just how different their lives are from almost a week ago before they first met. He was lonely and wanting to help someone, and she was in need of sympathy by someone who'd want her. It was almost like it was part of something grander, but he wasn't some poet or philosepher.

"Hey, I want you to know that I'll stand by your side in public no matter what if it helps you. If you like staying at home then that's completely fine, I was just concerned. Since we talked about it, sometime in the future would you like to go out, to um, the beach? You could try your swimwear, even if you don't swim?" He tentively offered her, and she thought about it, the nice air, and being able to tease him. She smiled and nodded at him "I think I'd like that very much honey, as long as you promise to stay by my side."

He smiled as well and pulling her into a hug told her "Of course Rachnee."


	15. chapter 15

**Okay I'm back! Sorry for the slow update this time, but I've had to write a few new chapters for my other stories. Glad to see you guys enjoyed last chapter, and the poll is still open. Beach chapter will happen soon, possibly next update. 1 more chapter and the decision will be made for the next MonMusu story I'll do. Also** **my first Tokyo Ghoul story "One rung up the food chain"** **has been published, so if your into that, have a look. To** **Random regarding my Miss Kobayashi story, it will be a OC guy with Lucoa one, but the rest of the cast does make appearances from time to time like how I'll do the other girls in future stories here. Sorry if it feels short, but next chapter will be longer and more fun content wise, I promise! Well as usual drop a review. Let us begin.**

Kurusu and Rachnee were about to have a nice lunch after a peaceful day of relaxation and cuddling when the doorbell rang. Rachnera offered to get it but Kurusu said he would since he was already up getting drinks. "I'll see who it is, you can start without me. Be right back." He said to Rachnera, and though he'd told her to go on ahead, she didn't touch her sandwich. She liked it when they both ate together, a minute or two of waiting wouldn't bother her.

But her sandwich _does look great._ She still didn't take a bite though.

' _Wonder_ _who was at the door. Hmm?'_ She thinks when she hears it close and _two_ sets of footsteps returning. Looking over to the hallway she spots her Honey along with Agent Smith. _'Figured she would show up at some point, but why when we're about to eat?'_ Rachnera lightly pouted to herself. If she knew anything about the government woman is that she would also be wanting a sandwich as well, and kurusu being the kind person he is would make her one.

"Well well seems like I'm intruding on lunch. How are things going for you Rachnera?" Smith asked as she took a set near her. Kimihito was in the kitchen making a sandwich like she'd predicted even though she hadn't heard Smith ask. _'That kindness is almost too much at times, but I love that about him_.' she thought and replied to the agents question with a sweet tone to it, even if it wasn't overbearingly noticable. "Hmm things are going great between myself and Honey here. May I ask what brings you today?"

 _'Especially during lunch.'_ she adds to her question in her mind. Smith smiles and tilts her sunglasses forward to gaze at the girl, and detecting nothing hidden in the 3 pairs of ruby red, answers."Well in all honesty I was simply passing by this area, but to anyone else I'm doing my job as a coordinator. You seem happier than when all three of us saw each other last. Anything _interesting_ happen since then?" Smith asked and Rachnee looked over to Kurusu with an amused expression. He too heard the words and locked eyes with her before chuckling lightly as he finished Smith's sandwich.

Kurusu started talking as he carried it over and set it in front of the dark haired woman who raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well in a manner of speaking, I guess you could say that. And before you ask, _no_ we haven't broken the law in any way." he finishes before the agent can ask, and she merely smirked at that. Rachnera followed up his words with some snark of her own. "In fact we're obeying it so easily, we might even become role models for others in the program. After all it's about building better relations right?" voice dripping with sarcasm.

Smith herself gave a chuckle at the antics and shook her head lightly at the two. She could practically _touch_ the feelings they radiated for each other. It seems like her hopes were paying off, and to be honest it made her happy. She started to smile, not like her usual professional or teasing way, but an actual happy smile. Things were getting better between these two, and she knows that she had a hand in making it that way. She told the happy pair "Well I'm glad to hear that, it seems you two have gotten closer, am I wrong?"

Both of them nodded their heads while exchanging a knowing glance and Smith felt lighter about the whole situation. Granted she knew they had limits, but if they were to work around them and still be this happy, then the agent could say she's done a great job. She decided to probe on, curious not only for her report but her own personal interest in the pair. "Well c'mon, do tell. I'm all ears here." The pair both raised their eyebrows at her and Kurusu asked her "Shouldn't that be a little, I don't know, confidential or something?"

Smith sat back and gave another smirk as she replied with no hesitation in her voice. "It's for _research_ purposes." Rachnera rolled all six of whether eyes and huffed " _Suuuure_ it is. Or do you really not have anything better to do than spy on Honey and I? _Like_ _your_ _job, for instance?_ "

Smith gave a good laugh at that and fired back at her with ease "In case your forgetting, this _is_ my job, or at least part of it anyways." Smith eyes then took a somewhat playful but _dangerous_ glintas she continued now at both of them. "Besides you two have nothing to hide, _right_? What was it you said, about being " _role_ _models?_ " Can't be ones if you don't share what makes you two so ah... _successful_ , can we? _So like I said, let's talk."_ Smith finished, her eye having some intimidating shine to it, and for once the pair actually felt scared by the agent.

Rachnera and Kurusu's thought were quite similar. _'Well I guess she's not taking no for an answer.'_ He gestured to Rachnee with his head aimed at Smith "Would you like me to go first or..? She shook her head. "Allow me."

He nodded at her before giving a look of resignation. The three of them began to eat their lunch, but Rachnera started talking to Smith between bites. "Well since our shopping trip Honey and I have gotten to know each other better, our likes, dislikes those kind of things." She took a sip of her drink before continuing.

"But what made it easier was that we were able to be more... _open_ with each other about how we feel. Part of that is thanks to you Smith, but the rest we leaned to get through together. It really has a lot to do with the kind of person Honey is..." She trailed off blushing, and said person gave her a nice smile when Smith asks. "And tell me, _from your own experiences,_ what kind of a person he is?"

Kurusu answered instead with full honesty, and Rachnera tried to keep a very content if somewhat smug smile off her face, but failed. "I just...treated her like any decent person should. That's what the whole point of the program, to make things better by making things more normal between our species. So I gave Rachnera what she needed, like u would anyone else. I listened and answered her questions, I helped her face any difficulties she had while adjusting. Basically, I treated her how _she_ wanted, like everyone else. With kindness, respect, and understanding."

Smith lowered her glasses a little to look at him better, saying "Go on _Honey_. There has to be more, so do tell." Kimihito gave a warm sigh before continuing. "But it did go a little farther after awhile I'll admit, with us um...admitting our emotions to one another. But Rachnee's just a normal girl, well... _she's more than that to me."_ He finishes with a smile on his face and held a hand out on the table to the Arachne, and much to Smith's delight, the girl took it firmly in her own gauntleted one.

Smith nearly squealed in success right there at the warmth in both their faces, but of course she has to be professional. She did take a bite of her sandwich to cover up the smug look on her face, and took a sip of that oh so delicious coffee Kurusu had given her. "Well I'm more than happy to say this will be going down in my report about you two. However I haven't seen either of you two outside of the house since your little shopping trip. Care to explain?".

"Wait...you've been _spying_ on us? Didn't you say you _weren't_ going to be watching us very close?" Kurusu questioned an eyebrow raising as Rachnera folded her arms, waiting for an answer as well. Smith merely waved her hand as if to dismiss the accusation. "And I did, however I still have an obligation as coordinator to keep an eye on host families. I have not made a house call till today, but I have been peeking in on you two from time to time. I've only seen him leave the house a few times. Now again, why is that?"

Rachnera and Kurusu exchanged a nervous look for a moment, but they both firmly nodded to each other before facing Smith, who had her eyebrows raised. "You better not be doing-" but Kurusu stopped her before she could finish.

"No! No, no it's not _that_ , it's...well you remember how things were in the restaurant, right?" Smith paused before nodding. She knew _exactly how things were, Rachnera had been singled out because of her appearance._ "Well that was the biggest reason for her and I staying here at my ah, _our_ home. Rachnera told me she was already kind of a homebody, but the reason she's been staying was that she wasn't _comfortable_ out there with all the stares and such."

Smith once again sympathized with the spider girl, but was surprised to see Rachnera giving a _hopeful_ look to her host. "But 2 days ago Honey and I had a little talk about it, and worked through it tgether. I said that as long as he was by my side, I'd be willing to try a few excursions now and again. We were actually thinking of going on a beach trip that we were going to call and ask you about tomorrow. But since we're all here now, Honey and I would like to know whether there was anything _you_ could do transportation wise about it?"

Smith nearly gasped at the sudden change in atmosphere, and have the idea some deep thought. Of course she would be able to do something, it was part of the tab the program picked up. _B_ _ut_ Smith was trying to see if there was anything _she_ could also get out of it, after all there was nothing to lose if their wasn't. But her pay was that great, she's overworked, and she's only finding relief with these two being successful. Smith then had an _idea_ , and voiced it to the waiting couple.

"I understand fully, and now that you mention it, there _might be something_ I can do. However I am going to ask that I and my team be allowed to accompany you as ah.. _security escort."_ Smith worded her proposal, but the couple immediately saw through it. "You just want to relax, don't you?" they both asked and Smith tried to act unaware of such accusations.

She failed. "If it's not too much to ask, we need a vacation."


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright here it is, the long awaited beach chapter! Sorry for the _really_ long delay but I've recently been writing longer chapters for _all of my stories_ , including this one. More fluff and humorous chapter here, also a bit longer since there's less in the authors note! Also I'll be writing from time to time in desktop format so longer chapters will happen, but updates might be more spaced because of that. Hopefully this is out soon. I'm thankful for all the reviews, all who followed and favorited, because even now it still shocks me that this story has become that popular in such a short period of time. Also I'm thinking of this one being a two parter chapter because there was something I wanted to write but not make this chapter too long. After all I have to get another one for you all to read! Thanks for all the support! Drop a review and tell me your thoughts!**

"Well that looks like a nice spot, now doesn't it Honey?" Rachnera asked Kurusu who was carrying a large bag of towels and another duffle bag style one holding few picnic style items for the couple, as well as Smith and her team from MON. He saw where she was pointing and could tell it was a good spot for their outing.

"I think so, the sun isn't blasting on it, and it's nice and empty. We should get some decent shade there, plus we got the umbrellas. Nice eye, or uh _eyes_." Her boyfriend replied jokingly with the slight correction at the end. Rachnera laughed at his minimal mistake, after all it wasn't like he bothered her with it. To make a point she raised half of her six eyes at him and replied "Thank you, but remember your giving me a back rub when we get there. You know I have _all_ of my _eyes_ set on it." He chuckled lightly and told her "Hey a promise is a promise, as long as you return the favor."

" _Of course_ _Honey._ Don't worry, I'll remember my half of the bargain." She hummed happily at that, because while she had every intention of repaying him for the massage, she was gonna add a little something _extra_ to tease him with when the others weren't looking. Still she was _really_ looking forward to his massage for her because she knew his hands were _heavenly._ _'Damn near otherworldly, just hope I can keep it together. We're in public this time.'_ Rachnera mused as she recalled the last time she felt that good.

She asked once for a light shoulder rub after weaving some _personal items_ for most of the day, and Rachnee had to fight to keep herself from making him hers right then and there after he'd finished. It was only her sheer will and his trust in her that stopped her from tying him up and doing as she pleased to repay him so generously for the divine feeling of relaxation she'd felt afterwords.

Kurusu was very glad to see Rachnera out and about, and not being the least bit gloomy about it. She looked lovely like she did everyday, but today she seemed to be especially happy to be out and it brought a smile to his face. Rachnera was wearing that purple swimsuit she purchased on their first shopping trip, the one with the triangle bra covering and skirt like lower half that matched her colors perfectly. It seemed like her clothing choice had actually come in perfect for today as the pair had indeed chosen to go to the beach like she predicted weeks ago. But over that she had a large white beach towel draped over her shoulders. Rachnee also had a light straw sunhat on her head which he thought brought a sense of calm to her. So far today's excursion was turning out to be quite nice.

When the group had all met at Kurusu's house earlier that morning kimihito was surprised in a way at seeing the MON team up close and personal. Sure he's seen them and Smith on TV with Rachnera, but up close they still were impressive in their own ways. There was the towering ogress with the sweetest demeanor Tio, who offered to take most of the groups bags although Kurusu refused politely. He felt it was the gentleman thing to do concerning Rachnera and the rest, and so took as much of the load as he could.

Tio, who was impressed by the gesture took the rest of the supplies when he wasn't looking. She thought he was very kind, and from what Tio heard from Smith, the ideal host for anyone in the program, but particularly perfect to suit Rachnera's needs. She decided she liked him as a friend, even more so than the usual sweetness she carries about her. He was just a good guy, and Rachnera was lucky to have him. _Good_ _for her.'_ She thinks as she watches him carry his heavy load towards a spot she overheard the pair talking about. The area she saw had a good amount of shade, but enough sun that she could stay warm despite the very subtle breeze blowing through the beach grasses farther up the shoreline.

There was the very shy monoeye girl Manako who seemed to avoid looking at him for some reason, be it natural shyness or some issue she has with him that's he's unaware of. She wore a white sunhat that covered most of her face, but because she looked down most of the time to avoid eye contact she happened to bump into about 4 beach signs, a small fence, and a few beach goers. Needless to say that while he didn't want to make the poor girl any more nervous and decided to leave her be as much as possible, his caring side still tried to warn the girl to avoid further crashing into things. The gesture though noble was futile as it predictably made her even more nervous and prone to walking face first into yet another sign, a blow much to her pride and his pity.

Then there were the two members he's a bit cautious but still respectful of, Zombina and Doppel. The reason he was most careful about the second was the fact that aside from her long body wrapping start white hair, the dark skinned girl was completly _naked_ , not that it bothered her at all. He tried to stay back to not be seen as some sort of pervert being near a completly nude liminal girl, but she seemed to enjoy the fact that it was making him uncomfortable in a prankster sort of fashion. She seemed smug aside from that for some reason, but it was probably the reactions she was getting from beach goers who ogled and tried to avoid staring at her as she passed them with the rest of the team. This made the group find a suitable spot _away_ from most of the people present.

Zombina was fun to be around, with her very outgoing and excitable personality. For a "living dead girl" she was one of the most liveliest people he's ever seen, and Kurusu's seen enough to know the crazy or hyper ones. Although he did see her acting professional before, Zombina seemed to be full of energy to burn which being undead, might've been a bad combination. Other times she seems to be very mellow and comfortable to be around like most girls he's seen, but it could instantly change if the undead girl found something she liked or found funny.

She even had a hint of tease about her that was aimed at Kimihito or "loverboy" as she dubbed him upon seeing his and Rachnera's relationship. But maybe it was just in her personality to be different at random times. Either way none of the team actually bothered him, truth be told they were quite nice and thankful for the opportunity to visit the beach on "assignment."

But Smith was another story.

The government agent had shown up to his house in her normal attire, or so it had first appeared much to the confusion of the pair. Once they arrived at the beach Smith ripped her dress shirt and uniform off to reveal a black two piece underneath which she seemed to flaunt at Kurusu a bit too much for Rachnera's taste. The girl wasn't jealous by any means because she trust her Honey enough, but she was

Kurusu made sure to back away if she did, after all Smith seemed to be doing exactly what Rachnera had tried on their first meeting, but there wasn't any sadism nor actual love behind it. It seemed Smith was just enjoying being away from work a bit too much, and he was just a good friend she was wanting to thank. Rachnera had narrowed all six of her eyes at that, but held back from tying the woman up and leaving her in the van purely because she was the main reason they were all here to begin with.

As they group made their way to the spot they all decided on, Kurusu began to set up a few umbrellas while all the girls started to unpack the few things they needed right at that moment. For Tio it was some bags of snacks which she offered to the rest though Zombina rolled her eyes at her ever snacking teammate. Manako began to sheepishly get up from nearly colliding with yet _another_ sign and helped set up a few umbrellas alongside Kurusu. Doppel didn't do much except observe them all, and pulled out a towel to lay down and enjoy sun on.

Zombina was getting out sunscreen (not that she actually needed it, but the living around her might) and began passing a few of the bottles around. Doppel refused hers since she was already the darkest of them, Tio coming in at second though Doppel also could change literally everything about her, being a shapeshifter and all. Apparently and much to Kurusu's mild discomfort she didn't find or have any reason to form some damn clothes or at the very least a swimsuit to cover up.

Manako took her bottle and began nervously putting some on, she was the second lightest of the whole group with Zombina being in the lead due to being (un)dead. The monoeye was a little scared of any wind that might pick up, after all sand in the eye is a universal pain. However when a person's eye covers most of their face, to them _it hurts a helluva lot more._ So she would decide to stick with her sunhat, even if it made it near impossible to walk all the time. But right now she would settle for laying back and enjoying some sun like the rest.

Smith took her bottle and immediately put some on before flipping over and letting the sun soak into her overworked back and body, enjoying this security escort mission more than she should. But what was there not to enjoy? Her and her team weren't "working" as they had put it down in their schedules being security escorts for the day, and they were able to unwind after a hard week of raids and paperwork. Plus _H_ _oney and his little spider_ were enjoying themselves too, and that brightened her mood to know she did _good_ for the now officially if restrained couple. Speaking of Kimihito she took the towel he handed her with a smile and gave a wave of thanks.

Kurusu had finished setting up the last umbrella and distributing the towels to everyone much to their thanks, before deciding to relax himself. As he looked around for Rachnee, he then saw her resting with her chest and torso parallel to the ground, head resting on her folded arms. She smiled over at him and he began to make his way over, knowing what was about to happen next. As expected of, Rachnera innocently looked to him and then the bottle of sunscreen beside her. "If you would be so kind Honey?" He nodded at that and couldn't help but smile as he picked the bottle up and squirted some into his palm, and went to begin his massage when Rachnee did something unexpected and quite frankly it made him hesitate.

Rachnera had loosened the back of her swim suit and the ends fell to the sand, and while he couldn't see her bust nor nipple since she was still laying down, he felt blood rushing to two parts of his body yet again as his mind went into overdrive imagination wise. She saw his hesitation and eyed him with a smirk, asking with sweet tone that was _far_ from innocent or naive to him. "Something wrong Honey?" He swallowed to clear his head and shook it nervously as he prepared to continue. "N-no, no everything's fine." He replied and Kurusu took a deep breathe to calm his nerves. He began to him as he put his hands right on her shoulder blades and began using his knuckles to rub them flat.

Rachnera's reaction was immediate and actually made him smirk to himself as she gave deep but quiet moan that only he heard. " _OHHHHHHH that's the spot honey... Right there..."_ Had he been at home and someone heard this it would've made things alot more complicated to explain to Smith. Kurusu tried to hold on the blush and rising sense of pleasure as he kept working her back with his hands, and her moans and shudders of relief began to quiet once she got used to the sensation. Kurusu was enjoying this every much as she was and began to slow his pace to a near stop but not quite, and Rachnera noticed immediately. ' _He's actually teasing me, I wouldn't believe it if I weren't feeling it right on my back. Oh this can't go unpunished!'_ Rachnera thinks to herself and pouts visibly to him, her voice feigning hurt.

"Awww Honey, why'd you stop?" She asked and Kurusu surprised her with his somewhat bold but hesitant reply. "Oh? Were you enjoying it? I couldn't tell if those moans were p-pain or _pleasure._ " Rachnera laid there with a small look of shock on her face that soon became a smirk of her own when she then told him "Pleasure for certain, but when we get home later I'll see if I can elicit something similar from _you_." He shuddered visibly at that as his eyes closed and breathed quickened for a moment to control himself, and Rachnera knew that once they were both home and alone it was going to be a fun night, even if they weren't breaking any laws.

Kurusu gulped at the subtle but lewd sounding threat and went back to massaging her back, which drove all thoughts out from her mind as she once again felt that world shattering pleasure he gave her with his hands. And once again Kurusu was the only one to hear such sounds come from her as quietly as she could manage without alerting the rest of the group nor any beach goers passing by. Truth be told everyone else wasn't really paying attention to them and were all in their own worlds of mild pleasure and relaxation, merely soaking in some sun or like Tio reading a light novel. All except one person who yet again was still watching the happy couple in their chosen spot away from the group, maybe 5 meters. Still in sight but not within earshot, although Smith had a pretty good idea what they were talking about if Rachnera's face of pure bliss and Kurusu's of adoration an light embarrassment were any clue. Smith sighed happily to herself once more as she looked from them and closed her eyes, enjoying her day off while on assignment.

Soon enough the time to switch for massages had come and Rachnera rose on all her legs, which she stretched out as far as possible. Once she felt the blood rushing through them again she stretched her arms, popping and rolling her shoulders while closing her eyes. She finally opened them and saw her Honey looking at her with admiration, and a sort of content. Like nothing pleased him more than just taking in her form, and being the type of liminal she is, it did wonders to her morale to know it was genuine, and most importantly hers. She spoke up then as she finished her stretching, and began moving closer to Kurusu. "Mmmm thank you Honey, I really appreciated that. Well I guess it's time for _your massage."_ He chuckled nervously at that and began laying on his stomach, arms under his chin as she lay beside him, cracking her gauntleted knuckles. While she was more than willing to do it, Rachnera couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear and unease go through her as she looked at her long sharp hands and his smooth back.

It was something she's always feared since she came to live with him, she _never_ wanted to hurt her Honey in any way. She recalled their first shopping trip and how he jumped when she went to intertwine her fingers with his, and the fear she felt at that moment was one she never wanted to feel again. And though he'd reassured her more than once on that trip alone that she didn't harm or cut him, she still had that unease about her hands and his fragile body. True he took the hit to his head when kidnapping him quite well, not even bringing it up after that night, but she still felt a bit of guilt now over that. She felt it then but knowing who he was now made it heavier on her. Her fingers were so sharp, and with what he'd asked her in return when he promised that massage, she wasn't so sure she should've agreed to it. If she were to cut or hurt him because of her natural form, she doesn't think she could handle it. Nor does she think she could bear the thought of him no longer having feelings for her for being injured-

"Rachnera, are you alright?" His concerned voice cut through her thoughts as easily as her fingers could were she not careful with him. She blinked and saw he was looking at her with concern in his eyes, and saw he was turning and on his side to look at her.. Each of Rachnera's widened as she realized she's been spacing out while lost in her fearful thoughts of accidentally harming the very person asking if she were ok. She shook her head slightly to ear her head of such morbid thoughts and replied with as best a tone of reassurance as she could manage. "I... I-im fine Honey. I just...Got distracted for moment, don't mind me. Everything's fine. Lay back down so I can..Give you a massage." She ended with, trying to sound like her usual self but failing to. Much to her dismay and small joy he noticed her voice being off, and sat up further to look at her better. He could see that something was clearly bothering her, and that her nerves were on edge at something he didn't see immediately. He was now closer to her and though she tried insisting for him to lay back down, he lightly refused. "Come now Honey, I can't g-give you a massage if your sitting up. It's not the same, just let me-" but his voice came across gets as it faltered.

"I will, once you tell me what's wrong. It's alright Rachnee, I'm all ears . You know that, do just tell me. It's alright." He tried pleading with her while still being soft in tone, after all he didn't want to make her on edge anymore than he could see she clearly was. She stopped and looked at him, all six of her Ruby eyes full of hesitation and fear. He didn't like that look on her, it made him sad and uncomfortable to see when she should be happy, she deserves that. He trued once again though more quiet this time as he got closer and held her hands which she tried to withdraw from his but he kept a light but firm grip on. Soon enough his arms were around her body and hers were around his as her head then lay on his shoulder. He spoke into her ear in a soft tone, full of care and understanding. " _Its okay, you can tell me. I promise that I'll understand, you don't need to be afraid."_

 _"Yes I do, and you should be too..."_ he hears her whisper in his ear, her voice sounding full of fear and he put a hand on the back of her head, just above her nape and lightly rubbed it to comfort her. "Why?" He asked the simple question, because he didn't see what she meant and he wanted to so he could help her through it. Just like that day they went shopping, he will be there for her when she needs it, just like he promised before they even agreed to go on this trip. Rachnee stayed silent as she laid on his shoulder for another 30 seconds, and he felt something wet drip onto his shoulder. He then noticed her body was shaking a little, while her grip around him alternated between loosening out of fear and tightening out of the safety and comfort he radiated to her at that moment. She continued to stay quiet through the ordeal, and none of the team really picked up on it until Smith did, however she wasn't vocal about it. Tio had heard the small sound of tears falling and sniffles and spotted the pair but was stopped by Smith who had a pleading look to her face. ' _No, don't.'_ Her bosses eyes conveyed silently to her.

Tio didn't understand at first until she frantically jabbed her head towards the rest of the team, Zombina in particular because of how loud and over energetic the red headed girl could be at the wrong time. Granted she too was mellow at the moment and could be when the situation called for it, right now she was completely off guard and unaware of what was going on. But Tio's main concern was doppel given the trickster nature of the dark shifter, but she knew deep down that the girl wouldn't try anything if she saw the pair. It was a good thing they were in their own separate spot from the rest of the team purely for privacy, because it seems like it was paying off. Manako had already spotted the pair but decided not to intrude on them, merely acting as if in a state of blissful ignorance, although she felt a swell of out for the Arachne girl. But what was upsetting her?

Kurusu sat there with Rachnee under the umbrella for another minute before she began to actually speak to him, although it was still hard due to her tears running down her face. " _I- I'm sorry Honey I just...I can't. I can't even give you something as simple as a back massage because I might hurt you. I'm terrified of doing that to you because of how my body is, I'm too sharp for you...And your just a kind frail human who I'll hurt if I push t-too h-hard on your skin..And then you won't lov-"_ but once again fate would be kind to her, as her host and boyfriend spoke softly in her ear to stop her emotional breakdown, and he held her tighter to himself.

" _I would Never stop caring for you, even if you did accidentally harm me. You've tried so hard for my sake not to, I know you wouldn't do so intentionally. And that's what matters to me, and it should to you. I won't stop caring, ever. I want you to know that. If you don't feel comfortable giving me a massage all you had to do was say something, I understand completely. It's ok Rachnee, it's ok."_ The girl found her eyes all widening as a last wave of tears escaped them, and she praised him and his kindness inside her struggled to get her breathing under control, and to stop crying after she heard those words of sympathy from this man she loves. Rachnee swallowed to empty her throat and finally she took a hand and wipes away her teary eyes, but to her surprise Kurusu's hand that she once held now wiped away half the tears on her face, and his face was so caring, so selfless that it made her look at him in small awe and wonder at this angel of a man, and how he was to her.

He looked at her with her face in both his hands then and asked "Are you okay?" And his eyes bore right into hers as she didn't blink nor look away from him. She just stared at him in silence for 30 seconds before she swallowed once again and nodded slowly. In a water voice that she tried to thank him for his kindness. " _T-t thank You Honey, I'm...I'm okay. As long as you...As long as you stay by my side, I'll be alright."_ she told him with a small but watery smile on her face as she once again wrapped her arms gently this time around him. Kurusu continues to stroke her nape and the back of her head, and said one word that she needed to hear only to her.

"Always."


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I've returned to this, and** **the** **second half of chapter 16 is _FINALLY_ here! Picks up where the beach chapter left off, glad to see you guys enjoyed it. Well it's officially settled, Lala and Kimihito will be the next pairing I do for Monster Musume. Sorry to those who wanted an OC and Lala one, but sadly the poll wasn't in it's favor. Both options were very tempting but I gotta go with what you guys want. Now _heads up_ this story will be _ending_ at about 20 or 21 chapters depending if I do the second epilogue I've been thinking of. I know it's probably not what you all want to hear, but I do want to do my MonMusu stories one at a time. So I'm sorry about that to those of you who wanted it to be much longer, but I don't know if I can do it justice. When the time comes and if there's enough support for it to go longer, I'll seriously consider expanding it more or making a sequel that's directly off of Web of Hearts. But before i do i will start the LalaxKimihito story that i promised. All chapters from here on will be longer, so that might make up for it. Well not much else to say except the usual. Sorry for the very long delay once more, but that's the trade-off for longer chapters. Hopefully it improves because I was also delayed due to the holiday. This is a much needed chapter though, hope you enjoy. It has a surprising emotional moment for someone who's not in the couple. Expect the next around Christmas or near New Year's at the latest. Also a slight language warning, I guess towards the end but it was necessary. This is my longest chapter yet, but won't be the longest for very long!. Drop a review, let us begin.**

"Are you sure Rachnee? We can always do this another time if you wish?"

"No it's fine Honey, I'm feeling alot better now."

After Rachnera's slight emotional breakdown and recovery, Kurusu had simply decided to stay at her side the rest of the trip. As much as she would insist that he go swimming or hang out with the others as well, Kurusu knew his time should be better spent comforting her until they go home. He knows that there Rachnee would be more comfortable and recover from her outburst better. But he also doesn't want to spoil this trip for the others, Smith would have his head if he called it in early, so he compromised by staying back with Rachnee while the rest went about their outing.

Smith however would never dream of doing such a thing, and made that clear when passing by him still being wrapped up by Rachnera. "Kimihito if you want to end the vacation for her that's fine, we can do this some other time. If you or her want to go home just tell us, it's putting me on edge for this." She tried telling him gently but firmly as well, to make sure he actually understood that. He merely nodded before saying "I understand just fine Smith, and we'll leave in a little bit. Go and enjoy yourselves, it's alright. I'm here for her."

Smith looked back at him and then to Rachnera, who currently was laying down with her front half still holding on to him. The Arachne finally spoke up after she got her torso up from him, making sure her face was fine and tear free. "Really Smith go on ahead. I'll be fine, I have Honey with me. I'd hate to ruin our little outing." Smith's replied in an instant to comfort the girl.

"Rachnera you wouldn't be ruining anything, this trip was _yours and_ His. You have the say to whether you wish to go home, so just tell me or Kurusu if that's what you want. None of us want to feel as if we're forcing you to stay." The spider girl could hear the bit of emotion that Smith allowed into her voice while still keeping herself in check, and Rachnera mentioned it.

"I'm okay Smith, none of you are forcing me at all. But are _you_ ok?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Smith froze for a second before acting as if nothing had changed. "I'm perfectly fine Rachnera, I'm just concerned whether or not this... _assgnment_ is in danger, and since _You_ are that assignment, I care about what happens to you as much as Kurusu does." Smith finished as smoothly as she could, but Rachnera could see right through it, even in her state of emotional recovering. "You know you _really_ suck at lying. And I _really_ don't like liars. Just say what's on your mind Smith." Rachnera stated a bit bluntly and Kuroko backed up a bit at that.

"I'm not sure what you-" but this time _Kurusu_ cut the government agent off. "We can both see it Smith, just tell us already. We want to know why your so involved in our case." Smith visibly backed off from the pair, who both crossed their arms and waited. Had Smith been fully clothed she might've bailed, but she was at a standstill because in a two piece guarding the very people interrogating her now. She was trapped, and knew there wasn't any way she was getting out of this without an explanation for her interest in their case. Smith sighed and began to tell the pair.

"It's the idea of _how_ you two are, not only as a host and homebody but as a _couple_. You two peaked my interest when I first assigned you two with each other, which by the way Rachnera you played smoothly." Said girl reddened in the face as her secret was out and Kurusu frowned at Smith once more. "I'll ask about that later, but what got you so interested in us?" Smith went in further, telling the two her own little secrets and hopes.

"I saw how much of an ideal host you appeared to be Kimihito, and I saw how _happy_ Rachnera was when I talked with you two. As you can tell her race isn't as welcomed to the program and the general public as others are. Granted they all face their troubles, but Rachnera's faces it the worst out of them. I saw that her demeanor was so different from others of her kind who I've seen get rejected or run away from their hosts. She wanted to stay with you, and so I had a thought that things might go good for once for her species."

The host turned to face Rachnera and he could see in her face that her species did indeed have it the worst, it didn't take much to notice that. He recalls their shopping experience and even how other liminal and host families avoided her like she was _dangerous._ And he knew she was the farthest thing from that, even with her _hmp_ lewd assaults every now and then. But compared to what she did when they first moved in together it was tame, and he was able to welcome it freely since they were a couple. He hated that she had been so gloomy that day because of being treated like that. how she didn't want to really go out anywhere because she would always be stared at by everyone. He gave her hand a squeeze as Smith went on.

"I began monitoring your behaviors, checking on you two without just barging in like I do my other hosts. I gave you both my trust and some faith, and it seems to have been for the better. You and she got closer, you even managed to convince her to want to go out when most Arachne stay inside because aside most being homebodies, they're looked at and even down upon in some instances by both humans and other extra-species. It's something that brings a good amount of despair to me and my work. I know that even if I weren't employed in the program, that I'd be fighting for equal treatment for liminals of all shapes and sizes." Smith stopped to catch her breath and Rachnee as well as Kurusu were impressed by her declaration, her utter sense of duty and rightness.

Given Smith's usually relaxed and lazy way of doing things or shuffling her work around they didn't really know how to take this new revelation of dedication she actually has for her job. But before they could say anything Smith's face softened a bit, and she continued in a less firm voice though the sincerity was still there.

"But its actually changed since I put her with you in your own lonely situation. And yeah I could tell you were lonely Kurusu, it wasn't hard to spot. But what I saw just saw a few minutes ago and just now is proof that I made the best decision I could for you two. So that's why I'm so invested in you two aside from my job as a coordinator, maybe even more so. Your both happy with one another, and...that makes me happy as well. I _enjoy seeing you two together_. It...it makes me feel like I'm _actually_ doing something with my job, that it's not in vain or a waste." Smith finished her confession with a bit of emotion in her voice, and the couple could detect it plain as day.

Even the other members of the MON team who pretended to be unaware of the conversation happening about 5 meters away could detect something was off with her. Tio noticed it the most because of her larger size and ears, meaning greater hearing. Manako was able to read lips easily, and found herself a bit depressed at Smith's earlier words as well. She and the rest have been on the team and in the program long enough to know just how things are for certain species, both bad and good. She also knew that while Smith appeared lackluster in her _visible_ work ethic, she was actually very compassionate about her work. She may have hated the amounts of paperwork that came with it, but she very much cared for extra species as a whole.

Tio looked to the monoeye for a signal on how or if they should do anything but the one eyed girl gives a slight shake of her head. "Not yet." she mouths and Tio sighed as she reluctantly accepts the decision. Normally she would've been all over the three confessing things and such, but since both Zombina and Doppel were still unaware of the recent events they decided to keep it private. They could talk with them and Smith later, right now they would let the couple and their boss be. This was between them.

Kurusu and Rachnera were at a loss for words as they saw Smith with her face bowed a bit, and he decided to speak up first. "That's very...big of you Smith, deciding to take that chance, and I'm finding myself a bit flattered and thankful for what you did. I mean I was already very thankful for you introducing me to Rachnera but this, this is more than that. I see now why your so involved with us, and I'm sorry If I've overstepped anything very _personal._ I know that must've been quite a strain-" but Smith smirked very lightly as she regained her composure.

"Oh don't stress yourself over little old me _Honey_. You've still got her to deal with, I'm fine. Just be sure your making the right choice here, and that goes for you too Rachnera. Don't be afraid to say whether you want to stay today or just head home. The team and I won't mind, I promise." Smith told the girl and she saw Rachnera's face soften ever so slightly. Still awaiting her answer Smith was mildly pleased to hear the girl still wished to stay, that she was recovering better than the Coordinator would've thought.

"I'm fine Smith, go enjoy the day. We can head back in a while. I'll spend some time with Honey here. You can relax, not that you don't already you slacker." Rachnera told the agent as sincerely as she could, but could resist a small amount of snark at the end.

Smith resisted the urge to roll her eyes and bowed her head the the Arachne. "Thank you, and that goes for both of you. Keep whatever you two have nice and strong, things will only get better because of it." Kurusu and Rachnera nodded as Smith then began walking towards the shoreline where Tio was subtly edging towards as Zombina squirted and shot her dual water guns at Doppel, who wasn't appreciating the carefree accuracy she was hit with. It resulted in the dark skinned girl shifting into a larger and more muscular version of Tio and chasing the living dead girl around as she laughed without a care, dodging and weaving from her larger teammate. Manako was still by her own umbrella watching the others but chosing not to join them just yet. She would be just fine where she was, still trying to absorb some sun for her relatively pale skin to adapt to. But alas it wasn't going so well since it was slow work waiting for any change in skin to see, but she still has a couple more hours to soak in some rays.

Further back Rachnera and Kurusu were watching the display with somewhat amused expressions, but they were more focused on each other at the moment. Rachnera placed her head on top of his and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind, her chest pressing up against his back. Had the others been closer or Kurusu been at home with her he would've felt mildly embarrassed by the gesture since they were out in public, but since she wasn't in that state of mind along with being covered up, he actually felt peaceful by her doing it. He took her hands in his own as she sat just behind him, watching the water recede and flow forward from the ocean.

Despite her little incident, Rachnera was beginning to feel better the longer she held onto Kurusu. He had that calming effect about him, not to mention the kindness he gave to her was very rare for her to experience. Most of her life she's been looked at with nothing but fear or disgust not only from humans, but liminals as well. She knew she didn't deserve that, but it wasn't like she could just change how people saw her. But what she was able to take sweet comfort and happiness in was there was one person who only saw her as a normal person, and dammed sure treated her far better than one. It was quite overwhelming for her in the beginning, she hadn't known how to react appropriately to his personality.

All she could do was think of how happy she felt and all the lewd things she wished to do with him, hell she _still_ wishes to do with him. But she gradually lessened to both get control over herself and to not push him away with her persistence. She grew to know Kimihito better, his own quirks that he had before she met him, and possibly even some he began to develop after meeting her and becoming more comfortable around. She was brought from her musings when he spoke to her, asking another concern filled question.

"Are you doing alright Rachnee?"

She didn't raise her chin from his head as she replied "I am, but you being here is a big help for me. Thank you Honey, for that." He accepted that, and began to lightly trace the outline of her gauntleted hands and forearms. She felt better that he was doing such a trivial and little act, but to her it was a gesture that meant more to her. She began to feel his fingers carelessly rub her sharp knuckles and the joints in her hands, and that creeping unease if her sharpness compared to his soft form made itself more know to her once again. She closed her eyes and kept her breathing steady as she held herself in control, not wanting to accidentally move and cut his hands up because she couldn't resist the urge to hold onto him.

In truth she yearned to _actually_ hold him, much like the day of their first shopping trip. That had been the first time she felt that fear of harming him, but reassurance from him that he was perfectly fine made her less afraid of contact that was mutual to them. She had no fear of tying him up and teasing him with her body, but her hands was another thing. The same went for him being the one to initiate such contact, it was certainly welcome but she still had her guard up if it involved her hands. Her face was a little blank to anyone who was watching her, but inside she was thinking about things almost a bit obsessively. She held her breathe when one of his hands went to intertwine with her own and she hesitated to return the light grip. Kurusu turned to face her with his face full of understanding, and he spoke low to her then.

"Rachnee, it's okay for you to hold my hands. I'm not afraid of touching you, or you touching me...In that way. Cause you know, the others...prohibited. And even if something did happen, I wouldn't hate you or think of you any less for it. I know you try so hard to hold back from hurting me, so if it did happen it would be just an accident.." He ended his little speech with a chuckle, trying to brighten her mood with that small dose of humor at the end. It got the desired effect when she lightly laughed as well and a smile worked it's way back onto her face, bringing her to focus more on him than she already has been.

"Your right Honey, I do take a lot of care to not hurt you, and I'm glad you noticed that. I like that very much about you, that you do take the time to learn and understand me. Again I thank you for being there for me." Rachnera told him as she hugged him carefully, with him returning the embrace. However she wasn't finished.

"Oh, and don't worry, when _that's not_ illegal you and I are going to have soooo much _fun_ for how wonderful you've been to me." She whispers lewdly into his ear as she pulls him in closer, her smile returning more and more she thinks about when that time finally comes.

Perhaps she should think about that more, focus on the good while not ignoring the bad, but merely accepting and moving past it. Her mood was brightening a bit, so she decided to think happy (lewd) thoughts of her and Kurusu to herself, all while he still sat next to her with one arm wrapped around her waist. He surprised her when he chuckled out in response to her last promise.

"And I'll be there waiting to enjoy it with you." He said to her, flashing her a warm smile that she returns and let herself relax a bit more. After all this was their trip, why not enjoy it?

...

It was getting dark outside for the group, Kurusu had started a small fire pit just after they all finished a lengthy and intense game of volleyball. Now while they were all farther back from most of the beach goers and also the nets that were already being used by them, Rachnera had the idea to fold two of the umbrellas up and she fashioned a net with her silk to tie between them. She received compliments from the Mon team as well as the humans of their little group. While she wasn't actually partaking in it because of her sharp hands, she was content with acting as referee while Zombina and Doppel acted as team captains. However she was surprised when the next round came and Smith and Kurusu were the next team captains, and the others were as well. After that things got quite competitive between both of the teams, all to Rachnee's amusement from the sidelines.

Needless to say both of their humans were very good at the sport as a whole, though Kuroko's thinness helped her move faster to save more serves. The game went on a tie for nearly 10 minutes before manako has missed a crucial save and cost Kurusu's team the game. While none of them and least of all him were angry with her, the poor girl was nearly in tears but she was comforted by everyone else. Tio helped especially with it because of the sweet aura about her that could make anyone happy.

After that Kurusu had the idea that everyone was starting to get hungry, and so began brining out the food supplies they brought for both lunch and dinner if they stayed long enough. His cooking didn't differ much just because he wasn't at home, everything _was delicious._ Kurusu waved off all the compliments on his cooking by merely saying he was just doing what he could, bit he did give a semi proud smile at all of them enjoying his grub. Over dinner they all shared pleasant and casual conversation, teasing from Zombina to Kurusu and Rachnera, Doppel shapeshifting into different forms to imitate, Tio giving off a calming aura about her. Manako was seeming to slowly get over her natural shyness, Smith was very content with how things were going. Rachnera was feeling great as well, all signs of her earlier depressing mood gone. The day was going to end on a good note, it seemed.

And yet like all good _things,_ some force, some indescribable and inescapable thing decides to come and end it.

After dinner on the _beach_ was finished, the trash picked up and properly disposed of, everyone lent a hand in packing away the beach stuff. It was starting to get past dusk and into the true night, when a small trio of people leaving the beach spotted the Mon team and their gracious guests exiting the beach front. Kurusu and the others didn't notice them until one of the men sneered to his buddy "Well look at that, the whole freakshows been at the beach with us and we didn't even know."

His friend who spoke a bit louder to grab all of their attention replied "Most of them are freaks but I don't know, that red heads kinda hot, but the stiches look weird. The normal chick with the shades has nice legs too." The mentioned pair turned and faced the trio of men with looks of disgust on their faces, and ignored them as they followed everyone else who were doing their best to also not give attention to the men. However the only male in the group stopped when he heard the third snicker to both his buddies "That spider chicks got a nice set of tits, but those legs make me wanna squash her under my boot. Its gross, why the hell would anyone wanna bang _that?_."

Kurusu and Rachnera both slowed their pace and outright stopped as the others went a few feet before they realized the couple wasn't with them anymore. Kurusu turned and began walking towards the men with his fists clenched, Rachnera was still in her spot with a frown growing on her face the longer she stared at the three men. Her six ruby red eyes were narrowing at their remarks, both the two about Smith and Zombina as well as the last one regarding herself. But she focuses on her honey when he stopped in front of the three assholes and spoke. "Apologize. _Now."_ He growled out and the three smirked at him, the one who insulted his girlfriend replied first.

"Aww did we hurt somebody's feelings? Don't tell me you actually like one of those monsters, that's disgusting dude. What's wrong with you?" Kurusu pushed the guy roughly on the shoulder, making him step back 2 feet. "What the hell's wrong with _you three?!_ You call them monsters and yet act like ones yourselves by treating them like they're not people! And yeah, I am with one of them! The Arachne over there is my girlfriend, and she's one of the most decent people I've ever met! She acts more like a good person than you do!" Kurusu damn near shouted at him before the man angrily got ready to fight. Smith and her team tensed, especially since she was the only one who legally could do something. The law unfortunately went both ways, even for Mon. They couldn't interfere, but she and Kurusu could. Her hands automatically reach for her taxer which isn't actually on her due to her beach attire and she curses, when things escalated.

"Look you fucking weirdo, they aren't people! And as for your little "girlfriend" over there, I know you sure as hell haven't fucked her since eight legged freaks eat the guy aft-" but he didn't even finish his sentence before his face met with Kurusu's fist, breaking his nose and knocking him down to the ground. His buddies were on Kurusu in an instant, and one managed to land a blow to his jaw which made Kurusu grunt in pain as he brought his hands up to defend himself. He backed up and held his arms ready to throw another blow when the other guy who catcalled Smith helped the guy Kimihito punched back up.

Wiping blood away from his nose he angrily yelled out a threat to Kurusu. "Son of a bitch! That's it! Your gonna get it!" He finished as he and his buddies all rushed at Kimihito at once, only to feel something wrapping around them.

In an instant the three xenophobes found themselves tied up and bound very tight by webs, and were dragged over to a lamp post on the street nearest the beach line. The world spun as they were hung upside down without care or hesitation, and looked up to see the spider woman looking over them with a scary expression. Her eyes screamed murder and they all began to panic as she slowly lowered herself down to their height, just like a spider in a horror movie would.

The leader of the trio began to stutter. "Y-you can't harm me or my friends! It's against the laws and if I report-" but he was silenced when Rachnera grabbed onto his face tightly, but not cutting him like she would've wanted to. Her red eyes were wide with an intense glare of hatred, her pupils were small as the man stared into all six of hers with fear plain on his face.

" _You really think your going to get that chance?"_ Rachnera snarled out at him and went on as he began to whimper under her malevolent and cold, sadistic gaze. She spoke with a voice that would freeze the veins of the most hot blooded man. "I've run from the law before, and would've escaped easily if someone hadn't taken me in and convinced me to stay. That person was the wonderful man your friends and you just tried to attack you disgusting little vermin! You hurt him, and I should show you three _just how sharp my body can b-"_ but she was brought from her rage by one person calling her name.

"Rachnee stop! Don't!"

Rachnera turned her head and saw Kurusu was rushing over to her, and she loosened her grip on the one xenophobic assholes face ever so slightly to face her Honey. With a much sweeter and concerned voice she asked him "Are you alright? Did they hit you hard?" He shook his head and held one of his hands out for her to take.

"I'm fine Rachnee, don't worry. I had to stop you before you go too far, I don't want to live without you. Please just come down, Smith can deal with them. Please Rachnee?" He half begged, his eyes filled with sincerity and as much concern for her as she had for him being hit by these three. His voice reminds her of the shopping trip, when she almost went to far and he begged then for her to stop. Just like then and just like in their first time meeting each other, she finds herself loosing control and beginning to go too far. She returned her glare to the men and gave them a parting threat. "You revolting worms are lucky my boyfriend stopped me. If I ever see you three again... _You won't be."_ Rachnee hissed at them and began to make her way towards Kurusu, her demeanor beginning to lighten slowly the closer she got to him.

As she neared him they took each other into a hug, and she pulled back first to look at his face. "Are you okay? I saw one of those bastards land a hit..." She asked with concern and her eyes but he gave a small smile and reassured his concerned girlfriend. "It doesn't hurt at all, barely felt a thing." He gave the man who hurt him a glare before nodding his head over to the large van they arrived to the beach in, parked about half a block away from the curb they were standing on. "C'mon, let's go home. They're not worth getting deported for." She nodded a little, although she still held her anger for the three, but she knew Kurusu was right. If she hurt them they would be split from each other, and that was something she would _never let happen._ She'd kidnap him and they would run away together before she would allow that to happen.

As Rachnera took her boyfriend's hand Smith stepped forward in her usual uniform and told the pair "Don't worry Rachnee-san, they'll be dealt with. You and Kurusu can head back to the truck, I'll join you in a moment." She told them with barely held anger and they were actually nervous to see Smith in such a state. They were confused as to how or when she got the time to put her work uniform back on, but decided to ignore it for the time being. The pair nodded and made their way over with Manako and Too following just behind them.

As the 4 left "Smith" or rather Doppel imitating Smith began to unshift to her natural form and looked at the three tied up men with Zombina joining her with the actual Kuroko Smith, whose face was a cold glare that made her teammates actually shiver with a hint of fear. They'd never seen her so serious, not even with the most dangerous missions they've been on so far, which means the three xenophobes were in for a real shocker.

With a voice dripping with enough venom to poison a slime, Smith spoke to the three.

"Now it's time to teach you three what happens when you break the law."


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I'm FINALLY back and once again I sincerely apologise to those of you for the sad news I dropped in the last chapter's authors note. I probably should've kept _that_ silent for another chapter or two, but since each chapter is longer hopefully it'll seem like it's a fair trade off. So far I'm happy to see you all enjoyed this story that much that you'd want a sequel. It still surprises me how many new people are following and favoriting this one over my others considering I've put more content into those and had them around longer. Not sure if this story was something that was really needed or what, I know I still want to see more stories of the main cast and especially Rachnera and Lala solo pairings. As for the second addition to this story, might do it once I finish the Lala X Kimihito one which I'm still thinking of a title for. If you guys have any ideas pm me or leave possible titles in your reviews along with whatever you think of this latest chapter. Also got the idea for an OC and Oct the Scylla story out of nowhere that would be far lighter for my usual standard, but that's for another time wayyyy farther down the road. Also this chapter might switch in mood a few times but honestly I wanted to perk it up a bit from the last few chapters. Felt I made them too depressing but necessary for them to grow closer to each other. Well longer authors note than last time, and sorry once again for any delay. Hopefully your all reading this before the New Years. And if not it'll be in the second to third week of January depending on my amount of writing time. Well I've rambled enough. Drop a review. Let us begin.**

 **Ah ps, new cover art shortly before this chapter is up will give a hint for chapter 19! Keep and eye out!**

 **Also once more I'll just say this, I will NEVER let a story die. Ever. Even if it takes me two months to update, I'll always keep them going until their finished.**

 **Okay I know this is now February, I usually write the authors notes first whenever I do a new chapter so that's why there was the mention of January at best. Sorry again, expect the next chapter by Mid to late March. Hopefully I can keep the promise to you all.**

Rachnera had been a little quiet today, more so since their beach trip a few days ago. It actually made Kurusu nervous for her, she had seemed fine when they returned but the morning after she hadn't been as outgoing with anything. True she was more of a homebody but even just them being around each other...something felt off.

She did try to hide it though by smiling widely when she was near him or if he did something nice, but she wasn't as great as she thought at playing it off. Kurusu had seen through it but didn't make any comment about it yet, he wanted to see whether it would go away or increase, in which he would talk with her about it, like he had before.

Kurusu sighed, he knew it must've had something to do with what happened with those three assholes when they were leaving the beach. He looked back up and took in his surroundings, feeling unsatisfied with himself.

Kurusu was currently in the living room, he'd just finished folding some laundry fresh out of the dryer when he saw one of the outfits he'd bought for Rachnee on their first time out. He smiled vaguely as he recalled her dragging him into the dressing room and shook his head at the utter ridiculousness of that trip. But then again he had given her a great dinner that night in response to the way she had been treated by other Demi humans and human alike while walking, in order to cheer her up.

He knows what he has to do now, just like when he had to do this sort of thing to help her before. Kurusu outstretched his arms and cracked his neck a little before deciding he would talk with Rachnee just after putting his clothes away and delivering hers.

 _'I just have to reassure her is all, she'll get through it. Just like when she got those ignorant stares and I helped her then, I can do it this time. And it'll mean more since we're together.'_ Kurusu thinks with a determined look on his face which wasn't overly serious but different from his usual blank or caring look depending on if Rachnee were near him. Kimihito began piling the laundry back into the basket folded this time, making sure to put the towels on top because they didn't really need to be sorted.

Rachnee's things were on top of the few shirts and pants this load had and satisfied they were taken care of, he left the living area. He walked through the house carrying the laundry in it's basket and headed towards their room when he heard a sound of something possibly breaking and a very faint " _Shit!"_ His eyes widened and he got to the door with a quicker pace than before.

 _'What the hell? Did she get hurt?!'_ He thought frantically as he knocked thrice on the door first and called into her. "Hey Rachnee! Are you alright? Do you want me to come in?" There was silence for about 4 seconds and Kurusu was readying to enter just before Rachnera responded by opening the door and peeking her face through, but not coming out or allowing him _in._ At first Kurusu got worried by the odd behavior but the more he studied her face the less anxiety he felt and instead got a growing sense of curiosity.

Her six Ruby colored eyes looked _happy_ surprisingly, which actually made him pause because he hadn't been expecting them to look like that. At first he thought she might've just been trying to keep something from him, but he dismissed the thought the longer he stared at her face, studying it. He could tell that this wasn't like the other times she tried to seem like her usual self, like at the beach. No, _this_ was genuine happy, and he found himself feeling relieved that he was seeing that on her face once more.

Kurusu could also see that her cheeks were red for some reason, but not as if being caught doing something bad, more embarrassed at being caught doing something. Almost like the time he'd seen her face when he made that double dinner and she showed him afterwards that she'd crafted a set of lingerie for _him_ to see and enjoy. Could that be what she was doing now? Making something lewd to cheer herself up? It didn't disturb him a bit, after all they weren't very _reserved_ in their relationship aside from the obvious act which would break them from each other. In fact it actually brought _him_ from his low mood and gave some humor to brighten his thoughts.

 _'If it's what makes her happy I guess I should prepare myself for some kind of lewd surprise attack or something later on. Knowing her she'll probably do it just before bedtime to tease me.'_ He thought and a light smile crept it's way onto his face as he finally heard her reply to his call with her usual sweet voice.

"Oh I'm fine honey, just knocked over a glass. I'd uh, rather you not come in just _yet_ , I'm doing...something private."

He cocked his head slightly to the left in both curiosity and confusion but decided he would just let it pass. He held up the basket of laundry for her to see and told her "Well in that case I'm going to leave this outside the door, and go check what we have in the fridge for dinner. Is there anything in particular you'd like me to make?" he asked kindly but her words actually made his jaw drop a bit.

"Actually honey...I was thinking that maybe you and I could go somewhere tonight? I kinda want to get out for a bit, if that's alright?" She asked, clearly trying to take any attention from whatever she was trying to hide, but Kurusu wasn't bothered in the least by the misdirection. In truth he was finding himself more happy because if Rachnee _had_ been trying to keep up a facade of happy, she certainly wouldn't have tried this. No this was genuine as the happiness he'd seen in her eyes when she opened her door, and he felt better knowing that.

"Sure! That'd be great, I could use some time out of the house too. I'm sure you and I could find a place to go to, plus we could have a nice stroll as well? Sound good?" He asked Rachnera in a less stressed and now more cheery voice, waiting for her response. She smiled warmly at him and replied with a grateful tone which seemed off but he didn't think much of it because of how happy she seemed.

"Thanks Honey, I would like that very much. Just tell me what time you think we should leave, because I need about another half hour to finish this up and I know we just had lunch. What suits you?" She asked him with abtilt of the head and Kurusu scratched the back of his as he thought about it. _'What time would be best? Does she want to do it when the sun starts going down or?'_ He decided to ask her what she would prefer first and try to build on it from there.

"Well were you thinking of a late night walk or did you want to be in the sun for it? Neither bothers me, just wanted to know what kind of date your wanting here." He finished and suddenly Rachnera had a mischievous smirk on her face and decided to tease him a bit. " _Oh?_ So this is a _date_ now Honey? My my, looks like I'll have to dress extra special tonight." Rachnee flirted still in the doorway but Kimihito was quick to flirt right back at her.

"It doesn't matter if it was a date or not, you'd look beautiful either way to me Rachnee. I just thought I might make you happy if I called it that. Seems like it worked." He smirked slightly back to her and Kurusu could see that her face flustered with redness in a cute and clearly embarrassed way before she gave him one of those carefree and genuine laughs of hers. The kind that could melt any bad or glum mood he might be feeling at the time, but since he was already happy for her change in demeanor it did more than that. It lit up his entire day, completely burning away those sad but determined thoughts from before.

"You _always_ know just what to say to me don't you Honey? If I weren't so busy I'd tie you up and cuddle with you for a few hours before our date, but I guess it'll have to wait till _afterwards_..." Rachnee trailed off, both looking mildly frustrated but also _excited_ at the same time. In Kurusu's mind a thought quickly flashed across his mind: _'Just what are you planning my little spider? Hopefully nothing illegal or else Smith might pop out of nowhere like she always does and start asking questions. But I'll trust Rachnee...for now. Worst case is I get a couple of large nosebleeds, hopefully.'_ Before She could go further on Kurusu began stretching his back and decides to leave Rachnera to whatever she was working on in their room, no doubt he would probably be seeing it later tonight.

"Well I won't bother your _private_ work, or whatever you might be doing in there. As for time we could play it by ear worst comes to worst. I'm gonna do a bit of cleaning, don't take _too long Rachnee."_ He smiled and quickly pecked her on the cheek which made her go even redder with surprise, all six of her ruby eyes getting wide for a moment as he began to walk away. She smiled as she thought _'He's teasing **Me** , I'll be dammed. I'm definitely going to have to get him back for that. Well at least he's letting me finish my work, it would've ruined the surprise too early.' _Rachnee then thought gratefully for the turn of luck, and closed the door to resume her new sets of clothes. One for public outings which she plans on wearing tonight, and the other for _private viewing pleasure which also will be worn tonight._

On the other side of the house and almost oblivious to the mischievous and devious planning taking place in his room, Kurusu was thinking about where they could go together for dinner. For some odd reason his thoughts kept coming back to that extraspecies cafe he and Rachnee went to with Smith on their first outing, even though he knew that last time she hadn't had such a great time because of all the started and the food as well. He didn't want to risk making her unhappy by taking her there, but he still couldn't get the place out of his head no matter how hard he tried. ' _The hell's up with that? Maybe I should talk to someone... I know! I could call Smith, she can recommend a place!'._

However what stopped him was the possibility of Smith intruding in on their date night, but then again maybe if he explains why he wanted to be alone with Rachnee Smith would understand and leave them be. It was worth a shot either way, because even if she did decide to observe them while eating away at her own table it wouldn't bother them too much. Plus Smith really

Kimihito reached fo the phone and dialed Smith's cell number that she'd left on a business card back when she first approached him about joining the program, even when he hadn't originally volunteered. But because of that fateful day he got to meet a person he cares about very much no more than a week _later._ He figured he owes Smith for this one. He waited a few rings, hoping she wasn't asleep though no normal working person would be sleeping at this time of day. Then again Smith could be lazy at times, or it could be her day off. After all he doesn't know her work schedule, but he does remember her always saying she's overworked and underpaid.

' _C'mon Smith pick up! Please be awake, I need your help here!'_ He thinks as he hears the earpiece ring once again before it's answered. He gives a sigh of relief as he hears a voice groggily respond on the other end. "...Hello?" To Kurusu she sounds tired and he felt a small pang of guilt for waking her up, it was definitely her day off. He shook his head quickly and replied "Hey Smith, it's me Kimihito."

Her voice lightened up a bit though he could still hear the slight amount of annoyance in her tone when she immediately responded. Perhaps she thought that something was wrong. "Oh hello _Honey,_ hows everything going? Must be important if your calling me on my day off..." She trailed off and Kurusu was quick to respond. "Sorry about that, didn't know you were off. Everything's good actually, but I wanted your help with something. You don't have to come here or anything, just want your thoughts on where I might take Rachnee out tonight."

Smith's voice came back surprised over the phone "Really? So you two are going on a date? Interesting, well what did you have in mind?" She asked and K Kurusu replied a little frustrated. "That's the thing, I'm not exactly sure where to take her. We're supposed to be going out for dinner and both of are gonna take a walk together, but I don't know what place we should eat. For some reason I keep thinking about that place you Rachnee and me all went to but I remember she didn't enjoy it much."

To his surprise Smith's voice started getting faster when she spoke again. " _Actually now_ that you mention it I had a word with the manager of the place after you two left for home. I informed him about who I was, my occupation and what I deemed necessary for his restaurant to improve it's credentials as a interspecies serving one as well. He hadn't been known about the few things his kitchen not producing that might put some off from going there. He understood immediately and made a few changes to not only the dishes but also the set up of the place for larger species as well. I tink it'd be a good idea to try it out again, might perk her up that things changed for the better."

Kurusu thought about what she had said and felt an odd sense of anticipation at her words, and found himself liking the idea more now that he knew it would definitely be different from last time. "Really? Thanks Smith, now that I know that I think I know where I'm taking her first. Thank you so much, I owe you one for this!" He thanked her, grateful for the more positive turn of events and her her her sounding smug on the other end before she hung up. "I'll hold you to that Kimihito. Go on and enjoy the night, I wanna actually get to sleep for the first time in days. See ya." With a click the other end went silent, and Kurusu found himself chuckling a bit at her words. Knowing her she'd try to cash in on some free coffee or food, which being the nice kind of guy he was, he would've already offered before she asked.

Kurusu then checked over everything else around the house, dishes were put away and there was no more laundry to run. Counters were clear and orderly, as were the spices and few things on them. It was only a little past 4 so Kurusu knows that they both had time to relax before they went out, and decided to sit on the couch and take a little nap while Rachnee was busy doing whatever she was in their room. In less than 2 minutes he was already asleep, his mind cleared but excited for tonight.

Speaking of the Arachne, Rachnera took a peek outside the door about five minutes after Kurusu had left her to her own vices, and was glad that he wasn't around to try and see the special clothes she's been working on for the past two hours. Then again he'd be seeing them soon enough when they get home and go to sleep...this time she's gonna cuddle with him in his bed. Not on hers, no she wants him to be free for this one. She closes the door and puts away the secret items before cleaning up the little mess she made with that glass of water she knocked over earlier. Afterwards she changed her clothes for a light sweater because of how cool it was in the house and a pair of fuzzy stockings over her pedipalps because of how comfy they were before leaving their room to wander the house.

Rachnee explored the house to see where Kurusu had gone off to, perhaps he was cleaning or taking care of some chores. In that case she'd be more than willing to help him out, it mean they could spend time together doing something that benefits them and the house as well as helping them to both enjoy some alone time together afterwards. But as she walked around the house she didn't hear anything moving or water being ran, so laundry or dishes was out. The counters looked near and orderly which means he hasn't been in the kitchen for a while. She was starting to grow both frustrated and a little worried, because she hadn't heard him leave the house nor mention having to go out.

' _Where the hell is he?! I didn't hear the door open and hear him leave. Where is he?!'_ She thought frantically but stopped mid-thought as she then saw a bundle on the couch that she'd somehow missed seeing in her search. Was that a foot? Narrowing her eyes she crept closer with a sense of quickness and saw Kurusu sleeping on the couch laid down fully with a blanket covering him. She breathed out a sigh of relief and mild annoyance, how did she miss seeing him before? Rachnee lightly pinched the bridge of her nose and thought about about what to do now, after all she'd been planning on cuddling him while awake.

' _He sure is a quick sleeper, it's only been about 5 minutes. I guess he must've been sleepy from doing the chores today. Oh well, I'll make it up to him when he wakes up. But I think he'd rather wake up in bed than out here with a stuff back.'_ Rachnee thought as she carefully pulled the blanket from him and folded it, setting it on one end of the couch and placing her hands on her hips. She smiled at the Serene and peaceful look on his face, and admired him for a few seconds before quietly saying "Oh Honey, what would I do without you?"

As softly and as carefully as she could Rachnera slipped her hand under Kurusu's neck to support his head and the other one under his her larger size as well as her species naturally stronger muscles Rachnee carried Kurusu through the house to their room, not waking him up through the short trip. As she passed through the door he seemed to stir just a little bit but he didn't open his eyes or say anything, perhaps he was just dreaming. About what she isn't sure, but knows that whatever was going through his head was probably much less lewd than her nighttime dreams and even the daytime ones.

She placed him on the bed gently and put a blanket over him, her right hand traced his face lightly as she just stares at him with a soft smile. Hell now she was starting to feel tired, and knows that her work weaving those special clothes drew her out a bit. She just hadn't realized it, but seeing her boyfriend sleeping so peacefully was awfully tempting. She put her legs under her in a comfortable enough position for a few hours and put her human torso on the bed next him her head resting on her arms.

Through her growing drowsiness she still looked at Kurusu who even though he wasn't awake, he was now facing her having turned while she had gotten into position to lay beside him. She wonders if they'll be up by the time it's time to go out, though she knew he wouldn't be very upset of not. She knows his passion for cooking, it really was just her who had insisted on going out. But she recalled how happy his had been to hear her wanting to go out of the house.

Did she hold him here too much?

The Arachne had a small frown on her face as she pondered that troubling thought, she must've just been overreacting. She knows he gets out to at least go shopping and such, but other than the beach...they haven't really gone out at all during her time with him. She knows that she's a homebody naturally, but she hopes that doesn't affect him in a negative way. She knows they've already had a talk like this before the vacation with Smith and her team, but there's still that small nagging feeling in her head. Even if they did get the issue resolved, she really did need to get out more. Not for just her sake, but her Honey's as well.

It was settled then, no matter what time they woke up, they'd do something tonight outside of the house. Even if they ate at home, they still could go for a nice night time stroll. ' _Yeah, that'll be our thing tonight. Just him and me, the moon out, some nice cool air. Then when we get back I can show him some of my new clothes._ ' Rachnee thinks as her sleepy head starts to win over and finds her eyes closing as she leans over to give a light peck on Kurusu's head before settling in.

"Sweet dreams Honey..." She whispers before the world goes black, but before she enters the far away Neverland of the dream realm, she hears him whisper back.

"You too, my dear."

...

...

...

Nearly 4 hours gave passed since the couple went to sleep when originally it had only been a light nap, and it was only a hint of thirst that woke Kurusu up from his nap on the...didn't he lay down on the couch?

Kurusu opened his eyes more and could see that he was back in his and Rachnera's bedroom, and speaking of the Arachne she was currently sleeping beside him with her human torso on the bed and lower half on the floor. He realizes that she must've brought him in here after she'd come out of her room, but she was busy last he saw. Just how long had he been asleep? He rubbed his eyes and looked over to his clock, slightly surprised by the late time.

"8:45?" He asked himself, almost as if he didn't believe it but the lack of sun outside was a clear indication it was nighttime. He saw Rachnera's body didn't have any blanket, so he folded his part over her back to keep her warm since he didn't wish to wake her by pulling out the other half from under her. Kurusu got up stretched his body out, feeling the tiredness fading the longer he stood up and got his blood flowing more and more. He gave a groan that didn't have much meaning behind it except that He and Rachnera had slept past their date, but that doesn't mean they aren't eating.

No he was about to make dinner for both of them and have it waiting for Rachnee when she wakes up, then he would see what she would want to do. He was more than willing to go on a walk with her even if they didn't go out to eat, but if she didn't wish to then he would be plenty content to just stay close with her for the night. There was always tomorrow, it wasn't that big of a deal.

Kurusu made for the door and felt an odd feeling, and it took him a minute to realize what it was. For the first time ever waking up since Rachnee had come to lay with him, he wasn't tied up. He actually gave a chuckle at the fact, never thought he'd get that sense of peace without playing their good natured game. Usually it started with him waking up to get trapped in one of her lines, and then she would wake up from either real sleep or from feigning it just to see his expression. But that wasn't the case tonight, and he was gonna make use of it as he quietly shut the door and left for the kitchen.

' _Well that was different. Now let's see what I should make, soup or stew? Rice or noodles? Chicken,beef or pork? Grilled or pan fried? Maybe I should just surprise her with a small smorgasbord. We did miss out on date night, cause she doesn't look like she's going to be up soon. Oh well, at least it gives me time to work on cooking. But we are going on a walk. That isn't changing.'_

Kurusu walked into the kitchen and cracked his knuckles as he amped himself up for the next hour or so.

' _Time to get to work.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

With a groggy but unexpected groan, Rachnee began to wake up from her oddly long slumber. Just how long had she slept? After all, she could see that it was already dark outside. What happened? She noticed that Kurusu was no longer next to her, and that there was a blanket covering her. The same one she had put on him after carrying him to bed. She also began to smell something absolutely _delicious_ coming from outside the room. Rachnee smiled and began to get up, and like her partner she stretched out as much as she could in his room, but luckily she could do so to the fullest. Time to go see what her Honey was up to, and if he would still want to take that walk.

Rachnera opened the door and found her nose was immediatley assualted by a barrage of scents, all of them savory or delightful smells of different foods. From how many thing she smelled, it seems that Kurusu has been quite busy. For how long she doesn't know, but long enough to prepare the two of the dinner. As she stepped into the living room she could see the table had an assortment of different dishes, though oddly there was a super large or gross amount of anything. It seemed like he'd gone out of his way to make a little of everything but didn't overdo it at all.

"Hey Honey." She called out as she approached the table and saw him in the kitchen drying up his hands after washing them. He turned and smiled to her as he put the towel folded back up on the counter, and walked over to her. "Hi Rachnee, sleep good?" He asked and gave her a hug as she returned it, and she gave a nod as they pulled back. "Mhm I did strangely, how long was I out?" She asked, curious. Kurusu rubbed the back of his neck and replied with a apologetic smile this time.

"About 9:23. I woke up ten to nine so I figured I'd make something for us to eat since I caused us to miss date night." He seemed to apologise but Rachnera's face showed she was confused as to why. She voiced her thoughts to him "Why are you taking blame for that? I mean I carried you into bed and fell asleep too. Hell I even slept a little longer than you if anything I caused us to miss it. Not you."

Kurusu decided he didn't want to argue although he did feel guilty about it all, but knew how to make it up aside from the food. "Well If you insist, but even though we didn't go out to eat and I cooked...would that nightime stroll be out of the question?" He asked and was happy to see Rachnee giving him a big grin.

"Thought you'd never ask and was gonna have to do it myself. But like always, your surprise me Honey. Of course." She gestured over to the table filled with food and asked "Didn't know what to make?" He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck before shrugging. "Eh kinda, wanted to make a few different things cause I didn't know what you were in the mood for. So I made a little bit of everything. I hope you'll enjoy it." Rachnee laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss which he returned.

"If it's from you Honey, it doesn't matter. It's the thought behind it that makes it special."

.

.

.

Dinner was very nice for the couple, Rachnee and Kurusu trying out nearly everything from the small buffet of food he created in such a short time. Nevertheless it was delicious all the same, and a half hour of eating, laughing, and a short ten minutes minutes of cleaning later the couple was preparing to go on that walk.

Kurusu got on a light jacket and Rachnee wore a sweater along with the scarf she made for herself a week earlier, and they both were walking outside. Kurusu let her go first both out of manners and because he had to look up behind them, they were going to be gone a while. As he locked up the door and turned to face her, Kurusu saw that Rachnee was almost at the street, waiting for him with her arms over one another, a smile on her face. As he got closer and took her right hand in his left, she mused aloud to him. "You know I'm pretty happy you still wanted to gonna on a walk with me. The weather's quite nice out, it would've been a shame if we both slept through it."

Kimihito smiled as well and looked around, there was a half moon out peeking out from behind some clouds, no cold breeze and it wasn't raining out at the moment. Rachnee was right, it really was nice outside. But he feels he could throw a tease or two her way, and did so as the walked towards a small park. "Hm true, but it's not like it wouldn't have been nice if the weather kept us inside. After all just what would we have done? You and I might've gotten bored..." Rachnee laughed as she immediatley got what he was doing.

"Oh I wouldn't think so, after all we could've played an intense game of hide and seek. Just think, you hiding somewhere and me laying lines down to catch you when you try not to get caught. _I can keep you and me entertained in many ways."_ Rachnee said with no shame and complete seductive intent in her voice and she hugged his side as they kept chuckled and replied "I bet you can. And I would be happy to play."

Now they'd actually been strolling through the park aimlessly for a good ten minutes, and were the only people there because of the hour of night. After a while Kurusu spotted a nice area just beneath a large tree, close to where a fountain was and thought they could relax under there. As they sat down Kurusu glanced at Rachnee and comments "You know, one of these days you're going to be able to do just what you want. And no one will be able to say anything. Things are still changing regarding the law, who knows?" Rachnee turned to him and thought on that for a bit as they both stared up into the sky, taking in the stars and such even with the city lights.

' _He's right. With how many species bring mostly female joining the program, mine included, it's going to be brought up for debate. So many join not only for the chance to live and travel abroad but to find someone to love, and even though I didn't do it for the later, I still ended up finding Him. It's funny, even though we can't do anything very fun, it's almost like we don't have to learn for it as hard as others probably do. Smith already knows what we want, but she can't just look the other way if we try anything. That damn bill. I guess there's nothing to do but keep hope alive right?'_ Rachnera looked at Kurusu with seriousness for a moment, searching his face for an answer. He wasn't looking at the moment, but she could tell he was also deep in thought. Probably about what she was thinking about as well.

She took her Ruby eyes from him and too looked skyward, sighing as she replied "I guess so Honey. And I'm willing to keep the thought alive." Answering both her own internal musings and his own voiced one. He looked to smile at her and she again felt that odd feeling she always got when he looked at her that way. She knew if was very deep caring that she felt, possibly even Love, but they never said those three little words to each other. Sure they always reassured and comforted each other like a boyfriend and girlfriend would, but she thought it a little odd that they never said then aloud though she knew they both felt it. But at the moment she didn't wish to say anything, thought it felt like it was the perfect time to do so.

They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the peace and taking in the sights. They would've been there a few more moments but suddenly a few drops of water hit their faces, breaking their spell of enchantment from the peaceful silence of sitting and holding one another. It was starting to rain, lightly but even so they didn't want to stay and be soaked in it. With a sad and mildly frustrated sense of time being cut short, the two made their way from their resting spot and began to leave the park itself. It didn't take long before they were walking up the few steps to their home, and Kurusu quickly got the door open to allow Rachnee inside and followed suite so neither would catch a cold. They had been quick to get back, but still a fair amount of their clothes were wet.

"Leave anything wet on the side table, I'll take care of it I'm a few minutes. I'm going to make some coffee, want any Rachnee?" Kurusu asked although she never accepted, he did it as a habit and out of kindness each time. Rachnera was thinking about it, which surprises him because usually she refuses immediatly though politely. Then to his even bigger surprise, she accepted the offer. "Sure Honey, I'd like that. I think I could use some tonight." He smiled anyways and nodded, he supposed there was a first for everything. After all, how many people were in a relationship with a half Spider woman who cares about them so much.

"Sure, I'll set the brewery on before I throw these clothes in the dryer. Should be done in a few moments." He called back as he popped open the dryer, tossed his jacket, her light sweater and scarf inside and set it on a low timer. After all they weren't too bad, just needed to dry somewhat. He entered the kitchen and saw that the brewery was about halfway done, so he went to go see how Rachnee was doing. After taking off her sweater she went to her room to grab a different shirt, not that she didn't mind teasing Kurusu by giving him a bold view of her chest, but that would ruin her little surprise later.

He reached his room and opening the door saw Rachnee _nude,_ and though he'd seen them before, her breasts seemed just as stunning and beautiful to him as the very first time he saw them. Seeing his red face and lack of speech Rachnee took a post with hands on hips and her pedipalps in a seductive pose with them imitating a pair or normal human legs which couldn't compete with her in any way. "See something you want?" She asked, voice dripping with sweetness and Kurusu found himself VERY tempted to say and do many things, but found he couldn't. However he doesn't want to ruin the mood and play as innocently as he could.

"P-plenty, trust me. But I was coming to tell you coffee's a-almost done." He stammered out and she spared him by turning around and placing a shirt on while his face burned. She called over her shoulder "Thanks Honey, I'll be out in a minute." He started to back out of the room and told her "Sounds good." Before nearly dashing to kitchen to see if that coffee was indeed done or not.

.

A minute later Rachnee came out as Kurusu started to pour the black drink into two cups, and she waited until he was done and the pot was down before she made her move.

Rachnee put her chin on top of his head and wrapped her arms around his body, pretty much trapping the back of his head between her breasts and keeping him there. With no shame nor restraint as she could feel his breath quickening and him trying not to struggle in her warm embrace, and decided to play with him a bit. "What's the matter Honey? I just wanted to thank you for our date night." He didn't say anything, but smirked as he saw her game, and decided to play along. "Uh Rachnee, I'm all for cuddles and everything, but can we do that when I'm not near hot liquid? You know I'm prone to small accidents like that."

Oddly enough for no apparent reason at all, Rachnee started giggling, which in turn started to make Kurusu chuckle and the laugh as well as he didn't see the reason for the whole thing. As she let go of him, she also took the chance to take a sip of that coffee he made. It was pretty good, even if nothing had been added to it yet, but on a count of forgetfulness she didn't realize it didn't matter. The coffee would still affect her the same way.

Kurusu took his own cup and had a small sip as well, thinking that he did a decent job. He wouldn't know what hit him in a few minutes when he and Rachnee chatted casually while still drinking from their cups. And over that time he subtly noticed that Rachnee seemed to be happier, laughing more, and cheeks had a redness to them. Then she started to get closer, cuddling distance closer, and for some reason he felt a little more awkward. He looked at her as she stared at him, her features so soft and serene, and hesitantly asked her. "Hey Rachnee, are you okay? You seem a little... different tonight. Everything alright?"

Rachnee smiled even broader at his questions, he had yet again taken to making sure she was okay. Just like he always had, even when she had kidnapped him he asked about what her situation was, showing sympathy and understanding. And afterwards when Mon showed up he was ready to hand himself over in order to give her time to escape. Hell he made a crazy dinner cause he didn't know what she wanted and wished for her to have plenty to choose from. This man treated her like a queen. And whether it was the coffee loosening her up or just her own free will, she wants him to know.

He deserves to know for how much he shows her that he cares, that he... _Loves her. She's sure of it, there was no denying or explaining his actions and words to her otherwise. And she's gonna tell him just how she feels about Him._

"I'm...good Honey, no actually I'm great right now. But that's all that you seem to care about, isn't it?" She asks, and He doesn't know what to say, a little confused by those words, and the way she spoke them. With such adoration, such warmth...and clearly genuine in saying them despite her state. He listens on as she continues with a few giggles here and there.

"You always try to put me first...you make so much food just to make sure I can eat. You, he he, you don't let anyone hurt me... You are willing to sacrifice yourself without a second thought.. You always tell me that you care, and that you'll always be there for me no matter what... You care so much, and I can see it...and that makes me...so, so happy...and that's why..." She started to say as her face came very close to his, but he was able to see her looking tired. It was a good thing they had moved to the living room earlier, because she looked like she was very sleepy as she told him something that he could feel, but never had heard from a girl to him.

"I...love you...Honey..." She was holding him then, her head above his as her arms and even a few of her legs held him loosely but in a cage. Kurusu was in a state of shock and felt a sense of pleasant high as he lay there in Rachnera's embrace, and listened to the peaceful thump of her heartbeat since his face was next to her chest. But he didn't feel embarrassed by the close contact, because all he could feel was the happiness from her confession, even if she wasn't in the right state of mind telling it. He could only smile at her sleeping body, and said the four words that would from now on.

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Aannnnnd I'm FINALLY back! Glad to see my last chapter was welcomed and reviewed so quickly after so long. Again I'm super sorry about that** **delay as well as this one but I was busy moving stuff, writing other things as well as my own reading of some manga. Plus I also just got into my Hero Academia and caught up on the Anime all the way to season 3, and I'm thinking of a story for that in the far future once I have a better understanding of the entire story though I do have a fairly good one now. Also my phone is screwed up because of my SD card being removed and now not recognized by my phone where I do all my writing from. That mini disaster and I've been helping to plan a wedding (not mine lol) and that's taken a lot of my time and energy. But fear not, like I've said I will see this story through before starting my new one. Well slightly smaller chapter here than the last but I'm pretty sure you guys are gonna enjoy it! Next one will definitely be longer. Drop a review and tell me what you think!**

 _Also I am asking for those of you reading and reviewing to drop possible titles of the KimihitoxLala story I'm writing when this story finishes. I've already got the concept down on how I want to do it but I can't think of a good title. If any of you are willing to help I'd be more than grateful!_

 _I might, MIGHT mind you all, extend the story by a chapter. I'll have to give it some thought because this is my toughest one to write right now being the closest to a full Au that I've done with any of my stories._ _But rest assured I will never let a story just hang unfinished. Next chapter will be out hopefully before my graduation later this month on the 30th but don't hold me to it. But I can promise that it will be longer for... obvious reasons you'll find out as you read. Well once again tell me what you think!_

 _._

Rachnera awoke the next-day with a mild headache and a need to stretch her body out, both from not sleeping in her own hammock and that she had been asleep for nearly _10_ hours now from last night's events. _'Thats what I get for drinking coffee while I'm all bothered. Ugh where's Honey at?'_ She thought as the blood started flowing again and she began to wake up more, all six of her ruby red eyes becoming more aware of her surroundings. Rachnera could smell breakfast being cooked close by and realized that she had fallen asleep in the living room, no doubt because of the coffee's influence on her head last night. She looked around and finally spotted him with his back to her, tending to something on the stove. He didn't appear to have noticed her waking up yet, and she was a bit grateful for that fact at the moment.

Rachnera stood atop her legs to her full height, and quietly stretched each of them out in pairs before she began to feel more awake. As she started to feel like normal minus the headache, she scuttled quietly into the kitchen, Kurusu still unaware of her being behind him. She could see him shutting off the stove top and humming to himself, whatever song it was in her opinion sounding quite happy. This was the way she loves seeing him, completely at ease with the world around him. She also saw the time that was presented on the stove top and was really shocked that she'd slept _that_ late.

It was nearly _noon,_ meaning that "breakfast" she been smelling was actually alot closer to brunch.

Rachnee began to creep closer silently to where the man she loved was working away at making something for himself and definitely her, even if he wasn't aware she was only an arms length behind him. He started to turn around and nearly jumped a foot when he saw Rachnera only an arm's length away, but he quickly got over his surprise when he saw her trying not to giggle at his reaction.

" _Oh!_ Oh hey Rachnee, how'd you sleep?" He said after he caught his breath, a smile working it's way onto his face. For some reason unknown to her he seemed even more upbeat than his usual which spoke volumes to her considering how he always seemed happy to begin with around her. Or at the very least much relaxed, but now she saw nothing but pure joy in his eyes as he waited for her to answer. She offered a small smile of her own and replied. "Well considering I slept in the living room instead of our bed, I got decent enough sleep. Hopefully it's something I won't make a habit of doing, not enough space for you and I to cuddle you know." She humored him before her head started hurting a bit again, and she rubbed her temples to try and ease it down.

Kurusu noticed and asked her "Headache?" She grimaced a bit but nodded all the same. "Mhm, it's what I get for getting drunk off of coffee. Do you have any aspirin or such? It doesn't feel like this is gonna leave anytime soon." She groaned as she asked and Kurusu nodded before he quickly left the kitchen. "Yup, just a sec. I'm pretty sure there's some in the bathroom. Let me grab you some, _Love."_ As he disappears around the corner Rachnee only then caught that last little word, her six eyes widening in surprise.

 _'Did he...did he really just say what I think he said?'_ Rachnera thought in stunned silence as she immediatly replayed the past 7 seconds in her head once, twice, and now three times. Each time told her that her hearing had been precise and excellent. That he really did say the one 4 letter word they've yet to say to each other. The one they both felt and for some strange reason never voiced aloud to one another. The word that had been on her mind yesterday before she'd taken the coffee... _Oh no._ Had she said something about it without knowing?!

Rachnee racked her mind and cursed the small amount of pain that came with doing so, and she groaned again from the headache. Kurusu appeared around the corner holding a white prescription bottle and was taking off the cap when he asked her "You alright? Heads that bad huh." He winced as he saw her nod slowly, in pain. he handed her two of the pills and quickly grabbed a bottle of water he had placed on the counter earlier after taking it from the freezer. It was fully frozen nor melted mind you, simply a slush which Rachnee used to wash down the nasty tasting white pills and placed on the side of her head. The coolness made it feel _alot_ better and she gave a minimally pained smile to her Honey. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem." Kurusu smiled as he got closer to her before slowly pulling her into a hug and rubbing the back of her head with one of his hands while one of hers still held the bottle. The other held onto him in the embrace, but it was broken when Kimihito pulled back to look at her with adoration clear in his eyes. Rachnera actually blushed under his gaze and tried asking a question. "Heh, hey Honey... something I want to ask you. About last night...did I _say_ or _do_ anything w-weird or unusual?" Kimihito chuckled but shook his head at her, trying to relax the girl although she didn't feel any more at ease seeing his response.

"No, not really. Why? You alright?" He asked and she stayed silent, debating whether or not she should tell him the feelings that she had been itching to say yesterday but hadn't really gotten the chance to. _'Do I tell him now or not? I had to have said something, we never said the L word before but he just used it a few minutes ago like it was normal! What should I do? We both know there's something between us, it's not like he'll be completely caught off guard if I do tell him. He promised that he'd stay with me even if I hurt him for crying out loud. I know he'll do the same for me telling him how I feel.'_ She thought before deciding she was going to do it, no time like the present. "Hey Honey...there's um... something I want to tell you." She started, still feeling a little nervous.

Kurusu seemed to see her unnaturally jittery disposition and just smiled softly at her. "Sure, what's on your mind?" he asked and Rachnera took a deep breath before outright saying it in a spurt of courage. "I love you Kimihito." She held her breathe and waited for his response, be it one of surprise or a realization of some sort.

But what she doesn't expect is for him to just smile a little bigger and give her a hug before saying "I know, and I love you too Rachnee." She's at a loss for a few moments, not even knowing what to say until she finally stutters out her confusion. "Y-you do? You knew?" She asks, flabbergasted although she knew that the signs of their relationship being _that_ strong between them were visible. Kurusu looks at her a bit odd, as if he thought it strange that she had been so nervous to admit something that he knew they both felt already. He nodded and began to tell her "Well I always knew it in the back of my head, but I wanted us to both be comfortable enough to admit it to each other without having to fear about it being unreciprocated. And yesterday..." he trailed off and Rachnera's eyes widened as she starts to realize that _she did say something_ when she was drunk on coffee.

"I told you, didn't I? After you gave me the coffee?" She asked, a little ashamed of being in such a state to tell him for the first time and starting to get angry at herself for screwing up like that. She wanted to tell him with some sort of actual emotion in it like she just did, not some drunken confession which might've sounded less passionate! Dammit! Her worst suspicions were confirmed when Kurusu paused before nodding, seeing that she didn't appear to be happy. She sighed, she didn't wish to take this out on him, the blunder was hers, and in truth it wasn't too much of a deal. It's just annoying to her that she couldn't get the guts to actually tell him and when she _did_ , she didn't have to.

She started to explain her sour mood to him "Well I guess that's over with then. I waited and waited to tell you, then yesterday when you and I went to the park I was going to bring it up, but it started raining. And I was going to tell you just now but it seems I already did when I was drunk. Oh well, looks like I screwed up again." Rachnera sighed as she looked down but Kurusu put one of his hands under her chin and made her look to his face as he got even closer. His face wasn't one of disappointment for her actions, but one of comforting. "Hey it's alright Rachnee, more or less we _both_ knew what we were feeling. I didn't even have the guts to say it to you first. If anything _I_ should be the one apologizing to you for leaving you in the dark. You at least said something." He said a bit guiltily and she found herself rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Not out of superiority or sneeringly, but because it _was so like him._

Always going out of his way for her needs, her comfort and such. This man really does treat her like a Queen. Rachnera shook her head smiling a little before she slowly put one of her own gauntleted hands to his face. "Taking the blame even if it's not your problem or responsibility Honey? Always being so nice to me, even if I don't deserve some of it at times. But you still give it anyway. _That's_ _why I love you Kurusu."_ She said and both realize that for the first time since she's given him her nickname, which was pretty much day one, she used his name affectionately. He replies back to her "To me, you _do deserve_ _every bit of it._ I love you too Rachnera."

The pair also realized just how close they were to each other's face, their eyes widening a little bit while a light dusting of red blush adorned their cheeks. Such close proximity would normally lead to another when a couple were in love, especially them. Able to feel one another's breathe, even smell each other's hair. They leaned in slightly, closing their eyes as their lips beginning to brush-

 _RING!_

 _'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!'_ The thought passed through the both of their heads at the same time as if it hadn't been them thinking it.

They both stopped as they were brought from their peaceful moment by the doorbell alerting them that someone had come to visit them. Of course someone just _had_ to visit them and interrupt the monumental moment the two were about to have, bringing sour looks to both of their faces. Just a few seconds later and they would've been kissing one another for the very first time, enjoying such a passionate and loving moment but no. No, they weren't even granted that small amount of peace. Kurusu rubbed the spot on the top of his nose and sighed frustratedly, before motioning to answer the door.

"Be right back." He said and Rachnera let him be, her own annoyance being hardly kept in place because if she had been the one closest to the door, then whoever was outside of it would've been bound painfully in ten different ways all at ones. But that wasn't the case as Kurusu walked to the door and opened it fast, showing his attitude wasn't the best at the moment to his visitor. But he did do a double take and stopped himself from saying something rude when he saw just who it was.

' _Oh shit.'_ he thought as he quickly blessed whatever deity kept him from rudely running his mouth at that moment.

 _Smith_ was standing in the door, a look of wariness on her face as her arms were crossed and eyebrows visibly raised behind her usual sunshades.

"Something wrong Kimihito? You look rather annoyed to see me, which is a first." She asked and Kurusu brought a hand to wipe the front of his face. ' _Great, me and Rachnera were about to actually kiss but the very one who brought is together stopped us from doing so. She better have a good reason for showing up.'_ He thought as he took a deep breath to try and ease his tension and frustration at the government agent. After all it's not like she had any idea about what had just been about to happen between him and Rachnee, he needed to calm down a bit more. After a few more seconds he found himself feeling better and finally was able to answer Smith without losing any sort of control.

"Nothing much Smith, things are great. You just happened to be a bad moment to show up for Rachnee and Me." He said but he started to sweat a little when he saw the government agent's eyes narrow a bit at his choice of words. Now he realized what he'd just said to her could be taken in quite a few different ways, some of which were illegal at the moment. ' _Oh crap, very poor choice of words.'_ He thought when Kuroko opened her mouth next in response to his explanation.

" _Is that so Mr Kurusu? May I ask just what kind of a good moment did I interrupt just now?_ " Smith asked, her voice laid with an amount of venom that would've rivalled the most poisonous of Lamias and certain species of Arachne. He starts to sweat and shudder a bit at the dangerous aura the woman was giving off and hurried to explain himself. "N-nothing illegal or anything I swear! We were just about to um...kiss? That's not illegal R-Right?" He nervously asked and still saw that dangerous glint in her eyes stay for a solid minute before he heard Rachnee call out his name as she wandered over, her face a bit sour.

"Honey?" She asked aloud before she saw Smith and raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms a bit before her question turned to the government agent. "Oh, hello Kuroko. What brings you here?" She seemed to ask casually, but Kurusu could detect the hidden traces of annoyance and Rachnera's own deadly venom cleverly hidden in her voice. He knew she was already in a bad mood for not being sober when she confessed, and just when they were about to kiss Smith had shown up. Smith however didn't flinch nor back down if she did sense anything coming from Rachnera and replied with an inquisitive look to Kurusu, who still stayed silent as he watched it all play out in front of him.

"Mm nothing much Rachnera. I came by to do a check up on you two, part of the job I can't get out of. That and you guys did have a date yesterday, so I figured I'd also get the scoop on how it went for you two. See if my recommendation helped or not." She explained and Rachnera frowned a bit, unaware of Kurusu's talk with Smith about them going out. "Didn't know that you were aware, although I don't know what you could've recommended."

Smith appeared surprised and asked "You two didn't go out on your date?" Rachnee tilted her head and replied "Well we did go out for a walk after dinner, but the rain cut it shorter than we would've wished. Afterwards we came back and fell asleep. Were you expecting something else? We've already made it clear we're sticking to the laws." Smith gave an annoyed wave of the hand and said "No not that, he called me and woke me up on my day off because he wanted to know about any special places to take you out to and your saying you didn't go anywhere except a park."

Rachnera raised a brow now and turned to Kurusu "That true Honey? You did that for me?" She asked in surprise but also flattery, while he nodded while looking a bit sheepishly towards Smith as he recalled it had been her day off. "Yeahhhh did forget to mention that part. Sorry Rachnee..." But before the amused and flattered spider could speak Smith decided to voice her annoyance with the man.

"Yeah, he did. He woke me up on my day off when I just wanted some rest! I think you owe me a favor or two Kurusu. And I'm thinking lunch would be perfect." Smith partially demanded as her stomach grumbled the tiniest bit, and feeling bad though still annoyed Kurusu made to invite her in while he headed for the kitchen. "Fine then, if that's what you really want-" but before he could get past Rachnera Smith spoke up again.

"Oh no no no. I was thinking of the three of us going to that very restaurant I recommend and fixed up." She declared a bit and Rachnera asked the clearly determined woman "What Restaurant? What do you mean fixed?" Smith smirked a tiny bit and waved her hand as she explained.

"The one you, your Honey and I went to after I caught you two having fun trying on lingerie. After you two left I had a little talk with the manager and explained your experience there as well as some of the things he had to change for his restaurant to serve all species. Including yours, Rachnera." Smith finished with a soft smile on her face at the stunned look on the Arachne's face. She took the warm feeling that she felt at seeing the grateful and happy look that soon replaced the shock on her face with stride. Performing and full filling her duty as a coordinator did take a lot of effort and tons of boring ass paperwork, but in the end this is what made it worth it. That she could do that for extra-species to make their lives easier, especially for a race like Rachnera's.

"T-thank you Smith, you actually did that?" Rachnee half asked as she also saw Kurusu was just as surprised but grateful for the news, although he'd heard the agent tell him it last night she hadn't exactly expanded on it other than just making the place even more extra-species friendly than it had appeared.

"Mhm, part of the job. Trust me. Im also here to talk about you two and something that's come up but I think it can wait until after we get back." Smith smoothly said and Kurusu shrugged. "Fine, you want to go give the place another try Rachnee?" He asked her and she thought about it for a moment before replying "Sure I'm willing to give it a second chance if Smith's _that_ confident in it." She snarked towards the end and heard the agents own short retort in return.

"I am. Don't doubt me spider, I paired you two together great didn't I?" Smith chided and Rachnera surrendered a bit at that. The government woman had her there, though to be fair Rachnera had been a bit Interested in Kurusu before being his homestay. Hell they only grew close because she Kidnapped him first, then Smith and her team showed up an hour later.

"And the three of us know how that turned out. Just give Honey and I a few minutes to get ourselves together." Rachnera told Smith and she nodded, walking through and shutting the door after Kurusu started to head towards the kitchen to make sure nothing was on before following Rachnee to their room, allowing her to go change first.

Smith took a seat on the couch Rachnera had previously lain on and checked her schedule on her phone discreetly and saw she had an email by one of the higher ups in the department she worked for, a single question being asked which was a huge part of why she was here today aside from actually wishing to visit the happy couple.

.

 _Are the pair in question willing to participate in the test case?_

 _._

Smith eyed the message for a solid 20 seconds before she began to write her reply, making sure to listen to the tell tale signs of Kurusu or Rachnera approaching.

.

 _Have not discussed the possibility with them yet, but I'll have an answer within 2 hours. I need to gradually disclose it to them to both seem as if they have no choice in the matter. That goes completely against the purpose of this new change._

 _._

She sent the carefully worded response to show respectfulness and awaited an answer as she glanced up to see Rachnera and Kurusu switch spots with her now coming out in a somewhat revealing outfit depending on how one viewed her. Smith chuckled quietly as she saw Kimihito's flustered face as he shut the door behind him and looked down to see a quick reply already there.

.

 _That's fine, just make sure you actually tell them about this new change. You can only slack off so much and you know the others aren't as forgiving as I am. Please just get it done Smith._

 _._

Smith smiled a bit and shook her head almost inperceptively, before quickly typing back to her supervisor.

.

 _Will do._

 _._

Smith looked up to see Kurusu finally step out from his and Rachnera's shared room, a new pair of pants and a different shirt on him which he seemed more comfort in. She watched the two in question start to walk by her and Kurusu asked the waiting agent "Well we're both ready. How about you Smith?" The woman nodded slowly as she put her phone away and stood up, and the trio headed for the front door, ready to enjoy lunch but for two of them unready for the huge surprise they'll be hearing within the hour.


	20. update

I am SUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! I know a good amount of you are scratching your heads asking what the hell's taking so long, but rest assured it is coming soon enough. I hope to have it out before the month ends, i already hate **tha** t I've put it off this long. Please just hold out a little longer, I promise it'll be worth it!


	21. Finale

**_*Rises from the ashes_**.*

 ** _I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

 **Alrighty then I am FINALLY back with yet another chapter** **for the surprisingly well received Web of Hearts! This chapter _might_ be a longer one and hopefully much lighter and sweeter in mood than the last few have been _But_ depending on how much I can do for this one without sounding repetitive or cliche, it could also be shorter. So fair warning, cause I always write the authors note waaaaay in advance and add to them whenever I add more conent to the chapter. But it'll definitely be longer than 2.5k, I've long left those days behind for my bigger stories. _But there will be one last chapter after this one, so it isn't fully finished just yet_ even if it seems like it here. I'm also very thankful and humored at the title suggestions for my Kimihito x Lala story I have planned for when I do end this story. When I finally decide which to use I'll be sure to give credit and thanks, but to all who have given ideas I'm still super grateful for your thoughts and input. Also if any of you are interested in another slice of life with comedy elements story by me, I've recently posted my first Kobayashi San Dragon Maid story! The title is "Goddesses need love too" if your curious about it. Also I'm working on the new chapter for it as well as some others for the rest of my stories. Hopefully by the time this starts to get reviews showing people have seen the update, I'll be halfway done with the new chspter for that one. Also I am _super_ thankful to those of you who were patient enough to wait for this chapter. All those new to this and who have followed/Favorited, thank you so very much. It still surprises me how much people seem to like this one. Old time followers, once again I'm sorry for the wait. Well I _know_ for sure that I've rambled on _waaaay_ more than enough, but just had to get it out here. Here's the new chapter!!** **As usual drop a review and tell me what you all think!**

 **P.s. There's another authors note at the end explaining _why_ this took so long** **in more detail.** **Also sorry for any grammer errors, my keyboards been messing up for the past month.**

"So Smith, what was the _big_ thing we just _had_ to have lunch first before you'd tell us?" A curious Kurusu asked of the black haired government agent sitting before him in his and Rachnee's home, sipping a cup of freshly brewed coffee since the restaurant they went to didnt make it as good as he did. Well, at least according to Smith they didn't, so he took the compliment as he could.

Shortly after she'd arrived the trio headed down a few blocks to the very restaurant they all visited once before, somewhat to Rachnera's reluctance. However with some coaxing from Kurusu and Smith telling her that the owner had been informed of the Liminal's previous experience and discomfort during said outing. The Owner himself had even come out to greet them due to Smith discreetly messaging hin that she would be arriving with a special guest who he had once hosted there. So when the man cane out and welcomed and apologized to Rachnera in particular for the inadequate service, her cautiousness had started to dwindle down to being thankful for such a treatment.

Today had proven to be a much more pleasurable lunch date on the happy couples part even if Kuroko was there watching them as a third wheel. Rachnera found a few dishes well to her liking, and Kurusu decided that he would have one of the other dishes she was torn between choosing and simply shared with her. When Kuroko had seen such affectionate behavior she damn near sqealed in joy because it meant that her task was a success. However the woman had kept her inner joy inside to a professional level, even if she did tease them a little bit. She was saving the great news for when they were all in a more private setting, so back at Kimihito's house. And that is what lead them to their current setting.

Smith finished sipping her cup before her face grew quite serious for a moment, startling both the liminal and man in the room because she hasn't made a face like that for some time. She set the mug down om the small table before pulling off her glasses and speaking. "Well to start, I know how close you two have become since I put you both in each other's care, and I'm very happy for the two of you to have found each other like that." She noted silently that they were subtly holding each others hands as they sat by one another. A small smirk wanted to rise on her face, but she wanted to save it till the _really good stuff._

Smith keeps herself controlled while she continues. "Now, as of late the bill regarding the Interspecies Exchange has been getting alot more attention lately, and not just by political figures but also the public itself as the major voice. The program has grown because of huge success, and since more people are keeping tabs on it the debate among certain issues has risen again. In other words, there's going to be some major changes happening, some of them quite soon."

She paused as she caught her breathe but Kurusu politely interrupted. "And I take it that's what you came here to tell us? How it might change our lifestyle?" He guessed with a raised brow and he thought he saw Smith gave a brief smirk before she nodded. "That's right Kurusu. One of the main topics being discussed is ah, well _You two_ in particular."

"Us?"

They asked in unison and surprise when Smith then nodded her head with a mild smile on her face. At this revelation Rachnera and Kurusu's eyes widened as their thoughts began to mirror one another's. _'How **do** we fit into all this? Have that many people been observing us? I know it's for the sake of the program but that's a little unsettling to know theres so many people who know about our relationship. But if they know and haven't stopped us, that must mean its okay, right?' _He thought as Rachnera then though a bit more critically.

 _'She's never this open_ _about what she actually does with her job, but this is the sort of thing I'd expect of humans. All secrets and hush hush is what they're so good at, then again so am I. But Smith is different from the rest of them, just like my Honey._ _She actually seems to care about us enough, I trust her almost as much as I do Honey, but not as strongly._

Smith then continued. "You see it's a large part of my job to report how you two are interacting, whether or not the both of you adhere to the guidlines of the program, and generally if your happy living with each other. So every week I usually send in a report detailing what I've seen, and my Superiors along with some of the co-founders of the Bill itself have deemed what I've been observing to be the desired effect of this entire program. In other words, you two have been one of the most instrumental parts in the creation of one of the Bill's amendments. One of these more recent amendments...is for two people of different species to legally be _married_ so long as both parties agree to do so."

Marriage.

 _Marriage._

 ** _Marriage._**

The word was still sinking in when Kurusu was the first to ask Smith. "Can...can you repeat that Iast part...did you say that We... We can get married?" Rachnera was still wide eyed at the government agent as she watched with all six of her ruby reds trained on the woman's mouth even if they were only an arms length away. _No, that's too convenient, too perfect. But she wouldnt be kimying about something like this. But she must be sure. SHE MUST BE SURE-_

"I said that you two can legally get married if you both agree to it, and there's nothing anyone would be able to change about it. Even if they tried to change it, which I _highly_ doubt would work since we've been seeing many secretive Liminal and Human couples, it would already be a pre-existing and _permanent_ amendment and legally binding. So yes, I'm saying that you two can get married." Smith finished with a smile growing bigger on her face.

Silence and surprise, that's all the happy couple could feel in themselves at the moment. Rachnera recalled her thoughts from yesterday on their little stroll in the park. Thinking about a time that would come in the future that would allow them to fully be together with no fear of repercussion by the Program and in association The Law itself. She'd been upset that she and Kurusu felt so _restrained_ even when they tip-toed the line from time to time. But now Ms. Smith was sitting here before them telling that there was a chance for no more restrictions on their relationship. And for that solution to be something as wonderful and Bonding as _marriage_ , she was feeling a sense of being overloaded with sheer happiness.

Kurusu was feeling more or less the same, but he was also feeling a sense of fear for the first time since meeting Rachnee. Not fear of commitment, no he was more than ready to swear himself to her. Even if marriage was a normally huge thing to consider for someone his age, he's not like most others. He is responsible with how he lives, he keeps his home clean, takes great care of his girlfriend, and he is quite kind in nature to nearly everyone. Being ledt to his own vices for a decent portion of his life heloed mature him more than others his age. His fear wasn't of cold feet, it was a fear of not being _good enough._

He knows Rachnera would deny it immediately because she s been so thankful for him being there for her, but he has been feeling a sense of needing to be _more_ for her. After all once they do get married, not _If_ , then thay means they could...go further in that way. And say that eventually one day she were to want children with him, would his current living situation be enough to support her and a child? After all, he just works part-time in a doujin shop. The program took care of housing and renovation of their home, but other than that he lived a pretty noderate lifestyle. He didnt have a car, even tbough he could drive pretty good, because he couldnt afford car payments if he tried.

Now he was really feeling a sense of inadequacy. He may not know of any vehicle aside from a van of sorts that could hold the Arachne comfortably, but the fact that he wouldn't even be able to afford one made him feel some shame. Kurusu enjoyed their walks to stretch her legs, he also knew she liked to stay at home too. And he was fine with that, just the fact that he _couldn't_ if they _wanted_ to bothered him. Hell he had to ask Smith last time if she could provide transportation to the outing at the beach-

"Kurusu"

"Huh?" He was brought from his inner thoughts when he heard Smith saying his name, and got his bearings back. He glanced to the side and saw Rachnera had a waiting face next to him. "Well Honey?" she said, waiting for an answer. Apparently he must've been asked a question and gotten lost in thought that he didnt hear it. He chose to play it off by saying "Sorry, got distracted there. Can you ask again?" while looking a little sheepishly toward Rachnera, who smiled while shaking her head a little in amuesment.

"What am I going to do with you Honey...no, thats not what I meant. That's _private_." She began to say before she stopped herself, her cheeks a bit red and Kurusu himself felt his own cheeks heat up some. Rachnera coughed and composed herself before looking him right in the face. "I said what do you think Kimihito? About us getting married?" She asked with excitement in all six of her ruby eyes, and Kurusu couldnt help but love how happy she looked at the prospect. He already knew his answer, but he also wants to make sure she knows her own. He gave a soft smile as he answered her finally.

"I'd want nothing more than being with you Rachnee, but if we could smith, could we talk privately?" He then asked as he faced the government agent who wore a brief look of surprise on her face. "Hm, fine. Just call for me when your ready." Smith said as she quickly understood and nodded, rising to walk towards the hallway to give them whatever privacy he was wanting. Once Kurusu was sure she was far enough he returned his gaze to Rachnera's, who held one of her eyebrows up in questioning. "What was that about?" She asked and he took a deep breathe before responding.

"I just, wanted to talk to just you first about this. This is a huge thing, and I am more than willing to go through with it, but I wanted to make sure that your ready for this. I didn't want to assume anything and put you on the spot. I-" He said but was interrupted when she put one of her sharp fingers to his lips with ever careful grace, effectively silencing him from rambling. Now _She_ was the one who looked serious towards him.

"Honey, listen very carefully. I'm still not fully sure about whatever I might've said last night after I drank that coffee, but I'm sure you heard about how I trult feel about you Kurusu. I will _never_ be as sure as I am right now. _I want to marry you Kimihito Kurusu_ , _because I Love You."_ She whispered the very last part as she cupped his face with both of her hands and drew him to her face, kissing him deeply full on the lips.

Surprise was the weakest term to use for how Kurusu felt at the moment, but his mind wasn't trying to make sense of what was happening to him st the moment except for one thing. _She was kissing him,_ they got to actually got to go through with what they attempted to share before Smith arrived unexpectedly earlier. He relaxed from his worries for the moment and chose to just enjoy the sensation of warmth flooding through his heart and body right now. His arms slowly wound their way around her generous form as her own hands began to encircle his head, keeping him from pulling away from her.

At the moment it felt as if they were completely alone in the world, nothing existing but them. Not Smith waiting in the hallway by the door, not the exchange prograns rules and new amendment. Even when said amendment would be the saving grace for the act happening at the moment. But not everything could last forever, although the amendment would.

The passionate pair held their kiss for another minute before they both had to pull away for air, and both also had red cheeks upon their faces. Kurusu was still looking at Rachnera with a small look of surprise, but the rest of him radiated that sense of happiness that partially attracted her to him. Her face was nearly ready to burst with more embarrassment as she too processed what they had just done, even when she was the one to initiate it.

Neither of them said a word as they stared at one another, but the looks they gave each other spoke volumes of their relationship. There would be no hesitation, no second thoughts, because it was just meant to be. She had been a hurt individual always trying to be careful even when she acted as if she had not a care in the world. He was the one to give her kindness after she was cast away from her first host family, and it was that kindness he showed which drew her to him when he readied himself to give her a chance to escape from MON. Kurusu was the first to break it.

"Rachnera, there's s-something I want, _need_ to discuss with you, before we call Smith back in here." He said with an unusually serious and _hesitant?_ voice, that caught her attention quickly. She understood what he wanted to talk about was important, or maybe even a secret as she nodded and listened raptly. "Go on Honey." She encouraged as she waited with curiosity about whatever he was about to tell her. He nodded and faced the table before swallowing some saliva that had built up in his mouth, clearing his throat and mouth in the process.

"Alright, well I know that we're both excited about getting married and all, but I think we should have a talk about something that might come of it later on. Do you understand?" He asked as he looked her full in the eye and she thought about it for a second before she realizes hes talking about having _children_. After all with there being no activities held back they were sure as hell gonna be spending some quality time with one another on a different level than what they've been getting by with without stepping over the line in the law's eyes. And sometimes those... _activities_ lead to certain things, offspring being the main result. Finally she nodded and replied with a neutral voice, trying to feel out his stance on it.

She was more than fine facing the possiblity of being a mother one day, even if it didn't seem as if it would come anytime soon. There were methods and steps they could take to control when such a thing woukd occur, although Rachnera's methods were probably different and definitely more lewd than any that Her Honey might be thinking of at the moment. Certain _positions_ and sexual acts would certainly ensure low possibility of her getting pregnant early, but all it would tske is _one time_. Fate was funny like that, it could change on a whim and sometimes it would never be changed from taking a certain path. That was life, and a small part of her mind wanders if the horrible things she went through were meant to be so that she could reach where she was now.

 _But_ as long as she was with the man she loves, and bearing only _his_ children, then she had nothing to fear. She knows Kurusu would make a great father to whatever children they have, just as he will a wonderful husband to her in the soon to be future. And she hopes that he knows that about himself as well. She focused her mind as be accepted Her answer and continues.

"I know that I'm not exactly an ideal provider since I only have a small time job, but I would do everything I can think of to provide for any family that we create together. I know I don't have a van or something to drive anyone around in, and I hate to make you walk all over the place even if we have fun just enjoying the peace of it. And if we ever have more than one child, we would have to get a bigger place because this one isnt big enough for a full on family. I just... I want to be able to do those things for you, and our kids, if we ever have any. I want to be _worthy_ Rachnera. And right now I dont feel that way because I can't do any of those things right now." He finished dejectedly, and hung his head a bit, unable to look her in the eyes as he basically just demeaned himself for his lack of ability.

Rachnera watched his confession of sorts with a neutral face at first, whuch had then gotten surprised and then grown sad for seeing her boyfriend like this. He didn't deserve to feel like that, just like he told her she shouldn't feel and sort of fear of hurting him back at the beach. She began to lean forward until she was nearly face to face before she brough his head to lay on her chest, his body twisting a bit as she forced to him to take a different position. The Arachne began to lightly stroke his head when she spoke.

"Honey, sometimes I think you worry too much about how things are with me. You do the best you can and go way beyond what other people would do, and I do love that about you, but I don't want you to overwork yourself worrying me, I want us to be happy together. You have to be able to relax, and enjoy what we have. Besides, I might have a possible solution to at least one of those things your anxious about. So please, relax. Alright?" She asked and he looked up into her six eyes, all of them filled with a soft, almost motherly sort of tenderness. Seeing it put him more at ease, even if he still held some of those fears further back in his head. He sighed and slowly nodded his head, unable to stay in such a mood with her trying to help him. It reminded him of their latest trip to the beach where she had her own moment of emotional turmoil thinking of him.

"You're right Rachnee, things aren't guaranteed to turn out bad. And even if they do, things can always get better. I should be more focused on enjoying my time with you instead of possibly making _You_ worry over me instead. I... I'll try to not over think things. For You." Kurusu then said with more confidence in his voice than before, and Rachnera found herself smiling down at him as her nood then rose.

Dragging a sharp finger carefully around his jawline, she spoke softly into his right ear "That's my Honey. Thank you, for _everything._ " she said before kissing his forehead from above. Kurusu leaned into it as he played with a few strands of her purplish hair before saying "I think it's about time we called Smith back in, and let her know our answer." She reluctantly pulled back and gave a small chuckle.

"Guess you're right, not like we can go to _that_ _level_ with her in the house. Although We could always ask her to join in on the fun if you'd like." She teased and laughed more when his face went beet red and he couldn't form a coherent response. "Just teasing Honey, you know me." She clarified and Kimihito gave a small chuckle of his own whike shajing his head at her antics.

"Of course I do, but since we're on the subject..." he trained off before quickly moving right next to her ear, almost startling her and finishing " _As nice as Smith is, You're the only one for me."_ before pecking her on the cheek. Rachnera found herself gasping but amused that he would tease her in such a way, one she has definitely used on him a few times.

 _'Oh once we're married, I'm locking us in a room with my webs on the door and windows, and neither of us will be leaving for a full week. He's going to feel all of my techniques!!!'_ She thought lewdly before coughing to clear ber throat and compose herself in front of him, not letting him know in the least what fun they were going to get into on their wedding night. "Well then, lets bring ber back in. It's time to tell her."

Kurusu nodded and stood up to peek his head into tbe hallway, seeing smith discreetly trying to text someone on her phone. He called out to her "Hey Smith, we're ready now." Said woman jumped about an inch before casually sliding her work phone back into her jackets pocket.

She had just gotten finished with relaying her progress to her superiors regarding the status of the happy couple, and knew she had them hooked and sunk with the marriage proposal amendment. So him coming out here for her must mean they've decided to accept, Score for Smith!!!

She allowed herself to show a brief smile and followed him back into the room, seeing Rachnera sitting happily and in thought, most likely envisioning the wedding they are going to have. In a way Smith envied her, being able to have a fairy tale esque ending with one another. Smith herself was alone, but she was fine with it since it allowed her to work with more Liminals and intergrate them into this changing society around them.

Yes, even when she slacked off Kuroko still thought about her job. Interspecies relations and even couples was something she was passionate about and did take seriously, but she did dislike all the paperwork and not exactly great pay she receives while doing so. Still, it was moments like she had experienced with these two that made it seem worth it to her. Plus with the success she's had so far with Kurusu and Rachnera, she might even be open to a promotion for causing the first Human and Liminal couple and marriage. Well, she urged and set the path, they just took it. And Rachnera technically started it all when she decided to kidnap him, but such trivial details didn't matter right now to her.

She sat across from the spider woman and her human companion and asked the question in the best fashion possible. Outright. "So, are you two gonna tie the knot or what?" Maybe it was the bold way she had _just_ said it, but Smith wanted to chuckle when she saw the two of them blushing as if they were nervous highschool time crushes when they've been living together for almost two months now. Neither one of them went first until Kurusu Finally spoke up, at first with some hesitation but gradually he gained more confidence.

"Y-yes, Smith we, uh, We've... Ahem, _We've_ decided to get married. There's no changing my mind, and I'm positive Rachnera feels the same way." He said with a firm smile on his face and turned to see Rachnera smiling as well and nod to Smith. To them is seemed like Smith had expected their answer all along, but with good reason. After all she was the one who told them without doing so how to bend and play the rules.

What they weren't expecting was Smith's reaction to their decision.

" _YESSSSSS!!!!!_ Finally!!!!" She damn near shouted to the heavens above much to the surprise of tbe house's inhabitants. After she got iver her little victory outburst she had a very giddy look on her face and began to message someone on her phone rapidly. Was she really this excited for them? Neither Kurusu or Rachnera had reacted like this, well Rachnera kept her joy inisde when she first heard the news. Kurusu had been surprised for sure, but he wasn't an overly loud person to begin with. Once she calmed down Kurusu attempted to bring some humor to the situation.

"Soooo I take it your happy?" He asked and Smith nodded as she put away her phone. " _Very_ , I've been waiting for this amendment to go through all the processing, its been like having your eyebrows waxed. The worst part is the waiting, and most of the time you just want to shout "Do it already!". So yes, I'm not onlt excited thst this is becoming a reality but that it's also going to start with you two. I didnt say this specifically earlier, but you two are the first being asked." She elaborated.

"Well, arent we special? Which brings up something I want to discuss with you." Rachnera joked before she looked at Kuroko with some seriousness. Smith raised an eyebrow in curiosity, Kurusu too was wondering what she was talking about. "Go on. I'm listening." Rachnera obliged and began to speak in a tone that reminded them both of the night Kurusu had been abducted by the Arachne. In other words, she was hinting something as part of an angle.

"Well as you know since certain _prohibited activities_ will no longer be in effect and there's sometimes certain _results_ because of those activities, do you think there would be any sort of contribution on the programs part? After all if Honey and I become parents, would the progran still be watching over us and and our... um... children?" She finished with some nervous thought because she never thought of having kids before. So attempting to be seriously thinking of them now, even to try and see how Smith would react actually threw _Herself_ off.

Smith stared at the spider woman for a solid five seconds before she deadpanned "You know you can just _ask_ things right? Hou don't akways have to come off mysterious or teasing. Just say you guys need help or something, that's what youre getting at right?" Rachnera shrugged but nodded because Smith had hit right on the mark, even if it wasn't in the way she wanted. Still, she gave kudos to Kuroko for being smart enough to see it.

"That's right. You see Honey here brought up something that had been bothering him, something that came to a boil when you brought up marriage. After all He's been single and alone most of his life, from what he told me. So he's now thats he's about to legally share his life with me, and if we were to have kids, he would have a few drastic changes in lifestyle. Housing is already covered by the program, but He feels as if he has to do more, despite what I've told him. So, I figured that maybe if you had any positions available as a coordinator, or even working for you personally if there was something he could take a chance with." She finished and Kurusu felt sheepish at her asking something like that on his behalf, but he was actually shocked that he hadn't thought of that idea before.

 _'That's a great idea, why didn't I think of that sort or work? I'm great with people, or st lesst it seems that way. I could work with Liminals all day, I'm not the sort to discriminate someone for their bodies or anything. And I'd make sure they were properly being taken care of...holy shit Rachnee your a genuis!!!!'_ He realized with his eyes going wide as he thought about it more and more. He had to ask Smith, at least show some initiative so he could get her favor on his side.

" _Do_ you have anything available in the program Smith? I mean I'd be happy to help out, i could do thst kind of work. And I'd have the fact that I'm a host helping me, right?" He asked and Kuroko tilted her head to the side in thought, and looking him over. He hoped it was in the professiomal sense snd not the other, cause Kurusu doubts Rachnera would allow him anywhere near Smith without her if the agent saw him in _that_ way.

" _Wellllll_ I suppose I could do some asking around, but I do know that there is a need for people who have become new hosts. After all I'm overseeing nearly a dozen exchangees right now including you. You could say I'm overworked, and would welcome any sort of help that could lighten my workload." Smith said casually, but to them it was clesr as day that He had a chance at getting a job in the program. And he was very happy to know that, so he was going to make it known.

 _"Thank you Smith, for everything._ My house, meeting Rachnera and helping us out, the trip to the beach, and this... just thank you." He said gratefully to the agent and Kuroko found herself feeling warm inside.

She loved helping others, and seeing that look of praise on his face for her made her feel good. It was a good and bad thing Rachnera was with him, if he would've been single then she might've made a move, but then maybe He and Rachnera wouldn't have been so successful as a test case for the program's amendment. It would have still been going through debate with little if any evidence to support that such a thing could be legitimate. So good and bad to her, but the good far outweighed the bad in her book any day.

But Kuroko took a glace at a nearby clock and saw that she had other appointments to keep, and her other charges to check up on. Who knows, maybe she would find another situation like the one before her now. With some reluctance in her voice, Smith revealed her departure to the pair who were very happy with the news she's delivered to them today. "Well seems like it's time for me to be off, I do have other responsibilities to see to today. Think on what we've discussed you twoz because either tomorrow or the day after I'll be arriving with a higher up to go over the formalities and what not. But there still can be a wedding, which I'd be happy tonhelp you plan out if I ever get some time off near the date you two decide. Or it can be a simple civil one without all the fuss, your guy's choice." She stood up and walked to the door, with Rachnera and Kurusu standing behind her to see her out properly. Before she left the doorway, she gave them both a warm smioe and tokd them with genuine kindness "Have fun planning out the rest of your lives together, I'll see you soon." And she left the threshold waving to them.

"Dont worry Kuroko..." Rachnera said as she pulled Kurusu's hand into her own, taking her usual care to ensure she doesn't hurt him with her sharpness. Kimihito finds himself completely at ease in her soft grip, even if what he held was a chittonous armor that could easily slice his hand up like a garbage disposal. But he held not an ounce of fear, because he knew she could never hurt him willingly. He leaned his head on her shoulder and she leaned her head on top of his when he finished her words.

"We will."

 **Au** **thors note 2.**

 **I bit off** **a little more than I can chew at the moment, but believe me I'm gonna chew until I'm finished and keep on going. Not only do I have my first and main SnK/AoT story Wings Of A Warrior to write for, I have another SnK one (Awakening), and this one which is harder to do than the rest because its almost fully au with manga elements.** **I** **have a Tokyo Ghoul story that's just getting fired up (One Rung Up The Food Chain), and I've recently just started a small story into the Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid series which I loved called _Goddesses Need Love Too_ if y'all are interested. And that brings me to the _second_ minor part of my absence.**

 **As soon as I posted the last story I got two very hateful reviews from an anonymous guest whom I've grown a hatred for. Now while that ain't gonna stop me from writing it just pissed me right the hell off that I received those hateful remarks. And I know it's also the same person who leaves similar reviews to other stories like mine in the franchise just because most likely their a sad pathetic person who should learn to chill the fuck out and leave people alone just because their stuff isn't what you want. So I'm gonna keep on writing for ALL my stories, and I will never stop. Even if a story gets no updates for a long time, keep faith because it probably means I'm working on another story that needs some chapters. So rest assured I will keep writing for my stories no matter how long the delays.**

 **I know this one will sound a bit silly, but also part of my absence is I've been watching many Anime series I never actually got to finish. And some of the endings kinda messed me up, either mental mind fucks (Neon Genesis Evangelion and End of Evangelion ESPECIALLY.) to** **Future Diary messing with my feels for the ending, even with Redial Ova making things sweeter. Also Deadman Wonderland, the ending was weak but overall I enjoyed it alot. Probably will read the Manga for that later on. Also have gotten into Overlord and LOVE it. Attack on Titan S3 has also been out and I'm excited that the current arc is coming to a close and one of my favorite ones is soon to be animated. Also My Hero Academia has been getting more intense and I always watch that on Saturdays after Cells at Work! which has been such a fun series and I'm sad that it's coming to a close soon. Also I've been watching Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex and absolutely LOVE it, and have finally after hundreds of memes decided to get into JOJO'S. I regret nothing except having little time to write at times. So forgive me, I watch tons of anime and read waaaay more fanfiction. Anyone who's seen my profile or reviews on dozens of stories can attest to that lol. Some of you hopefully understand that one**.

 **Final note, after some persuasion from a great friend and fellow writer, I've thought of also putting my stories on Archive Of Our Own, where my account has the same name as this one. I've already had success putting the first two chapters of my Tokyo Ghoul story on there, so slowly but surely I will be putting the rest of my stories on there as well including a possible remaster and updated version of this one. Also I've gotten Tumblr back where I'll also announce updates, same name as on here. It honestly makes some things easier to just use it for as long as I have.** **If any of you think or would like to see this story as well as my other works on there, just rell me in your reviews or a PM to me. I _always_ respond to them, usually pretty damn fast.**

 **Hope that cleared some things up, once again I'm VERY VERY sorry for the delay.** **I'm thinking that this chapter was more light in tone but a little weaker in delivery of emotions personally. I promise that the finale of this story will be a much better written one with a few _surprises_ as well. All I'll say is it's got a few things that we've all wanted to see in this and in the actual series for a while now. So farewell for now, hope to see you all on the next one and maybe on some of my other works as well! **


End file.
